


The Supreme Apprentice

by QueenSaccharine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After TLJ, Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apprentice Fic, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Burlesque, Cats, Consensual Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drug Use, Electrocution, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Plane, Force Powers, Force Training, Force Visions, Force dreams, Force-Sensitive Reader, Interrogation, Intimidation, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, Kylo Ren likes to tease, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Ouch, POV Second Person, Pain, Pain/Pleasure, Past Abuse, Rated E for future chapters, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex that is, Safewords, Sexual Submission, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Submissive Reader, Subspace, Subspace is totally a Force power, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Teasing, They totally do it, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, reader is a strong independent woman who don't need no man, semi-public play, throat-fucking, unless that man is Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSaccharine/pseuds/QueenSaccharine
Summary: It has been a year since Kylo Ren ascended the throne after the fall of Snoke. The First Order has never been a more prevalent force in the galaxy and the new structure of control is underway. You are a burlesque performer with mysterious powers that you have kept hidden from the world. Your mother wanted to protect you, imploring that you hide it from your captors when you were taken from her as a child. Unbeknownst to you, Kylo Ren has found you and intends to make you his new apprentice. Will you be able to handle the brute that is Supreme Leader Ren? And will he be able to resist the desires you drag out of him?





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic and my first time posting to Ao3! I've got a few chapters backlogged already and I'm hoping to post once a week. The smut will come, that is for sure, but I'm intending this to be a semi slow burn with some teasing to start. This is a really self-gratifying fic and I'm just a Kylo Ren trash compactor so strap in for a mary sue adventure. The first chapter is an over all intro to my oc, so be prepared for the trash that is second person writing. I'm not super good at it, so it was a challenge to be descriptive without using the word "you" every five seconds. It gets better once the plot starts moving, so your patience with me is appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr for some background and inspo stuff. Ask me questions, get to know me.  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)

_Never tell them what you are capable of._ Those were the last words your mother whispered to you as her hands were ripped from your own. Your heart felt like it was being torn from your chest as they dragged you into the transport. Her cries rang out as the door slid close and the visage of your mother was gone. The man gripping your arm shouted at you, but only silence came from his lips. You could only hear the throbbing of your broken heart. It all went black as the blaster held by your captor connected with the side of your head.  


\----

  


Sunbeams connected to your eyes, rousing you from sleep. Blinking a few times you rolled onto your hip, peering over to the opposing side of your moderate domicile. The recurring dream sat heavy on your heart most days. That moment in time, cemented forever in your psyche, was nearing 17 standard years ago. You were only six when they took you from your home and sold you off to slave traders.

  
Your tooka, noticing you rouse yourself from sleep, began to stretch its limbs from its place on your lone armchair. The deep yellow fur rippled as his pudgy body rocked back and forth.

“Good morning, Bubby” you purred, your voice gravelly from sleep. You reached out to scratch his large, striped ears and murmurs of happiness emitted from the loth-cat. Swinging your legs over the single bed, you sat up and began rolling the sleep out of your body. The muscles relaxed as you stretched each limb individually. Lithe muscles rippled under snowy, pale skin. Stepping onto the floor, your stretching extended to more limber poses. Hips opening up as your body folded in half, a sigh emits from your lips as the morning stretching continued.

  
Morning was a relative term in your life. It was well past the middle of the day cycle on Garei and the regular folk were bustling through their daily tasks. Your personal workday wouldn’t start for another six hours. As you twisted and flourished your body, Bubby rubbed along your leg with an affectionate purr. Smiling down at him, you shook your hair from its binding tie. The ruby-violet locks fell to your mid back and a few flecks of iridescent glitter floated to the ground. Walking off to your refresher, you stripped from your night dress and tossed it to a pile of other things needing a wash. The shower stall was large enough to fit a house party with a long shelf holding your favorite hair products and body cleansers.  


As the hot water began to flow and pour over your naked body, you hummed an amorous tune that had been stuck in your head. You glanced down at the glitter trail swirling the drain and it reminded you of last night. Poira had added a glitter cannon to her act and you had been on the floor, dancing near the stage for a small group of Tof warriors when it when off. You had caught a good portion of it with the back of your head, creating a rumble of laughter from the men around you. The one who seemed to be the leader grabbed you by the ass and called you his ‘Diamond Harlot’. That comment granted you the fervor to influence double the tip you were already seeping into his subconscious. 

From the day you were taken, you heeded your mother’s words. Never tell them. From an early age you possessed an ability that gave you an insight to those around you. You mother like to call you her little oracle. In secret you held on to this ability to hear the thoughts of people around you. You used it to your advantage, gaining perception of what people were saying about you and others. Their thoughts and feelings became yours. In the beginning these perceptions were uncontrollable, and it took some work in your youngest years to be able to tune it out even minutely. After a long road of training your mind, you gained the ability to influence the choices of others through subtle suggestion in their minds. At first it was difficult to make it seem natural to the mark, but over time you harnessed the ability to slip into their thoughts and flourish your desires into theirs.

You were sold off to a circus approximately a month after you were taken from your home. There you were trained to be an acrobat and aerialist. You were forced to overcome your fear of heights quickly as you were pushed from one stunt to the next. From aerial hoops and silks to tight ropes, you were an elite performer before puberty had even hit. It was a lot easier than being a slave in the trenches of warfare, but it didn’t come without its own suffrage. The slaves were worked to the bone and then some. Perfection was demanded of at every turn. With this mysterious power on your side however, you were usually able to appease your masters before they even had a chance to react with outrage. That didn’t always stop them from beating in the submission. At the age of 16, you had run away with little money and few belongings. Using your skills to traverse from planet to planet searching for a new life, the galaxy opened its doors and with it came a semblance of freedom.

Eventually after several years of committing… indecent acts to survive, you had made your way to Garei to the entertainment district. That’s where Horath Murra, who owned The Cerise Doxy- a burlesque dance hall, came into the picture. He offered a position as a dancer once he had seen what you were capable of. Life was starting to become settled, albeit a bit lonely.

You finished off your afternoon sewing up a few last minute embellishments on a new costume for an original act that were debuting that night. You were listening to the music on your portable player as you worked, singing faintly to the tune. The new moves for this particular ensemble were running through your head on repeat as you were anxious to get this production to the public. It was sure to net you quite a few credits. The audience that came to the Doxy just to see you was growing in number after every performance. You liked to think that your mental influence to keep them coming back was only minimal, but it was your goal to gather a following befitting your talent. There was not a single night that went by without hearing thoughts of adoration. Maybe you had a big head about it, but when you work as hard as you do, there is no question that it wasn’t well deserved.

You packed up your costume suitcase, folding all of your precious silks and satins for the night carefully. Saying goodbye to Bubby, you locked up the front door and headed down the lift to the lobby of your building. Living in the city was costly, but you preferred to spend extra on rent just to have access to the lively goings on. Strapping your belongings to your slim speeder, you mounted up and sped off to the dance hall.

The next hour was spent pinning your hair just right and painting your face to make hearts melt. This debut act was going to blast off the fame you deserved. However, it would be the first night of the rest of your life in a way you never could have imagined.


	2. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is coming. There is something eating away at you, unlike anything you've ever felt before. Will you light up the stage tonight?

Kylo Ren had meditated on a particular Force signature for some time now. It began as a small blip in his mind among the other Force signatures out in the galaxy until he honed in on it through the vastness. The difficulty of attaching himself to it was frustrating as it blurred out occasionally. The first time it blinked out on him, Ren was sure the connection was dead. The next night of meditation it was there again in full. As he monitored it, the trend made it seem as if it was hiding itself on purpose.

This Force signature would disappear every so often and then come back slowly but surely as if regenerating itself. It was baffling how intensely he took to it. He looked forward to locking onto it when he had the time to indulge himself. Vivid colors, loud music, bright lights, rhythmic movements, and … _glitter._ This human seemed to be a mind reader such as himself, but there was something different that he couldn’t quite name. It took many nights of focus to locate it geographically, but it had come easier the closer he pursued. His research on this Force user had been done and his mind was made up.

Standing on the command shuttle deck, the hulking metal frame landed in a hanger on the planet Garei. This facility, owned by the First Order, housed many military ground vehicles and spacecraft. As the ramp slammed down onto the floor of the docking bay, Ren filed out after a few members of his military personnel. General Hux was among them, and took up his stride next to his superior.

“I hope you know what you are doing Ren,” Hux murmured. “This better be an endeavor worth pursuing. 

“General, I would like to hope that you have more faith in me. Believe when I say, this may be the key to securing total control. I have spent long hours going through the strategy this could provide. Since assuming my place, I’ve gleaned more headway than anyone before me. The need for an apprentice has become my next avenue.” The rough baritone voice broke though the concern. Kylo dismissed the red haired man’s words with a wave of his hand. “Just know where to be when I give the word.”

The pair headed towards the transport vehicles along with four troopers trailing behind them. They split evenly, two of the white armored soldiers with each man, and entered the vehicles. Once inside, the doors slid shut and began the trek towards the city.

\----

“MAGENTA!” a shrill voice rang out as a blonde, cherubic woman bounded into the dressing room. “Are you excited for this or what?!”

“Hey Gigi,” you greeted the performer, smiling broadly. “I’m definitely ready to see what the people think. This has been my pet project for a hot minute, so I’m dying to know how this will go over.”

“Well if it’s anything like your rehearsals that I peeked in on this week, you will knock it out of the galaxy. I’m sure of it!” Gigi sat down at the mirrored table next to yours, smile gleaming. _She’s incredible. I want to be just like her. How could I ever hope to compete with all of her talent?!_

Her thoughts projected so loudly into your head, it sparked a bright grin back at her. Your belongings were unpacked around the table, and you had just come off the floor in preparation for the big moment. There were only twenty minutes until showtime.

“I got your crowd warmed up at least!” The blonde bounced playfully, her glitzy bra and panties hugged her form underneath a silky robe. She had just returned from her stint on the stage as one of the opening acts. She was a bright rising star in the dance hall and you had a fondness for her dreamy attitude.

Pecking her on the cheek, your deep red lipstick left a mark on her satin skin. “Thank you Gigi doll. You really are a wonderful light in this shared existence.” The projection of her mind after those words were processed were as sweet as can be. This girl deserves the world.

“Crossing all my fingers and toes for you!” she whispered in admiration and ran off to reset for more floor work.

You focused back on your reflection as you dressed in your new costume. The black flowing fabric hugged the curves of your body, while the shining stones affixed all over glistened in the mirror lights. 

There was something eating at you in the back of your mind. For the last several months there was a low hum of something akin to electricity that had been growing in intensity every day. You had never experienced anything like it. Today it seemed to grow even more present, as if this foreboding presence was sinking deeper into your bones. Nerves were a thing of the past though, so it couldn’t be chalked up to that. For as long as you’ve been on your own, you never got nervous when it came to showtime. The threat of being beaten if a performance even dwindled a little bit was gone from your life entirely. This feeling was something much, much darker.

\----

“If you’ve been treated and tantalized here at The Cerise Doxy before, you may know the little bird about to descend on us tonight. It is my pleasure to present the wonderful Magenta to you all in an all new act. _The Black Void._ ” Horath’s throaty voice relayed over the main floor of the club.

Kylo sat at a center table nearest the back with two men dressed in semi-formal attire. A hooded cloak adorned him, shrouding his face in a shadow. His two storm trooper guards at either side faced the stage as the announcement was made.

The house lights were low as long silk tendrils began to descend down center stage. The music began to play, vibrating the minds of the patrons softly. The ominous tune began to grow as your body appeared at the top, tangled smartly in the silk. The music suddenly picked up and you dropped down, swiftly unraveling in the silken binding. As your head neared the floor of the stage, many of the crowd gasped as you caught yourself, arms spread wide. Whilst hanging upside down from your leg tightly wrapped in the silk, you swung your arms in an arc causing your body to begin a slow swing in time with the song. The acrobatic tricks didn’t stop there. 

The crowd was going wild with every twist and flourish that you showed off. Weaving your body around the long black tendrils, you shocked the masses with your skill in swimming along the lengths.

Distancing from the silks, you began to work the room as the flowing black costume got looser and looser, showing more skin. Piece by piece you tantalized the crowd with the sexually driven shedding. Your mind was like mist, flowing and infiltrating the crowd around you without making itself known. The prodding was only enough to scratch the surface of their perception of the surroundings with a slight influence to slip you some extra credits. You heard the thoughts emanating all around from men and women alike, some predatory-some full of longing. _Look at that body. What a specimen. I want to take her home with me. Entrancing moves, what a sight. She would look so fantastic with my cock down her throat. I bet she’s a minx in the sack. Those thighs could choke me all night. 50 credits. 100 credits. 1000 credits._

All of it was typical fair in the minds of the onlookers. You had heard the same things before. Worse even. Callous to the raunchy images, your façade never faltered. You moved from one side of the room to the other, sweeping influence around to all the minds it could reach. The electricity that had been bugging you all day was at its peak now that you were nearing the end of the act. As you began to flounce around to the back of the room, there was a table in the middle of the hall that began to draw you in like a fishing reel. This foreign feeling was distracting, but you kept your wits about you. You were a professional.

Unbeknownst to you, Ren had been watching, entranced at your lithe movements. His mind probing gently into your own, walking the line that would give him away. With so many thoughts ringing through the hall, it was easy for him to get lost in among them. As you neared his table, his mind was throbbing with desire to dive into yours. That wasn’t the only thing throbbing, however. His reaction to your sensual curves was shocking and overpowering in a way he had not experienced in so long. Ren maintained focus on your body. Your pert breasts, lifted in a jeweled cupless bra dazzled him. The glittery starbursts covering your nipples gave you as much modesty as a dancer in your line of work gets. The equally jeweled thong curved over your backside, exposing your luscious ass. It wiggled to and fro as you swayed your hips to the music, getting ever nearer to the other Force user.

When you passed in front of his table, you jolted slightly being so close to this electricity inducing aura. You spun around and looked dead center into the eyes of the hooded man. You locked in place and the connection was instant. Your mind flooded with images and emotions that were so powerful and your head rocked back as you inhaled sharply, lungs filled with a needy breath. The most opportune moment for the music to not clue any other patron into what just occurred came as a crescendo, matching the intensity of this mind nexus.

It was over as soon as it happened and you spun around as quickly as your body would allow. Flitting over to the front steps of the stage, you breathed deeply to regain composure. You began climbing up them as sensually as your trembling legs would allow and put on your stage face once more. As your song finished, you dropped to your knees in a submissive pose, ejecting your front towards the crowd who erupted in applause. The ping of credits being transferred to your performance echoed as the lights went down on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Magenta's Song Choice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSYu8FLVr_Y)


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The connection you felt during your performance was more intense than anything you've ever felt. The raw power was as intimidating as it was intriguing. You were not about to stick around to find out who this mysterious man was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too excited to wait to post these.

As you reached the makeup table, several members of the dance crew came up shouting accolades and praise to the wonderful new performance. Your vision swam with colors and bodies rushing close by in your disheveled state. The smile on your face faltered slightly and the fear of alarming anyone to what had just occurred surged heavily. You had never felt something so astonishing. A dull throb had begun to intensify in your head where the electricity had been ravaging you. It didn’t fade entirely, but rather evened itself out.

“Little bird, you doing okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Horath’s voice called out. His face sharpened as you focused on him. The look on his face was full of concern. He had seen you do all sorts of crazy tricks before and this routine was nothing compared to the circus days, so how had you come backstage with such a pale expression?

“I’ve… I’ve got a headache all of the sudden. I don’t know, maybe I put too much stress on myself for this new number.” The few dancers left milling around patted your back and dispersed as to not crowd any longer. “Horath, I know I’ve never left early before, but would you mind if I took off? I’ve just got a bad feeling that this is only going to get worse.” 

Your voice trembled as the ache pounded against the inside of your skull. This man that had locked onto your mind could be waiting on you to reappear on the floor and you were not about to stick around to see him again. His ominous presence still shrouded the place like a heavy cloak.

“Do you need someone to take you home? I don’t want my precious star to fall out of the sky tonight.” He handed you your civilian clothes to throw on as you began to repack your bag in a state of mild panic. Someone had already returned the rest of the costume that you had shed in the dance hall to the dressing station while you were trying to collect yourself.

“Thank you, but I think I just need to get home and have a smoke. I’ve had worse things happen. I should be right as rain tomorrow though.” You gave him a forced smile as he shrugged you into the tunic over top of the show pieces still being worn. Usually you would pack all of the precious items carefully, but the fear was making you think a bit irrationally. “If you could just cash my credits out and deposit them into my account, I’ll sign off on it next shift. I just really need to get some meds for this headache as soon as I can.”

He looked over you quizzically. This was so unlike you. “Honey, you know you are my golden goose here. If there is something up, you gotta let me know. I’ll take care of it.”

“You are too good to me Mister. All I need is a good night’s rest. Promise.” You kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the packed bag. Heading towards the door, you turned to him again, “Give my closer to Gigi. That girl deserves it more than any other dancer you’ve got.” With that you walked out to the back door leading to the lot where the speeder sat waiting. Some of the crew and service staff were in the back smoking and sucking faces. They didn’t pay you any mind as you strapped your bag to its place and high tailed it onto the street.

You didn’t get the best look at his face because of the low lighting, but you knew that he was the cause of the connection between your minds. There was no denying the thoughts that exchanged were some full of pain and torture, but it was such a blur you couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Death, destruction, and power radiated from the dimming sensations.

Your skin prickled with worry as to who this man could be. Was he sent by the former masters? Hiding yourself far from their social radar was easy, but with more fame that was garnered, the easier it would be to find you. It’s not like your features were easy to hide. The hair on your head was most unique. The ruby pink tresses were unlike any that had been seen on a human around the galaxy. Having traveled many places, you were always a sight with your bright, shimmery locks.

The most defining feature you possess was anomalous and bizarre. There wasn’t much to go on to track down the family lineage. The former masters didn’t exactly keep documents on their slave performers. From what you could remember, your mother had been very plain. Pale features with dull, brown hair were what the dreams conjured when they pulled your oldest memories into your nightmares. You had mulled this all over in your head for years, but no answered had ever come.

Reaching the apartment high rise, you disembarked your vehicle with fervor and yanked the luggage from its spot. Rushing to the lifts, you glanced around looking to see if anyone was following you. The lot was silent, save for the sounds of the city emerging around the uneven grid that the surrounding buildings created. Once inside your breathing slowed down. The safety of your domicile was nearly in your grasp. The ping of the display marking the correct floor rang through your head. That same buzzing electricity from earlier was slowly making its back through you, creeping up your spine. Your skin prickled slightly with the thoughts of the dark, hooded man and you hurried out into the hall. Having the door to your home in sight, you breathed deeply and pressed on to the entryway. You laid your hand onto the identification pad and the door slid open, allowing you access. Crossing over the threshold, you turned swiftly to close and lock your door. It was dark but you heard a slight rustle and a quiet mewl came from over on your bed.

“Bubby, am I glad to see you,” The words left your mouth as you turned the light on to greet your furry roommate. Turning your head in his direction, your heart dropped into your stomach as you locked eyes once more with the dark, hooded man from the club. You froze in your tracks as he stared deeply back at you from his place sitting on your bed. Bubby was standing on his legs, purring into the hand that was rubbing his cheek. Fear gripped you intensely as your vision narrowed in on the man. His wild black hair framed the pale skin of his face. His deep honey brown eyes pierced your own. His large pink lips worked into a smirk as he drank in your terror.

“What a cute companion you have,” came the deep baritone voice of the man in front of you. He continued to scratch your tooka as your body shivered in panic.

“W-what do you want,” your voice stammered out. The air in your lungs burned as you remembered to breathe.

“Magenta.” He paused, “I’ve been searching for you for some time now. I’ve felt your mind. The Force is strong within you, that’s why I’m here. You have great power, albeit untrained and unrefined. I’m here to unlock your true potential.” His savory voice prickled down your skin and landed in the pit of your stomach. He knew. You NEVER told a soul, but he knew.

_Of course I know. You and I are a lot alike. There are so many things I could teach you._

Your eyes widened even further in shock as his projected thoughts replied to your own. You tried to push into his mind intensely, but a mental wall stood in the way. How can his thoughts come so easily one second and then block you out the next? You stood there baffled, mouth slightly agape trying to find the words, but nothing would come out. You peered at him, letting the silence between the two of you deepen.

“All will be revealed in time. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order. You, Magenta, are the one I’ve chosen to become my apprentice,” he stated in a matter of fact tone. “Take a moment to pack your prized possessions. You are coming with me tonight.”

You couldn’t help the scoff that emitted from you. This was THE Kylo Ren. Of course you knew about him. Everyone in the galaxy knew about him. A year or so had passed since he rose to power as the leader of the First Order. His mission to wipe out the resistance and create a new orderly world was common knowledge to even the lowest street rats. His ruthlessness was also well known. Having this new information about the man seated in front of you, petting your closest friend, made you stumble back against the door behind you. Your eyes briefly dipped down to his waist and took in the sight of his lightsaber attached to his belt. Your brain felt like it was going to explode with all of the fear, confusion, and detachment from your current reality.

Your blood ran cold as he rose to his feet. Bubby jumped from his lap and padded up to you, looking up expectantly. “You can bring him along if you like. My general has a cat of his own.” Ren walked towards you, hands clutched together behind his back.

Suddenly your words found you as an exasperated sound ruptured forth. “I’m not going anywhere. Find an apprentice somewhere else. I’ve been a slave before and I have no desire to be under the thumb of some man who thinks he is my master.” You puffed out your chest to try to intimidate him further. “Now get out!”

His eyes narrowed in your direction and chuckled darkly. “Who said anything about being a slave? I’ll be your master yes, but only as your teacher and protector to shape you to take your place at my side as my apprentice. You have skills that are hard to find and I’ve been searching for someone like you, like us, for a while now.” He approached slowly and as he stood before you, towering over your short frame he pressed into your mind. _I will beget upon you the true power of the dark side of the Force._

Suddenly images of his conquests, emotions of power, and what can only be described as this mysterious Force began to flood into your mind. His pressure in your head felt akin to the connection that you linked to in the dance hall. This power shook you to your very core. The power that was surging in your own body embraced together with his. It was more commanding than anything you had ever felt before. It encircled you, caressing such deep parts of the energy inside. Your whole body trembled as the rush of it all came to a sudden halt. Tears began to weep silently from your eyes and you looked up at the hulking man before you. The abrupt impasse of your connection left you ravenous for more. Kylo Ren looked intently down at you before one last command.

“Now get packed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you are liking this story! Xoxo


	4. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting real. Really real. Kylo is taking you away from the life you worked so hard for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy when TLJ came out so that I could rewatch and make sure all of my story elements werent clashing with the canon. Doing research is helpful, but actually watching it helps my mind's eye a lot more. I went to see it in theaters the day it came out, but I had a kidney infection and spent almost the whole screening in blinding pain. Paying attention was really hard. ;-; BUT now that I'm refreshed and I can safely say that my vigor for the canon is renewed.

_Did you even have a choice?_ There had been stories of what Kylo Ren could do to his enemies. The lightsaber swaying from his hip as he leisurely paced was enough to remind you of the kind of power that he held. Your hands shook as you threw clothes into the largest bag you could find. Your precious ivory box, your music holodeck, your sewing kit, and Bubby’s things were crammed in alongside both civilian clothes and your costumes. The materials they were made of alone were worth a fortune. The props,however, would have to stay. Looking around your home, your mind swirled with so many thoughts all at once. What was even going on? This whole thing was happening so fast, the fear of your past repeating itself was surging in your blood. Going with this man seemed to be your only option, but how were you supposed to give up everything that you had worked so hard for? He had stopped his gait and was staring at you in slight amusement from his place near the door.

“You won’t have to worry about your basic needs. You will want for naught where we are going. My ship will provide you with everything and accommodations will be ready as we board. My command shuttle is waiting to take us up there from the hanger on the outskirts of the city." 

“You seem to have this all planned out, huh.” You couldn’t hide the incredulous tone that your voice carried. This was all so sudden, but you couldn’t deny that the things that you had seen in those visions called out to something inside in ways you could never have fathomed.

“I’m always three steps ahead. It would serve you well to remember that.” Ren turned to the door and opened it with a slight wave of his hand. Outside were two soldiers in shiny white armor. He beckoned them forward to the bag that you had zipped up.

“Can I have a moment alone to change out of my stage costume?” You remembered in the rush that you were still wearing your jeweled attire underneath the sheer flowing fabric of the tunic. The exposure seemed to increase tenfold after the realization hit.

Ren shook his head. “We must be going. I sensed that your boss is going to send someone to check up on you soon enough. We need to be off planet as soon as possible. The less that know where we are taking you the better.” The man reached down to pick your tooka up and handed him to you. With your costume case and the bag with your entire life being toted out by the troopers, you were nudged along to follow them. Once out in the hall, Ren closed the door and followed behind you closely. His presence cast a shadow, and you began to sweat bullets as they pushed you into the lift and ushered it down to the ground floor.

The entire party was silent and you snuck a glance in the leader’s direction. Ren’s face gave no distinct indication that he was concerned in the slightest. You weren’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. You weren’t sure of anything at the moment. All you could do was grip your tooka to your chest as he became agitated while being held.

When the lift doors opened on the ground floor, there was a ginger haired man waiting to receive your group. Two more troopers stood behind him. Ren nodded towards him as your party neared, “General, please meet our newest recruit.”

“Magenta Morey, it’s a pleasure. I am General Hux of the First Order,” the general spoke to you as you approached. “I hope our Supreme Leader has not frightened you too much. You are in good hands, I assure you.” He placed his hand gently on your lower back and guided you to a transport vehicle that the remaining members of the party filed into. You took a last look at your building before the door slid shut and locked you inside with this group of strangers. The brief memory of your mother from when you were taken as a child flashed in your head. Exhaling painfully, you stood in between the Commander and the General as the vehicle jolted forward to the edge of the city.

\----

After arriving to the hangar, you were escorted immediately into a large black command shuttle. The sense of dread in your stomach only deepened as you were locked into a seat and Bubby was taken to the back of the ship to a holding container. As the carrier lifted off the ground towards the sky, the crew was silent, only speaking when it was necessary for the travel back to your destination which you now knew to be "The Finalizer”. The General was occupied with a datapad and Kylo Ren studied you silently from his place standing near the cockpit of the ship. You didn’t hold his uncomfortable gaze for long, busying yourself with the hem of your tunic. The edge reached your mid-thigh and under the cold air of the ship your legs began to prickle with gooseflesh.

“We will be arriving in less than twenty minutes,” said the co-pilot from the front of the ship. You poked your head out from your place to look through the front window to a looming, black Star Destroyer. The vastness of space seemingly went on forever around it. The throbbing in your head was the only thing assuring you that this was real. Everything surrounding you felt like a fever dream as the unknown enveloped your world.

 _What could he possibly see in me to think I’m worth his attention as an apprentice? Sure these mysterious powers were something he obviously shared, but what about who I am is desirable? I'm not a strategist or warmonger. I take my clothes off and do sexy dances for drunken men for a damn living. Does he expect me to dance for him? Sure I'm a quick study, but as far as it's concerned, this is way over my head._ Your thoughts clouded your mind and your eyes glazed over as the last few minutes passed.

The ship jolted as it landed in a docking bay on the side of the impossibly huge destroyer. Immediately, those in the cabin began to bustle to their duties. A crew member picked up your tooka from his place in the hold and tufts fur fell to the floor of the ship. You gave him an apologetic look for the state of his uniform. He, along with your baggage, made an exit. You stood waiting, not knowing what to do as the general spoke to the commander about a report on his datapad. A couple of minutes went by and after a few words of affirmation did they turn their attention to you.

“Allow me to show you to your quarters.” Kylo Ren approached you and gestured to the ramp. You nodded and followed his lead down into the hanger. The general was behind you, but took off in another direction as you landed on the durasteel floor. The bay was full of crew members bustling around working diligently at their jobs. Sparks flew overhead as repairs were being made to different space travel vehicles. You gazed in wonder at all of the activity flowing. 

The commander’s gate was long and quick, and so your short legs forced you into a trot behind him. The thoughts of each member began filling their head, and subsequently yours, as you weaved behind him. _Does the Supreme Leader have a pet now? She’s too pretty to be anything more than a concubine. Stars, what is up with that hair? I’d give her a go for sure. Sweet, creamy thighs. Wonder what her tits look like._

Approaching a lift, Ren waved his hand towards the panel and it opened instantly. You followed along silently as he entered. When the doors shut and you were carried upwards, you shifted slightly realizing it was just the two of you.

“You’ll have to ignore their inane comments. I will teach you further on how to block out their thoughts soon enough. Not everyone here is an animal, I assure you.” He didn’t turn or look down at you as he spoke.

“I’ve taught myself how to do it, but it takes a lot of focus. The only thing I can do to quiet my mind without effort is to smoke this herb that I was introduced to during my time in the seedier places. Works wonders.”

He didn’t reply verbally, but hummed slightly. Silence surrounded you again as the lift stopped and as soon as the doors opened, he was off once more. You jolted back to life and scampered after him to match his pace. The long corridors stretched forward and were seemingly endless. You were too busy looking around at the interior walls and doors of the ship to notice when he stopped abruptly. Slamming into the back of him, you made a noise of surprise and landed backwards on your rear.

“I hope you aren’t always this distracted, Magenta. Don’t make me regret my choice before we’ve even begun.” Ren turned slightly to look down at you. Blushing madly, you scrambled onto your feet again. “This will be your quarters for now.”

He gestured to the panel next to the door. Taking that as a cue, you placed your palm onto it. The scanner read your handprint and flashed green a few times. The door slid into the wall and opened up the entryway to what would be your new home. Walking tentatively into the low light, you approached the center of the space with Ren following close behind. Your bags were placed by a bed in the corner of the room along with Bubby who was nosing through the blankets. The snap of the door closing triggered you to turn around. The tall man was merely a foot away, towering intimidatingly over you.

“We will meet at 0700 tomorrow. Get some rest and prepare yourself for a full day of meetings and training. We will be bringing you up to speed on what is expected of you. There is a datapad stored in the table next to your bed. It has ways of contacting the general and I should you have questions. You will also have access to the holonet from it for personal research and entertainment during your downtime.”

You looked up at the stoic man front of you, still wary of the situation. “What about… What about my job? Will they know what happened – will Horath think that I left?”

“He will be notified that you are now under the protection of the First Order. You will have to leave your past behind you now and only look to what is expected of you in the future. All will be discussed with you in the morning. I advise you meditate and get some sleep.” Ren replied quickly. You nodded to him and he turned from you to the door. It opened up immediately to his presence and within a blink, he was gone.

You took the chance to look around the room. It was smaller than your domicile on Garei. Quite militaristic in design, the metallic walls and floor were a dull rubbed sheen. You walked to the door to the right of the entry way and it opened revealing a refresher stocked with basic toiletries. You kicked yourself for not bringing along your lux bath products. Would you be able to procure stuff like that with your credits here? You’d have to remember that for the meeting tomorrow. Making a mental list of questions for the morning seemed like a good idea. 

Leaving the refresher, you walked towards a counter with a few cabinets and what looked like a small refrigerator. Opening it up, you searched through the sustenance provided for you. Prepackaged food, all seemingly healthy and bland, lined the interior. There was a tabletop nano-oven sitting on the counter in order for you to enjoy some of the meals heated up. Somewhat satisfied with the options, you picked through some of the cabinets nearby and located other things like protein bars and filtered water.

Grabbing a bottle of water and dried fruit bar, you snacked as you gravitated towards the rest of your quarters. There was a wardrobe a few feet from the foot of the bed that was much smaller than the one you had in your domicile. You opened its door and spied garments already hung up inside. The items were all shades of gray and black, akin to the rest of the ship you had seen so far. Wolfing down your snack, you set to work unpacking your things into the drawers and hanging up your athletic dancewear and costume pieces. They seemed like a moot item at this point, but you couldn’t bear to part with the colorful fabrics that you had poured your blood, sweat, and tears into. You removed your show pieces from earlier and changed into a comfortable dress to sleep in for the evening. 

Once your clothing was situated, you began to set your other items into various places around the room. You brought your ivory box over to the bedside and stored it in your bedside drawer next to your new datapad. Yawning, you approached the bed and slid in next to Bubby who had made a comfortable spot by your pillow.

You switched off the lights from a panel on the wall and attempted to meditate to sleep. All of the thoughts from the day were swimming through your head, however and trying to clear your mind seemed an impossible feat with the dreadful headache pounding between your ears. Twenty minutes went by without any luck quieting out your thoughts. Sighing heavily, you turned the lights up 50% and opened your side table drawer. Pulling out your ivory box, you sat up and organized its contents on your side table. The jar of your herb, your smoking conduit, and your flair box were neatly set upon the table as you got to work preparing your calming ritual.

You packed the tiny basin with a fresh chunk of herb and lit it ablaze. The smoke infiltrated your lungs and you picked up your pillow to blow it into. You were careful to not let any rise to the vents, wary that it would set off an alarm. After three draws of the spicy fog, you set your things back into your box. Tucking them into the drawer once more, your thoughts began to relax. You dimmed the lights again and sighed a happy noise into the quiet room as your headache began to dissipate. Relief at last began to swirl through you and after cozying up in the blankets, you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

\----

Ren felt your Force signature dissolve as he meditated in his personal chamber. Baffled at how easily it snuffed out from being so close to you, he rose and shrugged his cloak on. Walking down the hall towards your quarters, he reached out to try and connect back with you. Approaching your door, he slowed his pace and quietly opened the portal to your room. Bubby mewled quietly at the intrusion, but settled back down once the quiet resumed. The smell of strange incense hit him, its odor foreign and pungent. He recalled your previous comment and stepped closer to your sleeping form. Your soft breathing indicated your sleeping state. He watched you for a few minutes before backing out and exiting the room.


	5. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a briefing on Magenta's past life and thus begins her new one. Its day one aboard the Finalizer and your new masters are ready to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get much longer from here on out. I hope everyone is finding it interesting. I'm really enjoying the research into the Star Wars universe to fit my own narrative. There is just so much to look through. I've got some audio books and im slowly making my way through the Clone Wars animated series with my husband. Gives me some great ideas and themes to get creative.

An alarm sounded at 0600, stirring you from unconsciousness. Looking around the room, you became frightened at the unfamiliar surroundings, but after the pang of fear hit, memories of the previous day slowly slipped back into your mind. You sighed deeply and tried to shake the feeling as you threw off the blankets. Bubby had already begun to get into your new digs. You had noticed a lower cabinet door propped open where he was rifling through the things tucked away inside. Once on your feet, you began your morning stretching routine. The pounding in your head from the previous day had fully subsided, allowing your neck and shoulders to relax as you worked your muscles and joints from their slumber.

The selections of toiletry items in the refresher were… underwhelming. Perusing the generic bottles, you shook your head in dissatisfaction and started up the shower. The lukewarm water wasn’t the most relaxing, but you would get used to it as you had in every situation when under someone else’s thumb. Once your basic showering needs were met, you wrapped yourself in a towel and combed out the tangles of your hair. The commander had said there would be training, so you decided to wear a tight braid down the back of your head. Plaited like that, your locks stayed firmly in place. During your circus days you wore your hair like this in order to fit it under a gaudy headpiece. You couldn’t be risked to stand out too much when it came to those performances because of how routinely they cycled through their acrobats. You had been tossed around to different companies through your youngest years, so normalcy never came until you had grasped it yourself. 

Making your way through to your wardrobe, you looked at what the options were for work out gear supplied to you. The options were bleak and many of the pieces looked far too big to fit your slight build. You had managed to grab a few things of your own, including your sewing kit thank the stars, in your mad rush to get packed before Ren put his saber through you. A pair of black fitted leggings paired with a deep red midi compression top seemed appropriate. Slipping those on, you opened your costume trunk to grab your practice shoes. He never said what kind of training you would be doing, so if it was physical you wanted to be ready to show him you were prepared. Something you excelled in was being ready to attack a new task with vigor, lest you be caught off guard and punished in any way. It was a nod back to your youth where they would beat those who were unprepared with rods made of light, swishy wood. The sudden memory of your first beating made you shiver.

0645\. After setting out some food and water for Bubby, you realized you were never told where to meet for the morning. As if on cue, the door to your quarters slid open. You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sound, whipping around to see the commander stalking through your threshold. His handsome face stoically peered down at you.

“Shit! Can’t you knock or something before just barging in here?! I know I didn’t have much of a choice in coming to this place, but could you give me even an inkling of privacy?” the irritation in your voice was obvious to the man, but he made no comment as he stood a few feet from the door.

“Glad to see you are ready for the day. Follow me. We will begin the morning with your briefing. There is much to go over.”

Without another word, Ren spun on his heel and went back the way he came. Following the swift man again through the halls, you attempted to keep up as he walked you from corridor to corridor, down a lift, and around some more halls. You were thoroughly turned around at this point and trying to take in all of the doors and passages was impossible at the speed you were walking. Eventually you made it to what looked like a small board room with three people sitting at the conference table that sat a total of six. Ren gestured to a chair at the end of slab.

Sitting down you immediately felt under dressed as you looked from person to person. The commander sat down at the opposite end, his black flowing robes covering every inch of his large frame. On the right of him was trooper with black chrome armor and a black pauldron on his shoulder. His helmet sat beside him on the table revealing his dark, stoic face and short black hair. The general took up the seat on Ren’s left. A younger man was sitting next to you on your left, typing away on a datapad set up for notations. Both of these men were clad in military uniforms, impeccably ironed and fitted.

Clearing his throat, the general began, “Magenta Morey, originally taken from Taanab by a Hutt slaver company. Sold to Farheedia Circus of the Outer Rim originally but bounced from troupe to troupe until you escaped on your own making it to Corellia. From there you worked as a dancer and prostitute at a few different taverns and dance halls until you made it most recently to Garei. There you were employed at the Cerise Doxy until extraction by Supreme Leader Ren. Your parents’ current status is unknown, although our leads speculate to us that many villages had been pillaged in the area by slavers. It is quite possible that your parents are dead. Am I correct so far?”

All you could do was stare at the man who had laid your life out before everyone in attendance. A blush formed on your cheeks as the most intimate and scandalous parts of your life were announced without hesitation. You had always figured you mother was dead by now, but without resources to really investigate it, you left it where it was in the past. You could never remember a father figure in even your earliest memories. Nodding silently to the man, he continued reading from his report.

“You have been brought here to us due to your strong connection to the Force and aptitude at learning new skills quickly and efficiently. You are to be trained under the guidance of Supreme Leader Ren, myself, Captain Orr,” He gestured to the black chrome trooper before continuing, “and a few combat specialists within the Knights of Ren. After deliberation we have all concurred that you are more than capable to take on the role as the Supreme Leader’s apprentice. Given that you are older than most students of the Force, your training is to be expedited. Over the next several months you will endure training of the highest caliber. Due to your past, we are sure that you will be more than capable.”

When the general was through with his spiel, he nodded to the Captain.

“You will be working with me on weapons training. I will give you a schedule of when we are to meet and you will be responsible for any follow up training on your own. The expectations of your accuracy and handling will be determined after our first session together. Tomorrow at 0800 we will meet at the practice range in Sector R3.” His meticulous voice recited your instructions and you nodded, committing the appointment to memory.

“You and I will begin training immediately,” continued Ren. “In order for us to efficiently get you up to speed, we need to know where to stand on all accounts. As my apprentice, you will be guided by the people I trust most. However, you are expected to take on each new assignment with fervor. Failure to do so will result in punishments befitting the issue as I see fit.”

You attempted to maintain a façade of neutrality, but the thought of punishments had you whirling. This wouldn’t be an easy feat. You understood that much, but at this point it would either be comply or get thrown out of an airlock. Steeling yourself, you looked Kylo Ren directly in the eye.

“Bring it on.”

\----

The meeting was packed with information that you had never considered. Explanations of the current political climate were complicated to say the least. Since the devastation of the Hosnian system, the First Order had made waves taking over in the absolute absence of the senate. Trillions of lives were now space rubble and this military juggernaut had swooped in to claim control. Due to Hux’ efficient leadership of the flagship, delegates of the First Order had set up a web of dominion that all reported back to the current people sitting with you. The systems that had attempted to wage war against the hold of this military, the military that you were now a part of, were met with the swift and convincing hand of Supreme Leader Ren.

Your experience of the last year had not been as intense as the explanation you were given in the conference room aboard The Finalizer. Everyone knew of the expulsion of the Hosnian system, but the corruption of the senate made it an easy feat to turn a blind eye. Behind the scenes was a tremendous amount of effort and cunning, but to you it had just been another figurehead system of government taking over and making itself known. Life went on as it always had; everyone just trying to make a living for themselves and their own. Ignorance was bliss in the mind of a simple burlesque performer. 

It frightened you to know what the First Order was capable of, but the self preserving side of you was glad to know where you stood. Now that your hand was forced to play in the game of war that Hux and Ren had waged, you were going to need to give everything you had to keep up with it. Kriffing story of your life.


	6. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first training session with Kylo has arrived. Think you can impress him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about the Force is hard, but writing about being turned on by it is harder. I love how eager Magenta is to impress the Supreme Leader while also maintaining that she is an independent woman who don't need no man.

After your long and informative meeting had wrapped up with the three most powerful people of the First Order, you had followed Ren to a massive training facility on the port side of The Finalizer. This multistory chamber housed more equipment than you had ever seen before in your life. Areas for sparring, weightlifting, and climbing were spaced neatly around the extensive place. The area was deserted, save for yourself and your master, creating an eerily quiet aura in such a massive space.

Ren headed straight for locker rooms off to the side, indicating you to wait at the door. After a few minutes had passed, he emerged dressed in loose fitting practice clothing. You walked with him to a sparring mat and he stood across from you, looking at you expectantly for a few moments.

“Well? Show me what you are capable of.” remarked the tall man.

“Like… my skills?” you asked unsure of what he wanted exactly. He nodded and at that you considered what would dazzle him the most. After only a moment you turned your back to him and took a deep breath.

Exhaling, you readied your stance and started a series of acrobatic moves. Beginning with a cartwheel, you ran off flips and tumbles ranging in complexity. You traveled further away from him with each individual move before twisting in the air and returning to the spot you started at with another equal round of impressive tricks. Breathing heavily, it was your turn to look at him expectantly. His facial expressions didn’t change and he was not giving off a single thought through his steeled mental block.

“How flexible are you?”

Thinking a moment, you bent backwards into a bridge. Your legs swiftly lifted up into a perfect handstand and then bent into a scorpion pose. Lifting your head, you touched your toes to the top of your scalp. You raised your legs back up and slowly dropped them until they formed a front split. After a few seconds you rotated your hips into a middle split. Flexing your feet into the stretch, you sighed and bounced them back to straight. Tucking into a roll, you sprung up to your feet and looked up to the man for further instruction.

He was pensive for a moment before nodding. “Fantastic. This will prove beneficial to the rest of your physical conditioning. I’m sure we can incorporate your skill set into your combat training easily. I’m impressed.”

Feeling heat flush slightly to your cheeks, you muttered a thank you. His gaze was intimidating, but it goes without saying that this man was captivating to you in so many ways. You couldn’t help but revel in his compliment. You heard even more gratuitous comments daily, but something about them coming from his mouth with his sultry voice made them all the more genuine. The scar dividing his features was rugged and his broad chest made your resolve to focus on your training waver. His roughly muscled frame towered over your short and lithe one. _If he's going to be my new master from now on, at least he’s an attractive one._

Snapping back to reality, Ren gave you a smirk. Did you… think that too loudly? The flush on your face only intensified as he brushed past you walking towards a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. He looked over his shoulder at your embarrassed self cemented in place.

“Climb.”

You didn’t need any more than that to convince you. You flitted over to the rope nearest him and began to scale up the thick woven line. In a flash you were at the top where it was jointed into the ceiling. You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face as you sensed the ground underneath you receding. Gripping with your thighs and feet, you let your top half flip to hang upside down to look at Ren below you.

“I’m a fairly experienced climber. My best acts were the aerial silks and the aerial hoop. I’ve also done trapeze, tightrope, and trampoline. Other things too, but I excelled with those in particular.”

“I see.” Kylo thought a moment. “Come back down.”

Flipping back up, you loosened your grip with your thighs and allowed the rope to glide between them. The fabric between them warmed with friction as you swiftly came back to the floor.

“Have you ever engaged in hand to hand combat?” Ren began to circle you, sizing you up.

“Not really. I kept out of trouble pretty easily by reading people’s thoughts. Hearing and feeling what they planned to do before they could do it helped. Most thugs are pretty easy to manipulate. I’ve been able to trick more than a few to leave me alone.” Feeling his presence was intoxicating. The buzzing in your mind when he was near grew in intensity as you felt his gaze rake you over.

Suddenly, as he rounded behind you for the second time, his hand snapped out to grab your upper arm. He latched onto it roughly and tossed you to the side. Yelping at his crushing grip, you went flying to the ground. Tucking and rolling into a somersault, you sprang back up and whipped on him. You scowled and went into a defensive pose.

“Your stance is all wrong,” Kylo huffed. Walking over to where you landed, he rounded behind you again and adjusted your shoulders, hips, and feet until he was satisfied. Your skin seared where his had touched you, but you brushed it off and focused on his words.

The commander began a spiel about awareness and defensive tactics while testing your physical fitness. He ran you through various calisthenic exercises while he lectured. Intense sets of physically challenging tasks had you sweating and panting, but you attacked each instruction without hesitation as he continued. To your surprise, he had been doing all of this alongside you. His fitness level was on a whole separate plane of existence than yours, so all you could do was push yourself to keep up.

The next three hours went by painfully as your muscles screamed in exertion. Drill after drill turned your arms and legs into noodles by the time he decided you had had enough.

“I expect you to retain everything I went over. This will be a true test of your physical and mental endurance. I’m not going to go easy on you, so unless you are bleeding from your eyes, I expect you to continue with the effort you put into today.” Ren walked over to where you were lying on your back, breathing deeply to slow your heart rate. He didn’t even look phased by the hours of work you both had put in.

“I will try not to disappoint you, Sir,” you replied earnestly.

“Do or do not,” he remarked back to you. “There is no try.” He glanced down at your breathless body. “And you are to refer to me as Master from now on. You will use my title when you respond to show me that you are dedicated to this; to me. I won’t tell you a second time.”

\----

After torturing you with physical activity, the commander lead you back to your quarters. Thankfully his gate was slower this time, allowing you to not only keep up but memorize the route back from the training gym.

You showered and tentatively dressed in the apprentice garb he instructed you to wear. A black, cap sleeve tunic, pants, and a sash seemed appropriate enough. You had the hour to yourself as he instructed you to clean up and eat a light lunch. The next portion of the day was to be spent with Force training.

You were stretching out your sore legs when your master retrieved you once more. He said nothing but made a motion for you to follow. The route seemed familiar enough and it was back into the training room you went. There were officers milling about now that it was later in the cycle and, upon your entrance, they all seemed to be aware of the presence of the Supreme Leader. Many put their nose back into their own workouts, but a few kept their eyes on the both of you, making sure to be as subtle as possible. Their thoughts, however, weren’t subtle in the slightest. _Who is that pretty girl? The Supreme Leader is so handsome, I’d give anything if he’d notice me. I hope they do some cool shit. Is that the girl the shuttle engineer was talking about? Kick his ass, little girl!_

It was mortifying to know that your master could hear these too. It was strange realizing someone else could do the same thing you could. If you were somehow given the ability of mental sight like this, what were the odds that another being could do the same? The galaxy is a big place and its presumptuous to think that it could only happen once. Still, you had never really had to account for another mind reader until now. 

Back on the mats once more, Kylo turned to face you. He retrieved a small object from his pocket and set it on the floor in between the two of you and stepped back a few feet. 

“Lift it.” 

Looking down, it seemed to be a ring etched with ancient markings. The band was a tarnished silver and the stone set in the middle was a cloudy opal. Concentrating on the item, you could feel remnants of the Force flowing from it. It was easy enough to touch the ring with your mind as it called out gently like a song. 

Lifting your aching arm up slightly, you closed your eyes and focused on what you could feel from it. You had never tried to lift anything before; unaware that the skills you had, the Force as it were, could be used in such a manner. Breathing deeply, all focus on the ring, you pushed out as hard as possible to move it. The strain began to hurt your mind and you relented. Opening your eyes, you looked down at the ring still sitting where it was placed. 

Kylo stood as a paramount of blank expression. You looked to him silently, hoping for some sort of guidance on this. After a moment of more blank expression you turned back to the ring, focusing on it a second time. Exhaling, you stared directly into the opal embedded into the metal and imagined your own hand picking it up as if to examine it 

After a moment you could start feel it in between your fingers. The hard, smooth surface of the stone was cool to the touch of your mental caress. The ring twitched in place on the ground and you gasped lightly in amazement. You tightened your mental grip on the ring, and slowly raised your hand. With the slow movement, the curved metal began to rise an inch from the ground. Excitement surged in your body, elation of this new power took over the feeling that your were procuring. 

As suddenly as it lifted from the floor, it went flying into the air several feet above your heads. Squeaking in alarm, you dropped your hold on it and it came back down and bounced off the mat.

Holding your breath, you looked at Kylo not knowing what to do or say. His body language hadn’t shifted in the slightest and it was impossible to catch any sort of thoughts from him.

“The Force as you have just witnessed is the manipulation of the existence between all things. Its the extension of yourself in this plane that causes the ability to move solid objects. You felt the ring; felt the physical aspects of it without touching it. I chose this item because it has a connection to the Force, making it easier to lock onto. It once belonged to a Sith Lord from many years ago. Before you or I existed.” 

The ring began to float again, but not of your own accord. You stared at it as it floated in circles around your head. “Your emotions and mental state have everything to do with your ability to use the Force. When you felt excitement, your hold surged and you lost control of it. I’m going to teach you that control, but in doing so you need to be able to relent supremacy to me.”

You slowly nodded, unsure of what to say. Every time you managed to get out from under the thumb of a man, you seem to end up right back under it again. If it was going to help you learn how the lift the damn ring, it was okay to give in to it right? The tension of success and subsequent loss earned more throbbing in your head. It made sense now that you have felt it, but with how much focus it required, progress seemed daunting. 

Kylo approached and stood close behind you. The heat radiating off of his body seeped into your own, causing you to inhale deeply. His scent was alluring; slightly musky and masculine. He grabbed the ring out of the air and held it up to your line of vision. Taking your right wrist, he turned your palm up and placed the ring in the center. 

“I’m going to enter your mind and do it with you. Give me control.” His voice, high above your head, sunk from your crown deep down to your toes. Ever silent, you nodded again. He rested his palm on the back of your own hand and his free hand came up to touch a few fingers to your temple. 

The connection between you was immediate and in the breath of a second, you were no longer holding the reins in your mind. His dominating presence was there, taking up space in such a deep, penetrative way. This submission was akin to nothing you had ever experienced. Kylo began to unlock the same feeling of the Force in you without a second thought and the ring hovered slightly in your hand. 

Your body buzzed with electricity so familiar, every neuron was firing off resoundingly. This was pure power; pure control. It was so easy to get lost in it and with Kylo Ren at the helm of this experience you felt in touch with everything around you. The ring gave off a tangible throb of Force power and the connection with your master brought forth the taste of darkness. Inexplicable power rushing through the connection between the two of you began to forge a singularity. It was as if you had become one entity. 

Kylo’s fingers left your temple and you both inhaled sharply at the break in the connection. The ring dropped, bouncing off of your palm and dropped to the ground. Immediate desperation flooded your core, as if the pure essence of your being was ripped out. Nothing was said for several moments. It only took a couple of breaths before Kylo had settled and stepped back from you. The gripping in your chest had not subsided so easily, and it was difficult to regain control of your body after relinquishing such sovereignty to him.

“If you train hard enough, you could be capable of so much more than anything you ever perceived possible. I’m sure you are more than ready to take on this feat, but rest assured that I will not allow you to fail. I’m not going to tolerate anything less than your best.” 

Kylo circled around to the front of you, stopping to turn his head to look down and meet your gaze. “Impress me further, and I’ll reward you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use an OT quote somewhere. Yoda's words seemed the most appropriate because of his relationship with Luke. Training someone who is impatient and expectant could not be easy, so i'm sure Luke flipped this around onto young Ben Solo. Kylo Ren then begets this ancient quote to his apprentice because he can sense the same attitude of impatience in her. Jedi and Sith teachings are going to become a bit of a gray area when it comes to training our lil Mag, but she has no attachment to either the dark or light like most force users are trained to have. Its all one big blob of gray eventually.


	7. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful first day calls for a little self love. Magenta dives into her new position in life and is determined to own it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the first bit of smutty goodness. Not much, but hopefully its enough to keep you entertained until the big bomb drops (Spoiler: that will be Chapter 11)

After Kylo Ren had dragged out any ounce of energy from the day, he dismissed you to your quarters for the remainder of the evening. Day one was over. So much information had been crammed into your head that you were inclined to treat yourself to a relaxing self medicating session. You ate a hot meal in silence with Bubby resting in your lap and smoked some herb after the throbbing in your skull would not subside. In your slightly inebriated state, you took to your data pad and flipped through various files and information packets that had been uploaded to its memory. There was history of The Empire, history of The First Order. Detailed reconstructions of ancient battles in ancient wars went on for pages and pages. 

“Boooooring.”

Continuing to flip through the applications available, you found an item request line. Your eyes lit up at the possibility of getting some fancy soaps and shampoos back into the refresher. Ren did say you would want for nothing here. When he said rewards, could this be what he meant? Thinking deeply, you began to type up a list of various wants to have stocked. In your chilled out state, you added some larger things for personal entertainment. A few items seemed extra frivolous and would probably be denied, but it would be worth a shot.

By the time you were through with your requisite and had it sent for approval, the time read 2100. Your mind was swimming with thoughts of what Kylo Ren had shown you and it was hard not to be overwhelmed with the intensity that you had encountered when meshed in the mind of your master. You really wanted to harness the power that he had demonstrated, but it had you so mentally fatigued that you couldn’t push yourself to think on it further.

Pulling your holodeck from your cabinets, you flipped through some music and started one of your favorite playlists. The songs were sensual and you danced around the room to them while getting ready for bed. You did a strip tease for no one, flouncing around the room while changing into a silky nightgown. Your skin felt sensitive and you caressed up and down your thighs gently. Higher and higher your fingers went.

Falling back onto your mattress, you pressed your right hand in between your thighs and groped your mound over the soft panties there. You relished in the pressure on the sensitive spot, pleasure heightening with the soothing high you were still riding. You hooked your thumbs into the fabric and pulled it off in time with a sexy drag of the music. Flinging them away, your hand went back to its ministrations at your folds, teasing them gently. Your other hand slid under the silk and over your breast. Pinching and teasing your nipple made it grow taught and aroused like the rest of your body.

Your headache still throbbed lightly in your skull, but you attempted to ignore it. The pressure reminded you of Kylo and his handsome face filled your mind. Biting your lip, you focused on him as the heat between your legs grew. The power he exuded was intoxicating in the best way and there was no denying your attraction.

Forgiving yourself for a moment of weakness, you imagined what it would feel like to have his large, rough hands caressing as you were in the current moment. Fingers pressed to your clit, you worked slow circles around it, teasing and arousing the bud out further. All of his touches from earlier in the day came to mind. Strong hands adjusting your posture, lingering on your hips. It was all business then, but now it was playtime.

Bucking into your hand, you let sweet gasps of pleasure release from your lips. You blushed at the thought of him hearing your wanton panting. Hoping that the walls were soundproof enough to keep prying ears from listening in, you continued to work your clit. Playing softly at first, your fingers worked quicker and quicker until the movements became erratic.The headache grew with intensity as your arousal edged towards its peak. A few more slickened circles and you crashed down on the other side. A halfhearted moan escaped into the room and the rush of a much needed orgasm helped the pain in your head subside. 

Wrapping yourself in the blankets and shutting the lights off, you drifted off peacefully listening to your music player. Eventually Bubby made his way to your side and snuggled up closely. 

Dreaming, aside from the occasional nightmares, had become a rarity as you had become older and delved into more desperate methods of blocking out the thoughts of others. Your youth was filled with nights where you could hear nothing but the screams and cries of other slaves’ minds. It was mental torture trying to push that out. You had no one to turn to about it and when sleep did catch up to the exhaustion, the visions would give your mind no respite. 

The visions were the worst after you had been beaten for misconduct. The pain in your body pushed this power inside to roar to life. You had realistic dreams of situations like falling from your hoops and silks. The fear from the falls would push you to wake up screaming and thus more beatings would commence. It took a long while to get used to them and you lived in mental anguish for much of your childhood. 

When you were a little over 15 years of age, mind altering substances from the lowly stagehands were introduced. At first it was a godsend to have something to dull the pain, but it caused your performance to falter. More failure, more beatings. One night on an urban yet forested planet that you couldn’t recall the name of, a man trying to prey on your youth and innocent face gave you the herb that has become your second companion next to Bubby. After the first inhale from his crude cigarette, you were hooked. 

That night after your first day of training, you had vivid visions of Kylo. The sexual energy radiating from him was palpable even in the dreamscape. His damp hair stuck to his forehead as he rode out his own pleasures. Muscles tensed as he grunted into bliss and hot streaks of pearly white rippled down the fist on his cock.

\----

“You sure you’ve never shot a blaster rifle before today?” asked Captain Orr as you aimed down to the holo targets. Your morning training with the Captain had started with basics on assembly and cleaning of the weapons. The assigned artillery was heavily used and worn from previous owners, but in your hands it felt comfortable. By now you had spent nearly four hours with the man.

“Just the small pistol I kept in my domicile on Garei, but I’ve never used anything heavier than that. I kinda needed to keep everything concealed under scant clothing,” you explained. Taking aim at a new batch of targets that had popped up, you breathed deeply and focused you mind. With every pull of the trigger, your own energy radiated through the barrel of the gun and near the holo’s center. It felt natural and freeing even with the larger weapon. At first your accuracy was haphazard as you acclimated to the different weights of the firearms you had run through during your session, but with Orr’s guidance, it became much easier. 

“In that case, we will move right along in our next meeting. I’ll have you run a solo simulation. It will be fairly easy to start, but you’ll need to think on your feet and be able to aim at the same time. We’ve got you scheduled to meet every three days with me, but the range is always available for you to use with your clearance. I expect you to practice until you can shoot these targets blindfolded.” Orr began to put all of the equipment away as he spoke. “There is a lot of pressure put on you by the General and Lord Ren, but I can see that you are more than capable.” He gave a half smile down at you as he shut the weapons closet. “I’ll admit I was hesitant at first. I’m used to training troopers from adolescence, so this was an interesting change of pace.”

“I appreciate that you are taking the time for me, Captain. I’m still trying to get my bearings on things, but you are a great teacher.” You smiled up at him. Rolling your shoulders, you tried to shake the stiffness from keeping them braced in firing position for so long.

Orr looked down at his datapad that had chimed with a new message. “Seems to be a change of plans for the rest of your evening. General Hux is going to have you meet him in the training facility at 1400 to begin his portion of instruction. Lord Ren will not be seeing you tonight.”

“Does it say why?” you replied, attempting to hide the disappointment. 

“Lord Ren doesn’t explain himself, nor should he have to, young lady,” explained the captain. His somewhat patronizing tone irked you, but it didn’t break through your facade, “It would be wise not to question him, lest he remind you that he is in charge.” Orr looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact. He began to walk through to the entry bay when he stopped and turned halfway towards you once more. “Those who anger the Supreme Leader are not known to walk away from it without a few ailments. I wouldn’t want to see the same things happen to you. I know why he chose you, and I’m sure that you are more than capable of handling it. But… I would really hate to see such a beauty stand the in the way of his wrath.”

You couldn’t find the right words to reply with, so you thanked the Captain and went your separate ways. Thinking of his warnings, you reflected on how Kylo mentioned punishments. What kind of punishments were given for questioning his authority? As much as you loved to stick it to the Man, this was a high stakes situation and the consequences would be severe should you kriff this one up. It was just another three ringed circus, but a beating could be the least of your worries when dealing with an adept Force user.

\----

General Hux was waiting in the training facility at 1350. Dressed down in light athletic gear, he had shed the General pretense and looked more like a fitness coach. The short sleeves he wore showed that he was a lean guy, but well-maintained muscles curved up into the cloth. He watched you approach and gave a curt nod to your punctual arrival.

“Apprentice Morey, I’m pleased to see you arriving early for your training.” You gave him a slightly cocky smile, knowing that promptness would be the way to his heart. 

“Please, call me Magenta. I’ve not used my surname in so long, it’s kind of strange to hear it being used so often lately.” He gave you a nod before getting straight down to business.

“We will be going over military strategy while training your physical fitness alongside it. I reviewed the tapes of your training with Lord Ren yesterday and I’m certainly pleased that we do not have to start from scratch with you. I was most impressed at your ability.” He gave you a once over before turning to walk over to the mats. 

“Thank you sir, I’m a believer that your body is a sanctuary and it would do well to keep your best asset in the best condition possible. That coupled with the fact that my previous livelihood required me to be in appealing shape in order to get paid…”

The general huffed lowly in response. Noticing him bristle slightly, a quick thought of you in the costume worn under your tunic from the other night popped into his head. He smashed it down just as swiftly as it had come up, much to your amusement. With his back turned, he hadn't noticed the smirking expression on your face that was more than likely out of line, but you really couldn’t help yourself. 

The thought of others’ puritan ways was laughable compared to the things that went on in the underbelly of the urban cities. Sex was easy to come by if there were credits to spare no matter where you were. Military guys were definitely high paying customers when taking shore leave. You had entertained your fair share of them in the past to know how they ticked. They bottle up everything while on duty, but as soon as the officers have time to themselves, they take it out on as many holes as possible. You began to wonder what the general’s shore leave looked like.

Sexuallity was second nature to you after having to rely on it to survive. The thrill of it lost its luster pretty quickly, but it was still enjoyable to feed off of the intimate thoughts of others. In the beginning of your burlesque career, you were so guarded in your newfound free life that the only sexual solace you allowed yourself was through the thoughts of your patrons. It satisfied a dark place in yourself to hear all of the perversion and it propelled your self training in the mind manipulation that your bank account was so fond of. Eventually as the self-induced loneliness deepened, your sexual coping mechanism lost its spark.

Having your training to distract you helped keep your thoughts from the misery you should be feeling at your lost freedom. It was easy to feel conflicted and lost if you thought about it too much, so diving into the tasks being given was the easiest way to keep the gloom away.

\----

General Hux was a true Empire historian, having had consumed vast amounts of texts during his youth as a general’s son. He started your training session by running through basic military protocol while you copied the calisthenic routine that Kylo put you through the previous day. His lecture, dry as it was, covered a lot of basics one would need to know when it came down to acting appropriately on a star destroyer in an active wartime. 

Hux included history of The First Order’s cumulation after the fall of the Empire which was actually interesting. He spoke with fervor and pride when it came to anything regarding The First Order and its accomplishments, particularly within the last year. His work with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had gained them much ground within the creation with the new government framework in place. It was prestigious, you reckoned, to be placed at the top with these successful few.

Back at your quarters after Hux had run you through the mill for hours, you showered and kneaded your sore muscles into submission. It had been an exhausting two days. If every day was this intense, you didn't know how long you would be able to last without at least a hotter shower. Your body was throbbing with exertion, but the determination you felt fed the desire to get through it. 

That night the exhaustion from the day sent you easily to sleep and you hadn’t notice the pressure of Kylo skimming through your mind as you dived deeper into slumber.

 _You dreamed of him behind you like he had been during training. The hot breath coming from his open, panting mouth swept down the nape of your neck and the feeling of it prickling your skin caused you to tremble. His hands brushed firmly over the skin of your shoulders and down your arms, flowing his power of the Force through your body. You gasped and moaned vulgarly as it sent intense pleasure to every inch of the dreamscape._

The man who's mind was entwined in yours pulled away in shock at the sudden orgasmic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be posting my chapters twice a week until i get caught up to what ive written so far. Sunday will almost always have a chapter come out and the second one will be most likely be wednesday, but If i get busy as late as friday. I'm my own beta so i like to give myself time to have fresh eyes when coming back to it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, friend. It means a lot that you've made it this far with me on this story :)  
> xoxo


	8. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Knight of Ren has arrived to assist with your training. More Force training with Kylo leads to some interesting revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! No April Fools bamboozles here. This is a bamboozle free zone.

There was a message from Kylo Ren waiting on your datapad when you awoke to your screeching alarm at 0600.

_You will be training with a Knight of Ren this morning on hand to hand combat. I’ll fetch you for Force training at midday_

You wasted no time in getting ready. Dressed in your apprentice clothing, you made it to the training facility twenty minutes earlier than required to get your stretching done there. After getting through most of it, a woman with dark, cocoa skin walked in through the doors and approached you on the mats. Turning to greet her, you noticed that she was on the shorter side like yourself, yet built and bulky-a true powerhouse of a woman. She smiled lightly as she approached and reached out to brace and arm with you. 

“Hello Magenta, my name is Cacho-June Ren, but please call me June. Supreme Leader has asked me to help teach you physical combat from a… different perspective.” She laughed a little bit at her own joke, making you smile back at her.

“A pleasure to meet you June,” you expressed. The woman was covered as far as you could see in black tattoos; swirling and fierce. Black, intricately braided hair circled her head in an artful crown and her muscular stature was nothing short of terrifying, coupled with the marks on her body. She looked like she had seen a lot of battles.

June got right down to business and began discuss the benefits and drawbacks to short range fighting as a small opponent. Her lecture was much more animated than Hux or Kylo’s had been so far. Defense was going to be worked on first with focus on trying to predict the incoming attacks. She explained using slow motions on ways to evade and block other incoming moves. Her mouth never seemed to stop moving as she drew on with her lessons. You just nodded and asked questions as they came up, hooked on every word. 

By the fourth hour you had begun to memorize these moves like a dance. The conversation turned from combat to life experiences. June expressed interest in talking about your life as a dancer. Likewise, you wanted to know more about her life as a Knight of Ren. The two of you chatted as you went, interjecting a comment or a question on the actual fighting as it arose. It was easy to talk to June in a lighthearted way. She was a bit sassy in her own right, but it was endearing while you were circling each other on the mats.

The Knights of Ren were a group led by your master consisting of many Force users who trained under a Jedi Master. June was vague about a lot of it and insisted that you ask Kylo if you wanted to know more. She was loyal to him in every sense of the word and willing to protect the Knights at any cost. You admired her dedication. The way she spoke of your master was animated and full of reverence.

At first, June's hits were too fast for you to register and there was no doubt that you would be littered with bruises by the time Kylo was supposed to meet you. Your reflexes were sharp, but your opponent was highly skilled at close quarters combat. She gave you pointers and after the hours went by, June wasn’t able to land as many hits with your evasions. Her mental defenses were just as sharp and Kylo’s seem to be, so trying to read the next moves off of her seemed impossible. You instead looked out for physical tells that would give you an advantage. It soon began to feel as if your mind was slowing down the actions as they were happening to analyze possible outcomes. It took quite a bit of energy, but you found a good middle ground when you dedicated your thoughts to just the immediate area. After hyper-focusing on your combat teacher to prevent more strikes, you hadn’t noticed you master standing near the doors to the facility. 

“Master Ren,” purred June as she came to rest from her fighting stance. She turned to face him and strode over to where he leaned against the back wall. “I hope that your journey went well.” She braced his arm as she had yours upon meeting.

 _Journey?_ You hadn’t known that he had left the ship. What was responsible for taking him off the ship when he had all of these plans for your training? That had to have been the reason you trained with the General the previous evening. Trying not to linger on the thoughts, lest you explain why you are so concerned, you did a few back walkovers to stretch out. 

“It did indeed June. I hope you trip to join us here was just as prime. I’m pleased to say that I found what I was looking for.” Kylo glanced from her over to you. “How is my apprentice doing?”

June looked over at you too and grinned, “This peach is a fierce one. She’s got great agility. And a smoking body.”

You smirked and rolled your eyes at her. Kylo’s smokey gaze bore into yours and he beckoned you to the door. You followed him out and waved to June who winked at you as you passed.

“I’m glad to see you are taking to the position this well. I know the team I’ve assembled to streamline this is more than capable of teaching you everything necessary, but the real effort has got to come from you. I’m pleased with your performance for everyone thus far.”

Your cheeks tinged pink at his approval. “Thank you, Master. I do intend to take this seriously.”

Kylo hummed at your words and was silent as you walked. You decided it was a comfortable silence. A calm feeling floated between the two of you as the hallway progressed. The doors got further and further apart and you spotted domestic droids milling about as you reached a floor requiring handprint to access. If you weren’t mistaken, this had to be an elite officer’s floor. Was he taking you to his quarters? It seemed like he would be a very private person, but at this point you never knew what to expect. You had not even been here for a full week and he already trusted you to bring you here?

“You are to be my apprentice, Magenta. If I didn’t put my trust in you, then how do I expect you to trust me back?” He opened the door with a wave and allowed you to enter first. “This will only be productive if we work alongside each other without reservation.”

He locked the main door and strode past you to another on the far opposite wall. Looking around his sizeable room, you took in a general common area with a kitchenette on one side and a library of actual texts arranged near a writing desk on the other. The walls and floor were the same black sheen that you had in your own quarters. There were three doors leading off that you assumed housed a bedroom and refresher. The third one that he was headed towards was as non-descript as the others. It opened at his presence and he turned to look at you.

“Today we will meditate together and I will learn more about your connection to the Force.”

You walked tentatively into the low lit room and took in its contents. It was rather small, but there wasn’t much to take up the space. A small basin filled with ashes was placed in the center with plush black pillows surrounding it. Ren approached the basin and sat before it. You mirrored him on the opposite side and he got to work setting up the space in a ritualistic fashion. He opened a drawer in the small cabinet that the basin was perched on and pulled out a small, fragrant disk and a flare. He placed it among the ashes and lit it on several points before it began to smolder lightly and release a fragrant aroma. Inhaling deeply, it reminded you of a forest. It was earthy and spicy but not overpowering.

The man sitting in front of you closed his eyes. His face became pensive and peaceful and you took a fleeting moment to drink in his handsome features before closing your own. You both began to breathe deeply and settle into your postures.

 _Now then._ Ren’s thoughts began to fill your mind. _As I said before this will not work without trust. I’m going to enter your mind. If you do not want to walk out of here brain damaged, I recommend you let me in willingly._

You tensed slightly as you felt pressure at your temples. Breathing through the intrusion, you relaxed as much as the sudden feeling would allow. Ren’s presence filled your own and slowly memories began to crop up. _Your mother. Your captors. The first circus. The other slaves. Nights you spent trying to shut out all of the noise and commotion coming from the other children around you. Their pain became your pain as they cried for their lost loved ones; their lost lives._

Heartache gripped your chest as your remembered, but you managed to maintain your composure. He poked at each one, analyzing what he found there. Some of the images were fuzzy, requiring more of his focus to bring to the surface, but he managed to unearth things you hadn’t thought about since it occurred. Your memories began to continue forward to when you were older. _Hitting puberty. Sterilization. More death defying tricks. Beatings from your defiance. Escape. Stealing to survive. Selling your body to get rides to other planets. Trying to manipulate men so that they didn’t beat you to a pulp after having their way with you._

Tears fell silently as Kylo Ren probed through your mind further and further. It was all there, dredged up from some of the deepest parts of your memory. Your head murmured with pain after all of these repressed memories were handed over to him like a holovid daytime special. The debauchery of your life after the circus was shameful and dark. Seeking out comfort from substance and strangers, the trama from your past made the barriers of right and wrong so skewed. You stayed vigilant and kept quiet through it, allowing him to continue to look through the most hidden memories. 

Soon he had moved onto your life after you moved to Garei. _Run down strip joints. Meeting Horath for the first time. He knew you were worth so much more than where you were at in life. He took you in and sobered you up. You started to make a name for yourself and life became normal. Fear of letting anyone in to destroy the peace. No family, no friends, no lovers._

As the timeline drew to the present, the pressure subsided and you opened your eyes to look at your master. He was already staring at you with a pensive look. Silence between you deepened as you gazed at each other. Tears that had made their way down your face began to dry there, leaving red, wet marks on your pale cheeks. 

“I know this is hard, but your past makes you who you are. This needs to be the driving fury behind your connection to the Force. As mine is. You know where you stand in the universe and strive to rise above everything. I’m here to expand your vision.” Kylo’s voice was soothing to you after the rush of emotions that the memories had stirred up. Your heart was beating out of your chest knowing that he had seen the most shameful parts of your life. It was something you never thought you would have to revisit, but having to endure seeing it again so clearly was tedious.

He reached out to take both of your hands in his. They were large and calloused, but he handled them as gently as he could. A moment of silence allowed you to breathe deeply and regain some semblance of composure. Pain in your head had deepened to a dull throb, but you ignored it and focused on Kylo.

“You’ve been clouding your mind for too long with tactics that are superficial and inhibit your abilities. That is going to end here. From this point on, opening your mind and learning the proper way to build walls against the rest of world will be the way you deal with it." His voice was low and passionate.

"Its just the only thing I could do to stop the noise, the pressure. Here I feel so much more in touch with the Force." He nodded knowingly at you and squeezed you hands lightly.

I’d like you to try now. I can feel what you are capable of now so much clearer now and I want to explore it.”

You nodded and closed your eyes once more. Kylo leaned forward to bring your the tips of your small fingers to his temples and rested his hands on the flat top of the cabinet underneath him. Pushing out your mind like silk, you felt the slide of it down your shoulders, through your arms, and out the fingertips attached to his skin. You latched onto Kylo and attempted to poke through his head. There were not many chances for doing anything like this to a willing subject, so you weren’t sure where to start. A guiding hand seemingly reached out to you and brought you to an old, early memory.

_He looks up at the small, blue ball floating in the air with curiosity. The feeling of it in his hand felt so real, but there it was in the air with nothing touching it. It was a strange feeling- knowing the sensation of an object without holding it. It perplexed his young mind._

As memory began to fade, you pressed further to keep a hold of it. The grip on his memory riled up a feeling of desire in your chest. You wanted to see more; know more. Pushing harder, you followed the line that seemed to lead further into his recollections. 

_Family. Whispers. Anger. Alone. A resemblance of home life that was never consistent. The pain of not understanding why such weight was being pressed down upon him._ You tore through them and felt Kylo bristle as your power began to consume each facet of the memories.

_The feeling of the Force calling out to him in the night. Darkness. A voice lurking behind every moment, giving advice and helpful hints. He’s different than the others around him. Skywalker. Teacher. Liar._

A particularly strong emotion caught your attention there and you chased it on instinct. It seemed natural to let this lead you through his mind and you pursued deeper. The power exchange started to shift as he realized that you were becoming so deeply interconnecting with his personal past. As Kylo began to push you out, you pushed back with the urge to hang on consuming you.

Trying to keep up with the memories was proving daunting. They ran so quickly through your mind’s eye, as if their owner wanted to keep you from seeing everything in stunning detail has he had with you. You were so enraptured that you pressed on harder. You gripped onto the images as it felt like you would be bucked off at any moment. Everything lingered on a thought of fire for a long moment. _Youth screaming out in fear and pain. The next image was of a crumbling force user-Snoke- you gleaned. Your own master’s master. Knights. Training. Blood and sweat. A whirlwind of darkness enveloped from then on. Suffrage. The First Order. Aspirations of total control, of revenge._

Suddenly, the Force shifted and you felt the ability to breath getting harder and harder to do. _A scavenger. Pursuit. Pure Fury._ The Fury became the only thing you could glean as your air supply was cut off with a physically imperceptible fist. Tearing your hands from Kylo’s skin, you fell backwards and opened your eyes once more to the ashen face of your master. His gaze was wild as he took ragged breaths trying to regain composure. It was enough to know that it affected him for more than he intended. 

His invisible grip around your neck ceased as soon as you had let go and the agonizing breath that followed seared your lungs. You could feel the fury subsiding as time seemed to drag to a stop around the two of you. Your minds kept hold of one another, embracing the pain from both sides. The heat in your chest dulled as you sat in silence for what felt like hours.

“I wasn’t prepared for you to see that deeply.” His voice cut through the void after a while had passed. It was strained and quiet. “But now you’ve seen more than anyone aside my own master ever has. I hope that you are able to understand that this… was most unexpected. Your power was…” he paused looking for the right word. “Unforeseen.”

“I-I...it just... happened.” Your voice was small and hoarse from the hold he had on your neck, and your heart was still pounding excessively from the interaction. There was a depth behind the power struggle that called out to an arcane part of you. “But it does help me understand. Thank you, Master.”

You could feel his elation and it showered over your body like a tidal wave. Gripping to that feeling, his heart rate became palpable even from across the room. After a moment yours began to beat in time with it. Your emotions began to swell with his. The intoxication of this intense connection was staggering.

Suddenly, the emotional correspondence was broken and it was as if Kylo had ripped his mind from you. His gaze tore away from you and he stood and gestured to the door. “You can have the rest of your evening to yourself. We will continue tomorrow.”

You were quiet for a moment and stood slowly, legs still wobbly from the intense training earlier in the cycle. You nodded and proceeded over to the door to the entrance to his quarters. Walking through, you turned to get a last look at the Force user that you had just connected so deeply to. Before you could lock onto him, however, the door slid closed with a heavy boom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm really loving the development of the story and I hope you do too.  
> xoxo


	9. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shock of your Force training with Kylo is bringing all sorts of new feelings into your situation. Things are starting to get more intense between the two of you and something has manifested to trigger a vivid Force Vision. Your master, however, is as unreadable as ever.

The slam of the door triggered the image of your mother again. The freshness of your painful memory brought new tears to your eyes before there was a chance to suppress them. Heartache grew in your chest and as you walked from the room; the lingering sensations of the shared experience ran up and down your skin. You weren’t sure how far from your quarters your master resided, so you attempted to retrace your steps back to the training room. It took nearly forty minutes to find your way back, and your mind was uneasy the whole way. 

Once you got to the familiar route back to the safety of your quarters, you quickened your pace to nearly sprinting to get there as fast as possible. Diving between pairs of troopers and the various droids skittering by, you made it to the door and threw yourself into the room. Taking a moment to sit on your bed and breathe, the realization of how deeply you went into Kylo’s mind surfaced. 

The draw of this power that seemed to be opening up so suddenly had you confused and frazzled. It had never come through so strongly until Kylo wedged himself into the picture, and now it was overwhelming and unnerving. The power that you held when gripping onto his painful memories ignited something so deeply rooted in your being. It was a darkness that rose and pushed you further into the void. In the mere days that you had been on this star destroyer, the power rushing through you was trying to take over.

It was frightening to let go like that and you wondered if Kylo had experienced similar things. He had such a dark aura as it was, even trying to skim trivial layers of thought only brought the vacuum of the darkness. His violent reaction and the fury you felt coming from it made you shiver as your thoughts swam through your head.

Laying back on the bed, you picked Bubby up and placed him on your chest. He sat quietly by as you stared into the ceiling, deep in thought. The happy purrs soothed your ache and you settled your arms around his plump body. 

“What am I even doing here, Bubs? This is overwhelming. There has got to be someone better suited to this than me.”

Bubby didn’t answer and continued purring on your chest. Sitting like this for a few minutes, the ache in your head began to lessen. Only after your stomach audibly groaned did you stand and place your companion into the bed where you were laying. You rifled through the options in your food storage and heated up some sort of green protein noodle dish. As it cooked, you walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. 

“Of course you did,” you sighed when you spied the ivory box missing from its place. A scowl of contempt at the intrusion of privacy crossed your features and you grabbed the datapad left in there and slammed the drawer shut. His comment about inhibiting your mind and the disdain he felt for your half-baked way of accomplishing that were all you needed to know his intentions. Sighing deeply, you hoped that he was really going to teach you how to block the universe out. If all meditation sessions ended like this first one had, you’d never get any progress made. 

Propping up your datapad, you opened up a text file of an abridged history of the Empire. You slowly slurped on the hot noodles as you perused through the pages of the retelling of various meaningful battles. As badly as your body was aching, your mind could take a few more punches. You read until your eyes were drooping and the words melted into one fuzzy blob. 

After slowly changing into a night dress, you cuddled Bubby as you laid under the covers of your bed. The darkness seemed daunting as you attempted to settle your mind without help from your herbal remedy. Curse that asshole for taking away the one thing that gave you a sense of normalcy.

You had looked at yourself in the mirror when using the refresher to wipe the tears from your face as soon as you had made it back to your room. The mental strangulation that you experienced during the Force training had made the skin under your jaw flush a deep red. You were sure it would deepen overnight. It was almost a near perfect ring around your neck. 

\----

That night you had a dream clearer than anything you had ever experienced. 

_The carpet was soft under the bruised and colorful skin of your knees that rested there. Your hands were placed atop your thighs, palms facing up. The air in the room was chilly and you recognized that you were completely nude._

_A hand touched the back of your head as you stared into a spot on the floor. The fingers wound themselves into your tresses and gripped a handful before a tight yank forced your head backwards. Looking up into the eyes of your assailant, Kylo Ren’s fiery gaze met your own. He stood close behind you, the heat of him radiating as close as it did in the training room. His longing stare pierced straight into your heart and you felt the pang of pleasure as he tightened his hold on you._

_Kylo’s other hand caressed your cheek before sliding down your jaw. His fingers traced the softness of your throat and he grabbed onto a thick leather strap that you hadn’t noticed was buckled tightly around your neck. The rough material scraped against your skin as his arm yanked you upwards, cutting off your air supply._

_“You. Are mine.” Kylo bent over you to get close to your ear. “Say it,” He whispered softly to the side of your head. His voice was filled with lust and you could feel the strain of holding himself back. He relented his hold on the leather, allowing you a big breath._

_Your reply left your lips without hesitation._

_“Master, I’m yours,” you panted up to him._

_“My perfect servant.”_

\----

A sharp gasp brought you back to the comfort of your bed. The fluffy bed partner, agitated at your unpleasant method of waking, used your body to spring jump off in a rush after being woken up. You huffed at the shock of cat toes digging into your side. 

“Damn you, skittish bastard,” you huffed at Bubby who had blended in with the darkness that still enveloped your quarters. Checking the time, it was 0500. Sighing deeply at the time, you relented in an early rise and rolled from the comforts of sleep. 

After attempting a hot shower, you left the refresher unimpressed but clean. Deciding to braid your hair tightly down the back of your head, you felt it necessary to begin consistencies in your life once more. The sooner things felt like home, the sooner you would flourish. You had to maintain the dignity of your place in this new circus. The imagery of a steel trap shutting around the very fresh images of your _dream_ was the only way you could attempt to guard it. There was probably no keeping it from someone who has dug through his more than fair share of minds.

Was it a dream? Whatever it was, there was more than just images to it. You could still feel the skin of your neck roughed up paired with the heat that seemed to linger over your body. It came with you to consciousness and now you had to face the man himself without giving away how much it riled you up. 

It had been so long since you had last taken a lover. The desire to avoid connecting with someone who would inevitably want to control you and uproot the stability of the life you built took precedence over your own happiness. The sensual feeling of working a crowd of patrons who would project their desires out to you satisfied you enough to get by. It was addictive to be praised and lusted after night after night, but eventually it grew to be monotonous and superficial. 

Arriving at the training room earlier than scheduled, you sat down your holodeck and started a playlist of your best songs to warm up your joints. Smoothing out your midi length compression top and tight leggings, you begin to limber up and messily sway into the relaxing flow of the first song. 

Your body felt the warmth of movement begin to ready the muscles for a routine done thousands of times. The dance begins with the stretching of the neck, moving in time with the music wafting through the empty space. The sound isn’t loud, but the vastness of the room creates a reverberation of slow warm tones building up into the rafters. It pleases you to no end to have this space to go back to what you know best even for a short time. 

Each stretch of your body was like a memory of something that had brought you to this moment. When everything felt warm and free in your chest you let the music carry you to move in melodic motion. The progression of your music selection began to pull the passionate dance from the memories you began to bask in. Every emotion you had experienced in the last 72 hours had brought you to this spiritual high and you continued to let it guide you through a dance of expression. 

The Force prickled at your skin like tiny sparks from a fire. Feeling guided by the flicker of this power, you let it consume the dance. Every movement was an extension of this power that you had been burdened with for the entirety of your existence. To let it out now where it was safe to do so was so freeing and you embraced the lightness it gave you. The rolling tide of the music and the agility of your dance worked you into a frenzy of power. 

There was a lift in this power and suddenly your jumps and leaps were bringing you further off the ground. You felt strength surge in your performance and another layer enveloped the connection you were having with the Force. The sparks on your skin turned into fleeting strokes of pleasure, caressing gently like the touches of a lover.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren’s Force signature appeared like a beacon switching on causing you to be hit with the swift charge of his presence. The distraction was enough to break the connection you were having with the Force. Tripping over your foot and tumbling sideways, you rolled with enough force to land near the holodeck, and you turned it off with a slap.

“Amazing isn’t it? Finally being at a place that allows this part of yourself to take over? Your power grows daily and here you are embracing the Force in such a beautiful way.” Kylo walked over from his place near the locker room entrance and offered you a hand up from your place on the ground. Taking it, he pulled you to your feet as though you were a feather. 

“Thank you, Master. This is...truly incredible. I’ve never felt more like myself than I do now.” You couldn’t contain the smile that spread across your face. This magical whirlwind was the most centering experience of your life. Nothing had ever felt so right.

“You were connecting yourself to my energy. I was merely spectating when I felt the pull of the Force coming from you even when you hadn’t recognized I was here. It’s a curious thing.”

“I’ve always felt a strong connection to this power, the Force, when I’m dancing. It’s a state of mind that gives me feelings of security and normality.” You began to stretch out your legs after having taken a tumble from the sudden entrance of Kylo. “Nothing can touch me when I perform and when I’m to that plane of existence, I feel like I’m made of some kind of mist. I’ve only ever had myself to look after. Every person I’ve ever known is dead, in slavery, or rotting in the gutters of this galaxy. I’ve seen some things, Master.” Turning to face him, you shrugged your hands up onto your hips and looked pointedly up to him. “I really don’t have anything to lose, and it’s the closest thing to myself I’ve ever been. I left a life I was finally proud of to come here. You didn’t give me much of a choice, I guess I could have tried to fight you off, but I think we all know how far that would have gotten me.”

Kylo considered you for a moment before he motioned over to the track. Approaching him expecting some sort of answer to your monologue, he began to jog off towards the lanes circling the entirety of the indoor complex. Steadying yourself you ran after him, taking two steps for every one of his own. The strain of catching up to him after the intense dancing you had been doing was a reminder that he had been early to the meeting by about thirty minutes. Of course you weren’t getting time to rest. You fell into a place behind and to the right of the long legs of your master. 

He said nothing as you both jogged for forty five minutes. Trying to garner any thoughts from his mind proved to only tire you out as time ticked on. When he did eventually slow down to a stop, you had to stretch out the heat in your legs. Sweat poured over your body and the warmth in your muscles was agonizing. Kylo’s pace was grueling, but you managed to keep up with proper breathing and form. You plopped onto the ground and stretched into a modified split to open up your tense hips.

Watching Kylo walk to grab bottles of water, you admired his physique. His wide back peaked out slightly from the fitted black tank top he wore. His loose pants were wrapped into some tall armored boots that all but shook the ground as he walked. A violent pillar of the First Order, he was intimidating and lethal to those who oppose him. _But what about those who stand beside him?_ Thinking as quietly as possible, you remained passive, but weren’t sure how much you cared to really hide from him. You’d monologue again if he let it happen, however, you were sure by now that he wasn’t a fan of it from the silence he carried on since your first speech. 

He returned to were you had landed and dropped a bottle gently next to your head as you laid face down into the mat in full split. The coolness of the flooring material brought your skin temperature drop back down to something normal. Pushing up, you flexed your feet and grabbed the water he had set down. You drank a few long swigs and set it to the side.

“Drop and count.”

Swinging into the plank position, you began sets of push ups with a firm number spoken after each of them. Kylo stood above you with his boots near your line of vision just observing; his energy intense and guarded. 

After fifty he told you to hold while you were down position. Straining with effort, one of the boots in your vision lifted up and pressed down between your shoulder blades. The added weight almost made you collapse, but you engaged your muscles and steadied yourself as quickly as you could. The pressure of his boot gave you a tangible sense of anger. 

It was a natural feeling, the anger of being under the boot of a man who deemed themselves you master. Literally and figuratively. There had been many boots before his, but Kylo’s footprint was the first one that made you blaze with this much fire in your heart. Surely he had seen some of this in his reaping of your memories. 

“Push. Push me away. Use the anger to push your body to the limits. Use your mind to engage further than those limits.” Kylo’s voice was firm and focused. He leaned further into his step as you rammed your eyes shut in concentration.

Breathing in harsh pants, the flow of your blood felt as if it were rushing faster and faster. Your face was drenched in sweat and it stung the corners of your eyes as it ran down your face. In your rage at this symbol of oppression he was using against you, you pushed the earth away from your chest. Pouring all of the suffrage out into that one action, you took his body weight on as you pushed back into the starting position.

Rocking back on his other foot, he released his hold on top of you and you broke in on yourself from the relief. Face planting into the mat below, your cheek slapped onto the surface and you breathed deeply in reprieve. 

“We’ll work on jumps next.” Kylo casually noted to the heaving lump you had become. Rolling over, you stood up and rolled your shoulders to bring life back into your tired limbs. You locked eyes with him and nodded, steadying yourself for the next task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this chapter!  
> xoxo


	10. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your body is tired, Your mind is strained. Now more than ever you are leaning into the guidance of your Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter and I hope you do too.

His powerful thighs straddled you as he pushed in deeper. You gasped at the pain and moaned in response to the release it gave. Your chest pressed further into the mats below with every stroke. His body was furiously hot, having been pushing you to keep up with him. 

He now had you face down into the mats, moaning deeply at his fingers digging into your pressure points between your shoulder blades. After abusing your muscles for the last three hours, Kylo relented your tight back with a little bit of extra pain. 

You were concerned at first when you felt his presence hover over you, whilst you hugged the ground for relief again. He began to prod your back lightly until he found the spots you reacted to. The prodding turned into digging which then turned into your writhing and moaning on the floor. Muscles began to relax back to comfortable tightness and you were grateful for his skilled hands. 

“Go back to your quarters and refresh. We will be meditating again until the evening. Be sure to eat something before you arrive at my door. I’ll give you two hours so that you can rest. I need you to arrive prepared for the mental strain.” Kylo rose from your back and helped you to your feet. A seize in your muscles caused your legs buckle and to send you stumbling into his arms. You couldn’t help but redden with embarrassment as his large, calloused hands gripped your exposed sides.

He chuckled slightly down at you and his voice purred near your ear. “You doing well, so don’t doubt yourself.” He lifted you to straighten up and held you for a second as your legs registered how to work again. 

Placing your hands on top of his, you smiled and let your touch travel down his wrists, up his arms, and land with a light slap at the top of his pectorals. You leaned into him as smoothly as your weak legs would allow.

“Thank you, Master. I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” your breathy, exhausted voice responded. Planting the seeds in the art of the tease; its as if you were born with that talent. It was going to be interesting to see how he would react.

Pushing away from him lightly, you moved to head towards the hallway in your route back to your quarts. He let you go without resistance and watched as you retreated. You paused to grab the holodeck and walked from the room and out of Kylo’s sight. You felt a caress on the back of your mind as if he was trying to follow you out the door. Focusing on each step forward, you shook off his weak advance and smiled at his passive retreat.

Kylo hadn’t said a word about what happened last night during the hours of physical training you went through that morning. He lectured about what you had gone through with June the previous day, but aside from a few pointers and comments on your form, he was strictly on topic. You had hoped he would broach the subject at some point, as you were still stumped with why it ended the way it did. Surely he felt the connection as deeply as you did.

Once in the safety of your quarters, standing in the shower seemed a difficult feat, so sitting on the floor of the cubicle seemed like the best option for your tired body. The spray was just as tepid as ever, but you basked in it all the same. 

You let some time pass and tore yourself away to get on with the rest of the allotted downtime you had. A protein bar and more water was as much as you had it in you to consume before you sat down to clear your thoughts. Head in your hands, you leaned in on yourself a bit to try and clear your head. 

It was easier to hide your feelings on the dream if there are other things like exercise to busy the mind with. You hadn’t been doing this long enough to know how this was going to play out, but you could be casual about everything. There was no denying the wetness between your thighs when you thought about him too much. If he wanted to address it, you’d just go with the flow. 

\----

The resolve in trying to contain your thoughts wavered as soon as the door to Kylo’s quarters slid open before you even lifted your fist to knock. Walking into the low lighting, you sensed him in his meditation chamber and walked over to the low light inside. The incense was already wafting lazily through the air and he opened his eyes when you approached.

“Sit and meditate with me. There are some things you are ready to learn,” mumbled the baritone of Kylo’s voice. He held your gaze as you seated yourself in front of him as you had the night before. He was breathing deeply. You joined his tempo and slid into the meditation with ease and comfort. 

_Blocking thoughts is important for you and for others. When you let it loose, it can have subtle effects on non Force-sensitive people. I can feel the strain of your current method of blocking out. You will never be able to compartmentalize when you are putting so much effort into something simple. Instead of this durasteel trap you seem to be going for, gouging holes into whatever you are trying to bury, imagine a simple wall. Imagine fortifying these thoughts and memories behind a tall blockade. The more you work to widen and strengthen those walls, the easier it will become to put things in the back of your mind where it won’t be so obvious that you are hiding something._

Taking his instruction to heart, you summoned what can be considered walls around the painful clawing your trap was making. Relieving yourself of these thoughts was not easy, but trying to focus on what was occurring in the present helped to guide your attention back without giving up what you were suppressing from Kylo. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush about the thoughts you were hiding, but he wasn’t seeming to push for them either. 

After giving you time to feel out this new barricade, you could feel the electricity that had become an exhilarating sign of Kylo’s presence. He was feeling the surface of your thoughts and emotions. It felt gentle and tranquil, but when you tried to push back into him you were met with resistance. 

_Lets focus on you for now, just try to relax and feel where I attempt to go. Keep me from sneaking up on you in your own mind._

He was patient with this new game. Your nerves seemed to be on edge at the prospect of trying to block him out. It felt like half and hour had passed before you could feel him trying to poke at your memories of when the night you met him. Panicking slightly at the intrusion, you concentrated on the memory of eating breakfast this morning. 

_Good._

The thrill of his praise hit you in the stomach and it became your undoing. During the peak of the emotions, you felt a piercing dagger surge into your memories. The edge of his mental hook caused splitting pain as he pulled out the memory of looking at the bruise around your neck from the previous night.

The dark red formed quickly on your snowy skin and it reminded you of a collar; the metaphorical collar that so many had tried to keep on you. That thought transitioned to your dream. Unearthing that from your memories shocked the breath out of you. The vivid feelings of his fingers gripping your hair and the roughness of the collar at your throat stirred all of the things you had been attempting to cloak.

When he pulled out of your head, your eyes were trained to the floor and breathing seemed to scorch your lungs. The chagrin from the _feelings_ it drew out of you coupled with your disdain for someone else’s ownership of your body created an intense air about the small room. The silence spread thickly and Ren’s eyes were boring into you, but you did not meet his gaze.

“I made a promise to myself when I found my happy place, the one you took from me, that I would never let another man have a hold on me. Many have tried and all of them failed. I accepted my loneliness because it was easier than having my heart and mind abused by another damn living being. And here I am dreaming of the things that I’ve promised to avoid at all costs. Submitting to another man.” Your voice huffed lightly at the lingering desires that you had tried to ward away in his presence.

Your skin prickled when you felt the air in the room shift. It was almost suffocating to feel Kylo’s presence creep into every corner. He had been holding himself back from you and now that it had amplified a hundred times over, you were blown away with the raging desire radiating off of him like a star burning white.

Kylo stood abruptly and stomped away to the main room of his quarters. Pushing your tired body from the floor, you rushed to follow him. Approaching him from behind, you steeled yourself. “I came with you because self preservation is the only thing I know. There’s no way to fix something that has been ingrained into me since I can remember. No one has ever been able to tame me into their perfect little slave, and I’m not about to start with you. You’ve been putting this into my head haven’t you?”

The accusation did not sit well with your master. You didn't think before letting it pass your lips. He was not happy about that. That was obvious when his shoulders rose up sightly with tension. Taking a step back from him, you stood defensively and waited for him to say something.

“You know nothing of the Force, apprentice. Don't pretend like you know how this works. You’ve never had visions of the future? Actions so vivid that you become immersed in it as if you were there, only to wake in the night with those feelings still lingering on your skin?”

Silence deepened as you drifted into the past. You had spent so many nights chasing the mental torture away with drugs, alcohol, and sex. Dreams of failing that lead to punishments were lived over and over again in an endless cycle of deja vu. You learned from it, but as you were introduced to mind altering substances from the less than civilized circus folk, they became less frequent. 

"Have they come true? Remember the times that you saved yourself from the wrath of some power hungry abuser. Those count in ways you will never understand unless you devote yourself to the Force." Kylo was serious now, his tone even and dark. It should intimidate you, but his words were resounding in your head.

So much of your life had been spent drowning out the noise in the back of your head. Trying to reconnect the wires in a place that was asking so much of you could be your downfall. Why did he choose someone so broken and closed in on themselves when this required so much more depth than you ever allowed yourself to reach?

“I chose you for a reason, Magenta. I have visions of the future at a rate that would make your head spin. Especially since bringing you to my side.” Kylo turned around to face you and closed the distance quicker than you could react. “Every single one shows me this beautiful hair-” He reached up to stroke the side of your head with his rough hand, “-fluttering in the breeze beside me.”

_His touch at the side of your skull pushed a clear vision into your mind. You were looking out of Kylo’s eyes onto a battlefield. Bodies littered the ground of a desolate wasteland of old, half-buried Imperial ships. They were rotting in the hot sun and the stink of the decay around the area came in waves with the buffeting air. Looking to your right was… you. But everything was so different. Your hair was braided into a wild and untamed mohawk. Stray strands of hair danced along the breeze and across your eyes. Dirt caked your face and there was a scar on your neck and shoulder that had long since healed. The vision version of you looked over to your master and grinned in a powerful and devious way._

_You rounded on you-Kylo’s dream self-and in your right hand was a long staff with curled, pincer-like spikes coming from the end. The weapon was ornate and the ranged handle was polished to a bright gloss. It was a sandy tan in color with platinum metal encasing the ends._

_Walking over to where the vision seemed rooted, you released your weapon and it stood straight up of its own accord. You leapt into your own arms and crashed your lips together in a heated kiss_

_“And thus, the galaxy is won.”_

 _If you didn’t know it was your own mouth that had said it, you would never recognize the grit and fire that came from your voice._

“I’ve seen what you are capable of.” Kylo pulled back and breathed a sigh as his gaze bore into you. Coming back to the present, you panted air back into your tightened chest. The world seemed to move in slow motion as your bodies both met in synchronicity. His arms lifted you to his chest as yours tugged deeply at his shoulders to close the distance. 

Pouty lips met rough ones as you collided and exploded into each other's minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far with me. If you've come 10 whole chapters and are still on board, your readership is appreciated. If its not your thing, that's cool too.  
> xoxo


	11. Corporeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire has gotten to your resolve. Time to bare it all for the Supreme Leader. How is this going to end for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got in a small car accident yesterday. In light of the fact that I cant move without pain and soreness, I'm bringing you a new chapter a day early.
> 
> Say please and I'll still post another tomorrow ;)
> 
> I'm on tumblr now because thats what you do right?  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)

Kylo had you pressed against the closest surface seconds after you gripped your legs around him. Shoving your body higher up the wall, your hands clenched onto his back as your lips worked in tandem. The repressed urges you’ve held for so long came out into the furious kiss you were sharing with your master.

His erection scorched heat through your clothing as he pressed his body into yours. His bulk encapsulated you into the hard durasteel wall at your back, but you reveled in the overwhelming presence he created. Your mind had linked deeply with his and created a bubble of mania between the two physical bodies that were crushing into each other. You had started to become accustomed to the whirlwind that entering his mind had become, but nothing prepared you for the tumultuous passion that laid behind the barriers he had put up to keep you out. 

This deadly man, who you had known for such a short time, was burning you with his fiery passion. You felt like you were drowning in his power. How could you resist letting yourself go when it was such a thrill?

You tentatively bit his large, pouty bottom lip, trying to rouse him further. If there was one thing you knew better than dancing and acrobatics, it was sex. Passion had never been something you let yourself experience much in the last few years, but that didn’t make you hesitate when provoking the large force user pressing his body into yours.

Kylo growled in response and forced his tongue between your lips and teeth to remind you of how much he was in charge. As greatly as it pained your mental reserve to submit to his kiss, you opened yourself to him. You had been fighting for yourself for so long, now seemed the appropriate time to give it up, if only for the night, to the only one that has made your steady resolve waver.

One of the hands that had been gripping your ass traveled up your body to curve around your breast and up your neck. Your master let his fingers graze into your tresses and his lips began a slow tease to your jaw. His kisses worked their way around to where your ear met the silky skin of your neck. Nipping at that spot, Kylo pulled you closer with his hand fisted into your hair.

A breathy moan from you caused the erection pressed between your bodies to pulse. The blinding desire flowing through the Force between your minds propelled you forward. You shoved your hand between the two of you to grip his throbbing cock over the soft material of his pants.

Kylo inhaled deeply and sucked the skin of your neck between his teeth and tortured it there. A sharp gasp at the pain left your lips and he growled deeply in return. Your free hand tangled itself into the raven locks on your master and held his head to yours has his lips attacked the flesh he had worked into a flush of purple. The pain felt so good in such a filthy, masochistic way.

A deft hand loosened its grip on the throbbing cock it held and slid almost unassumingly into the loose trousers that Kylo decided to wear for your meditation session. A pant of pleasure from the lips at your neck confirmed that you were on the right path.

The hot skin of Kylo’s dick made you salivate with want. The hand shoved in his pants traveled down to gauge his length and you laughed with mirth when you had to lean down to cup his balls.

“You have the biggest cock I’ve ever touched.” you stammered once you felt his presence change at the sound of your laugh. Pulling back slightly,he allowed you to slide down until your feet touched the ground. The arm that was thrust down the front of his pants pulled out and your lips planted kisses from his clothed chest down to his navel. Slowly kneeling, you let both hands travel down either side of this groin and thigh before pushing back under his shirt to the hem of his pants.

Kylo’s pupils were blown wide as he gazed into your eyes. The connection between you never broke as you began to pull his clothing down his thighs to free his cock. It sprang to life as the materiel hit just above his knees.

You smiled and giggled slightly as it throbbed in place and came down to hit you right on the lips. One of your master’s massive hands came down to side of your face to caress you there. His touch was so gentle and you leaned into the feeling of softness that he allotted you.

Another throb from his swollen member encouraged you to poke your tongue out and lick a small stripe up to the tip. A shiver from the body above you impelled you to go further. Taking the velvety head of Kylo’s cock into your mouth, you let your lips wrap tightly around him.

Wetting his intruding skin, you started to take more of his length into your well trained mouth. His hips bucked at the contour of your lips around him. You hummed in delight as it went further. Bobbing into a slow rhythm, you worked his cock deeper and deeper. When the tip nudged the back of your throat you looked deeply into his eyes before pushing forward.

The slight gasp that escaped his lips met with the burst of pleasure that came through the mental bond you were sharing. The silky, adept feel of your throat around him caused another jerk of his hips and soon after he slid further and further into you with each bounce of your head.

His searing stare deepened as he brought both hands to either side of your head when you began to move faster, deepthroating him with fervor. His hips began to quiver and his fingers dug into your hair. Your own hands ran up his tough, muscled thighs and around his hips to squeeze his firm ass.

The feel of your hands rushed Kylo to force your head to meet his pelvis. He gripped you there roughly and tears leaked from your eyes. You did your best to keep looking up at him and you were met with a smoldering gaze and parted, ruddy lips. The look on his face made your cunt clench in want. It was hard to remember the last time you were this sopping wet for a man, but the mind and throatfuck simultaneously occurring was the only thing you could focus on.

The crown of your head met the wall when his ambitious bucking pushed you further backward. Soon the rhythm of his cock roughly sliding down your throat took over your thoughts. You had done this many times before, but this had become ethereal. Pressure began to build between the mental link and you were sure that you could orgasm from the pure ecstasy that had been forged.

With a roar, Kylo ripped his cock from your head and looked down at your messy face. Tears had mixed with the saliva that had been rubbed thoroughly along your face and jaw. The freshly fucked smile on your face turned into a smirk when you saw how unraveled you had caused Kylo to become.

He could feel the cockiness radiate from you, just begging for him to challenge you with his dominance. You weren’t about to just give everything up to him without a little bit of resistance.

“What a dirty girl I have chosen. A seductress with many talents, hmm?” Kylo’s hand traveled to your jaw and tightly held it as the raw power from this mind nexus still surged between you two.

“Just wait until you see exactly how flexible I am,” you leered at him.

A dam had broken in what little willpower remained in him. Grabbing you by the front of the tunic you wore, he made for the wrap holding it closed. Ripping it away, his touch was no longer gentle and he tore it to pieces to bare you down to your compression top. He moved to grab you by the legs and hoisted you up to carry you over to one of the doors that you had not been through. Using the moment of pause, you worked your breasts free from their binding clothing and they bounced into his face causing another groan. His long nose dived straight into your cleavage and he pressed his face between the soft mounds of your tits.

The door to his bedroom opened as he approached. You ran your fingers through his hair and tightened your grip when his needy mouth captured the nipple on your right side. The delicate bites he placed there stoked the fire inside of you and a loud, authentic moan escaped your throat.

Suddenly, you were ejected backwards and your backside landed on a plush, comfortable bed. You giggled lightly at the feeling of flying through the air and you posed on the bed as Kylo began to shed his layers. Sitting back and enjoying the view, he stood as a carved, muscled exemplar before you. Healed scars crisscrossed the brawny lines of his body and you wanted so badly to touch each individual mark and know its story. His lust filled eyes raked over your body and he took slow steps forward to close the distance felt miles wide.

He removed your slip on shoes one by one and tossed them to the side before biting over your leggings from your ankle to the interior of your thigh. The touch of his fingers along the thin fabric sent tremors to your core. He had been moving with such fervor. Now that he had you in his bed, he seemed to want to take his time.

Your own hands moved to cup your breasts as you leaned back onto the bed. Closing your eyes, your master’s fingers hooked into your pants and underwear and began a slow draw down your legs, revealing your pussy to him ever so leisurely.

Once the fabric rolled off your ankles, Kylo dived at you and pushed your legs apart roughly. He held back for a moment to gape at the wetness of your cunt. It was in your usual routine to keep fully shaved so that nothing showed under your costumes, but without your usual razor you had given that up rather than cut your labia into ribbons with the blunt thing that was stored in your refresher. A bit of stubble had started to pop up; as magenta as the hair on your head.

The fire between your minds threatened to consume you and you writhed below him in anticipation. It was his turn to shiver with want as your petals unfolded for him and exposed the delicate, blush pink skin of your vulva. Your core pulsed and the massive cock in front of you responded almost simultaneously. A call and response of genitalia.

After he got his eyeful of your dripping folds, a rough sound emitted from deep in his chest as he dived for your mouth. His bodyweight was almost as crushing as the kiss that followed it, and he consumed you. Rutting up into him, he responded in kind with his needy cock rubbing coarsely to the front of your hips. You wrapped your legs around him and keened when the heat between your bodies only heightened.

His mania only deepened with the sounds of your desperation. Leaning up on one arm, Kylo looked down at you with flames in his eyes.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?,” you pleaded. Digging your fingers into his muscles, you pushed harder into his mind to implore him to keep going.

“What a needy girl,” Kylo smirked down at you with his fiery gaze. He knew you were lit up with desire and he only fed it with your mental connection. He was in control of the pleasure and you knew he was going to enjoy watching you squirm.

The hand that wasn’t keeping him upright slid down your soft skin grabbed at your hip. A rough thumb reached to your core and thumbed at your clit. The direct contact made your eyes roll back. He was going to torture you within this pleasure realm and there was nothing left in you to stop him. Your breathy moaning egged him on to make small circles around the painfully hard nub.

“Please…” you wailed up at him, reduced to begging like a Twi’lek consort. It was so unbecoming of you, but there was so little of you that cared. You could go back to being defiant after an orgasm.

“Please what?” he asked down to you writhing below him.

“Stars, fuck me. Don’t torture me like this.” you were starting to get impatient at his teasing. There was nothing you could mentally grab onto as he focused on tormenting your clit.

Kylo tutted above you in your desire for haste. “Why would I do that when torturing you is just as pleasurable for me?”

You cried out when a finger easily slipped inside of you. His hands were so big. Shuddering at the intrusion, your moaning increased. “Please… I need it.” Your voice felt small as he pumped the one finger slowly.

“Good girls get what they want when they ask properly.” His voice low and thick with desire sent tendrils of desire through you. All the fight you had to resist this submission dissipated A second finger joined the first, opening you up with the massive digits. If his fingers were stretching you this wide, the thought of his cock doing the same kept you writhing.

He pumped them at a leisurely pace, crooking them forward to brush your front wall and hitting the soft spot there. The contact sent spikes of pleasure through you and every breath was becoming more and more ragged. No man had ever had you like this, desperate and keening for more with just a few fingers in your cunt. 

“Please, Master. Please fuck me.” you pleaded. The fever of desire was burning your core, and you figured appealing to the dominance in him would encourage him to dive into you sooner.

Above you, Kylo chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying the torture of his slow fingerfucking. Suddenly, he removed his digits and brought them to his lips. His tongue licked your essence from them and a moan of delight left him. You cried at the loss of sensation, and your hips writhed under him for more.

”You taste wonderful my sweet apprentice. I could become addicted to this.” Kylo brought his still wet fingers to your mouth and you opened to receive them immediately. You sucked hard, enjoying the remainder of your essence there. “Such a good girl.”

_Good girl._ It affected you so deeply to hear his praise and he knew it. You were letting him pull your strings, tug on the nerves to manipulate you into melting for him. And it was working a lot better than you ever imagined.” 

A small sound emanated from across the room and Kylo stopped dead and turned to look at it. The trance he had put you in was broken and you looked up to connect the gaze that he was burning into his commlink. He had an incoming message.

His sudden fury filled the room, clouding over the previous lust that you were sharing. The thickness of it was frightening and as he removed himself from his position over you, your body shrank back slightly. He tore over to the beeping device and stared at it for a few moments. His shoulders shrank together in a tensity that washed over you through the bond you were still sharing. Whatever the message was, he was not happy about it.

”We have sources confirming a Resistance sighting. I hate to have to do this now, but our objectives are more important. Get dressed and return to your quarters. I have to leave.” Kylo stalked off to a door on the far end of the bedroom and it opened up to a closet. He entered and you heard banging and shuffling coming from within. 

The aching in your core was forgotten as you rose from his bed to get dressed in your leggings again. You had to follow the trail of your things back into the common room to get fully covered once more. The connection was beginning to fade to a dull throb and the burning in your chest at the loss filled you with gloom unexpectedly. The absence of Kylo’s connection hurt more than you expected. He was closing himself off as he had the previous night, but after how far you had come with him this evening, you were mourning the loss.

He entered the front room dressed in full battle gear, looking like a dark deity before you. You turned to face him and raked over his impressive and fear-inducing stature. Now knowing what was underneath, you were filled with lust again.

After a few long strides, he crossed the room and hovered over you. His gloved hand came to rest on the side of your neck and he inspected the bruises from last night and the new ones he had just created. He smirked with pride at his marks and locked eyes with you.

”We will have to continue this another time. I’m not sure when I will be back, so continue with what we’ve worked on so far. I’ll be leaving June here with you to continue training. Behave for her and I’ll reward you when I get back.” Kylo stared deeply down at you, his gaze still smouldering. He held you there with a long look before roughly kissing you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I teased hard enough. Let it out in the comments.  
> xoxo


	12. Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken away on a mission, Kylo left you in the hands of Cacho-June Ren once more. You began to feel a sense of camaraderie with the warrior and flourish under her teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, ya'll!
> 
> Find me on tumblr  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)

A swift punch in the kidney sent you careening sideways, but you tucked and rolled back to swing your leg out at your opponent. Jumping to avoid your leg, June came down to try and grab on to it. By the time she had hit the floor you had turned and pushed yourself forward and somersaulted away. Turning to face her again, you readied your stance.

”I’m sure hes got plenty of women fawning over him. He could bed anyone he wants, anytime he wants.” You and June had taken to talking about your master in his absence on the ship. She was just shy of a total gossip and you were having a great time sparring with her. It had been two days since Kylo left you in your nearly fucked state and June had taken over his teaching and instruction swiftly. 

”Ahh, but he doesn’t. I’ve seen him take advantage of brothels when we’re planetside, but that was in the early days. I don’t pry on his sexual appetite, but its been awhile since he's taken an interest in the carnal pleasure of the flesh.” June continued circling you, looking for a hole in your defense before feigning to the left and wrapping herself around you from the right. Tossing you with the momentum, you both went flying into the mat with a grunt. She hovered over you as you regained life from having the wind knocked out of you. “I’m impressed that you’ve seemed to crack his mental walls so easily. I can’t even do that and I’ve trained with him for well over ten years now. Granted... I’m not so skilled with the mind tricks. My power comes from brute strength.” 

"Oh, I'm very aware of that." June stood up over you and offered you a hand up. You accepted her help and righted yourself again and stretched out from her right hook into your side. "The thing is, I’m not exactly trying to go as deeply as I am. It’s just… this rush. I’ve spent a lot of time in the dark about my gift and now that he’s pulling the power out of me, its just consuming everything.” 

”He has that effect on people. I’m sure he’s projecting on you. Hes been very closed off since...”

You hummed in response as you stretched deeply, expecting a more thorough explanation. June stretched her arms a bit before eyeing you curiously as she thought deeply. You felt her reading you a bit and tried to press back into her mind. You were met with resistance and backed off.

“What?” you questioned her gaze.

”You know, he’s talked about you for months and went through this plan over and over. We were still licking our wounds from the Star Killer incident when he began to study you, so it definitely needed to be thought through before he retrieved you. I was away on a mission when you arrived, but whatever you’ve done to him since he brought you here has changed something in him.” The generous body of your teacher squared up with you as she raked her eyes down your bruised side. 

"Aside from the fact that you’re a beautiful dancer and all around tease to work with, I’m not surprised that he almost took you after that kind of connection. It sounds to me like a Force Bond. He's gone through something similar with another, but that's for him to talk to you about.”

That struck something curious in your mind, but you would heed her words as talk to him when the time was right. The past few days had been so confusing, so you ran through it with June to try and explain Kylo’s behavior. You neglected to tell her of the memories that you had unearthed in your mental rodeo in his mind. It was easier to keep up the walls of your own thoughts now that you had practiced with your master. Short of projecting your thoughts, June had not seemed to catch anything behind hidden.

 _“A Force Bond.”_ It seemed to speak of what you had felt. “I guess that’s what I would call it. Do you have a Force Bond with anyone?”

”No. It’s not exactly a common occurrence. I’ve never been very close to anyone anyway. Aside from training with the other Knights of Ren, I am a one woman show.” And yet, Kylo had had more than one? Curious.

”I’ve never been close to anyone either. I’ve had lovers in my life after the circus, but it was warped and superficial. I’ve never wanted to impress someone as much as I do Kylo. He’s the kind of powerful I've only ever dreamt of being.” 

”That he is, doll. But were all here to make dreams into reality and get you caught up to speed. You are more than capable with Kylo as your master. He’s going to invest everything he has in himself into you. I wouldn’t get too attached if I were you, though. It wouldn't do you any good to get wrapped up with all feelings while you are training here. I should warn you, he’s not the sentimental type. Buuuut… It doesn't seem like you are either.”

”I learned what sentiment does to people pretty early in life.” You looked away.

”Hey! Let’s go have dinner in the mess hall. You need to be introduced into society. There are rumors of your existence, so how about we go show them that you are no ghost?” June grabbed your arm and linked it with hers before guiding you out of the training gym. 

Your teacher was becoming your companion fairly quickly. She was easy to talk to and decided to take you under her wing as you became acclimated to your new home. Captain Orr had run you through a simulation in the firing range to teach movement while aiming and June had attended during yesterday morning’s training block.

She took over after the Captain had finished the session quite pleased with your progress. You worked on more fighting technique well until the evening, earning you a fair amount of new bruises. She had walked you back to your quarters and you let her in to meet Bubby. Upon his playful greeting, she melted into a puddle at the sight of your pudgy roommate. Your tooka was all for a new cuddle friend and soon enough he was being rocked in your brutish, warrior friend’s arms as she cooed softly at his happy face. It was strange to see such a powerhouse fall for his wide, happy smile.

After walking for some time, the halls opened up into a massive cafeteria style mess hall. The smell of hot food wafted over and you salivated at the thought of something a little less re-hydrated. You made it through the line while piling tons of delicious looking foods on your tray and June took you over to a door with a scanner on it. It opened at her mere presence and she walked you through to an elite officer’s dining area. You definitely needed to have her teach you to do that. The tables and chairs were larger and more spread out than the benches in the trooper’s designated area. A few eyes shifted over at your entrance. Officers of varying rank were spread about the space, but it remained fairly quiet. June was quickly to change that.

”So, you know how I said I was away when you arrived? Well, I was retrieving something. Something for you.” She smiled over at you with glee. “I’m going to start training you on your weapon.”

The thought of the staff in the vision Kylo had shared with you popped in your head. “What did you bring back?”

“So, we all make our own weapons, the Knights and I. All a part of every Force user’s training. Master Ren brought something back for you himself on the day of my arrival. He left to meet a contact about a certain kyber crystal.”

”What’s a kyper crystal?” you expressed lamely. “I’m going into this with just about nothing, so you gotta bring it down to my level.”

June laughed deeply and nodded, “Gotcha. Ky-Ber. It’s the source of light in a lightweapon. It’s a crystal connected to the Force. Think of it as extension of yourself that is a bit more tangible and deadly. Master Ren collected the weapon of an ancient Jedi, someone slew by Darth Vader himself.”

“A Jedi? Why a Jedi? Why do i need a Jedi’s crystal?” Stars this whole thing is confusing. 

”There are not very many kyber avaliable after Star Killer and the heavy mining from the Empire left anything remaining few and far between. You will be performing a ritual with Master Ren to attune yourself to it, but that’s for another day. MY part was to retrieve the staff. Or rather the material it will be made of.” June beamed with pride while finishing off the last of her food. Drinking down a bluefruit smoothie bottle, you sat expectantly, fairly eager to know more. The staff from the vision?

June’s body tensed with excitement as she retold the story behind her mission. “There once existed a creature, a massive beast, with armor so hard and impenetrable, it resisted the blade of a lightsaber.” June pulled her own weapon from her belt and it roared to life in a dramatic fashion. 

You gaped in awe at the red blade as it lit the room with a frightening glow. The other officers still lingering in the dining hall jumped back and a few fell over themselves as they scurried from the room. June laughed at their swift exit and powered the saber down before replacing it on her hip.

”It was called... a Zillow Beast. I retrieved a panel of its armor from the Empire vaults and we’re working on fashioning it into staffs. Pikes, rather, once your ready for your crystal. One is for you and one will be for me. It’s proving difficult to shape it properly, but we’ve got some people working on it. For now, we will start working with simple durasteel staffs.”

You were filled with excitement at the prospect of learning to wield the staff from the vision. You exhaled deeply and looked at June point blank. “Can we start now?”

”What an overachiever." June snorted at your peak in elation. "It’s getting late in the cycle. We’re gonna relax for now. Besides, not sure you have much space left to bruise anyhow.” You both shared a light laugh as you looked over the new splotches joining others from the previous days of training.

Your teacher led you out of the dining area and took you back to your quarters. The walk there was filled with talk about what your weapon would look like. June explained that she was going to reassemble her saber into the pike form that was being envisioned.

”For those of us that are more vertically challenged, the pike will provide reach. I know only the basics of long handled weaponry, so we will be learning more or less together. Master Ren will guide us, but this will be mostly on us.”

You were relieved that she wasn't going to immediately dice you to pieces with skill. She had over a decade of practice with her weapon, but starting with something less familiar could give you a chance to stand your ground. Determination filled you as you walked back to your room.

June, as soon the door to your rooms were open, once again attached herself to your tooka and whispered sweet nothings into his fur. You rolled your eyes as he melted into her lovings. 

”When is Master Ren coming back?” you queried as you put your fresh clothing, dropped off while you were away, in your drawers.

”Not sure. Not many reports have come back yet, but it might be that they are out of range. The Outer Rim is vast. Oh yes it is. Isn't it vast. Just like your tummy, sweet boy.” The gushy talk was endearing and you had to stand back and smile as you repacked the overstuffed drawer. Something caught June’s eye as you were shuffling clothes around and she set Bubby on the floor, much to his dismay. “Whaaaat was that?” 

Looking that what you had just moved, one of your costumes had peaked out. The light had caught onto the shimmery fabric and June made a quick movement to pull it out. It was a silvery lavender number with with a flouncy skirt made of multiple panels of fabric hanging vertically from just under the waist.

”This,” you snatched it from her hand and held it up against your body, “is for a number I called _Lilac in the Night._ I did an aerial hoop performance with this one. It was a sensual and sweet one.” You posed dramatically for her and spun in a circle before leaning back over the drawer you had been filling.

It was her turn to look on in amazement. “Show me another one!”

You laughed at the excitement in her voice and pulled out the costume from the night you were brought to the star destroyer. After you had fished out all of the pieces, you brought them to the bed and laid them out. The black silky layers glistened in the moderate light near your bed. June hovered over them eyeing the embellishments with delight.

”Where did you kriffing buy these?!” Her enthusiasm was infectious.

”I made them myself. I learned how to do it when I was young. The group of performers I worked with as a kid had to make their own costumes and they taught me. I can make almost anything out of raw material.”

June held up the stiff corset covered in black stone embellishments and looked at the fine detailing. “You have so many talents.” She thought a moment and turned to you with a smile creeping up to her eyes. “Will you put this on?”

Snickering at her, you snatched it out of from her hands and picked the rest of the pieces up. “If it pleases you.” You walked to the refresher and winked before closing the door. Dressing piece by piece in your Void costume, you smiled in to yourself. June was making things feel at home pretty quickly. It was endearing to share a huge part of yourself with someone new, but sentiment would not do here. Deciding to enjoy it for the time being, you looked at yourself approvingly before opening the door back to your quarters.

June inhaled sharply and gawked at the sight of your costume all composed and fitted on your body. You posed at the door and slipped the outer robe portion open to reveal the corset tightened over your curves. The bra had tearaway cups keeping you moderately modest in such a revealing ensemble. You had not applied the starburst covers for your nipples, not bothering to go full out for the sake of showing off a bit.

”Yooou need to wear that for him. When he gets back, wait for him in his quarters. Oh! It will be so good. I’ll get you in there. Doll, the sexual tension has been coming off of you in waves since he left. Besides, if his mission was successful, what a vision to come home to. If it wasn’t... I’m sure he will need some cheering up.” 

You nodded, knowing she would see through the denial should you try to disagree. As much as you wanted to deny the rise in your libido, being dressed back in the costume you had worked so hard on brought forth the desire of being wanted. Who better to want you than the one person you were possibly enjoying the dominance of. You would never admit it out loud, but the feeling of being subservient to someone who brings out the limitless power inside of you was… freeing. Kylo’s powerful connection to the Force was thrilling to behold and you couldn’t get enough of the experiences from it.

A soft beep sounded and your datapad came to life from where you had left it on the kitchen table. A new message was waiting. Before you could walk over, June had rushed to it and flipped through to read it. With her back to you, she hummed over the correspondence until she stopped and cackled deeply. Peering over her shoulder at you, she waved the datapad in the air. “Peach, you better get ready to go. His ship docks in an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo hes coming back *-*
> 
> I'm on tumblr now!  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	13. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You put on a show for your Master. Because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Sunday. This chapter was fun to write and I really hope you enjoy it.

Deciding to play it safe, you wore your apprentice clothing over the most revealing bits of your costume and stuffed the rest of your embellishments in a small bag that was shoved in with the other belongings from Garei. Your holodeck and datapad were among the items there.

June waved to you at the door after depositing you safely in Kylo's quarters. “I wouldn’t go through his things if I were you. He’s probably going to be wary of that and it won’t end well if he has reason to doubt you. I’ll see you at your next ballistics simulation.”

”Hey, thanks. I’m appreciative of all you are doing for me. As a teacher and a friend.” June smiled at your words.

”The Knights look out for each other. You are to become one of us. It just so happens that I’m the only female, so your arrival is desperately needed.”

You laughed with her and said your goodbyes for the night. After closing the door, you slipped over to the steel writing desk in the corner and set your bag down there. Pulling off the wrap tunic, you set to smoothing the black costume underneath it. After pulling the chiffon and satin outer layer back on and tying it snugly at the cinch of your waist, you took out the holodeck and set up a playlist of sensual instrumental music to listen to while you waited.

When the Kylo’s team returned, there was a good chance that he would be debriefing with the elite officers of The First Order for some time. June would be there to persuade him to return to his rooms sooner rather than later. For now, you settled into walking the room, not particularly looking through anything, but getting a feel for the space. It was a joy to let the room become a prop in a sensual dance. Knowing where and when to perform certain tricks was the key to improvising in a new space.

It felt a little silly to be in the situation that you were currently experiencing. Scantily clad in your kidnapper’s quarters, awaiting his arrival like a well-trained concubine. A deep, hungry place inside of you savored the mutiny of your ethics. When there is nowhere to go but forward, why not give in to it?

You decided to lounge comfortably on the stylish couch that looked like it had never been sat on. Bringing your datapad, you reread the note that had been sent earlier in the evening to denote your master’s arrival. That was almost an hour ago, but the meetings could take much longer than that. You were not to be brought in on it, as it was only a week ago you were ejected into the fray. This was information above your rank as it were. _Had it really only been a week?_

The message was vague, but the important bit involved the apprehension of a fugitive of First Order business. There would be an interrogation early next cycle. From there, it was nothing but confusing notations of repairs required from the engineering department. A medical team was also requested to be in the hanger upon touchdown. No reasons as to why, but nothing was listed as an emergency. 

It was another forty five minutes before the sound of heavy footsteps reverberated outside of the door. You straightened up and set the datapad on a table on the side of the couch. The door opened and a black mass of a man stomped in and strode right up to where you were gently reclined.

The sight of him was imposing as he came to a sudden halt right in front of you. He looked rough to say the least. His hair was greasy and his clothes dirty and slightly tattered. The wicked headspace he carried was walled off and well composed but the dark aura radiating from him was palpable. 

His gloved hand reached out to stroke your hair briefly. You said nothing, but looked up at him gently. He smelled of soot and sweat. The normally honey brown eyes were darkened with diminishing rage and they bore into yours for a moment before he took off again, heading to the door of his quarters. Immediately, the sound of his shower starting came from the other side of the door.

You sat comfortably on the couch and pushed an incorporeal part of yourself out to Kylo’s force signature. It was guarded, but you could feel him acknowledge your presence. It meshed with you only briefly before warding you off, all but pleading for a moment of solitude.

Easing back, you rose to approach your holoplayer before his shower was through. What to play? What music would he find alluring? Choosing rhythmic beats with relaxed influence, easy to digest if he wasn't really into music, you hopped up to sit on the desk. Waiting only a few more moments, the water stopped and some rustling was coming from the bedroom.

Eventually, a damp-haired Kylo returned dressed in only loose, soft pants. His bare chest was pale and his heavily muscles seemed to contour and curve like a rugged mountain. You got a _much_ clearer view of him this time. Scars drew up and down his body; some bigger than others. Some fresher than others.

A newer looking pink line ran over your master’s left shoulder. It was thin, but still prominent and recent. He approached where you had sat back onto the desk and offered you a small pack. Taking the item, you turned it over to see that it was a bacta patch. Eyes widening in shock, you inspected the words written on the label. _Real bacta._

”I require your assistance with the wound on my back.” His voice was heavy and tired. Kylo turned to reveal the thin pink line was connected to a bigger scarred section. It had been closed up already, but the skin was still tender and fragile. He noticed your minute pang of pity. "You should see the other guy."

Tearing open the packet, you unfolded the gel patch and placed it over the most affected area, pressing the adhesive gently, yet deeply to the surrounding skin. Kylo breathed deeply and turned to face where you were still perched.

”How did it go?” you asked gently, reaching a soothing octave.

”It was a failure, but not completely devoid of progress. But that will not be the conversation we have tonight.” His voice was low and gravelly. He had had a hard few days, as much was evident in his face. His skin was pale and you could tell he had lost some blood before a medic got to him.

He turned to get closer to you, nearly pressing himself between your legs. And then he actually _was_ pressing himself between your legs. Kylo leaned over, pushing you to lean back on the desk. Both of his hands sat to rest on either side of your torso which arched into him instinctively. 

His nose went to your throat and inhaled deeply at your pulse. The gentle touch of him sent sparks across your skin. His words were low as he spoke into your shoulder, “Where would you like me?”

Smiling at his question, you pushed him off gently and gestured over to where you had been sitting when he arrived. “Make yourself comfortable, Master Ren. Allow me to entertain for the evening. I'd be happy to take your mind off of things, if only for a moment.”

Smirking down at you, Kylo proceeded over to the intended spot on the couch and sat in the very middle of the long lounger.

Once he had settled down, you selected a different song and waited for the music to fill the room. He eye’d the action and sat back into the comfort of the soft cushions. Draping his arms across the back, his bare chest opened up to you in a relaxed way.

”So, Master. I never got to ask for your opinion on my act. The one you got to enjoy the night we met.” The music picked up and you descended from the desk to walk in slow deliberate steps to the middle of the room, facing Kylo. The sway of the fabric of your robe caused the gems affixed to the materiel to glisten in the light of the room.

The lights dimmed to roughly 50 percent as you walked-not of your own volition. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, Magenta. The moment you had every eye in the room on you, I knew I had made the right choice to find you. The feeling of your power sneaking into every non Force-sensitive person was just as unexpected as everything that has come after it. I knew immediately I had to have you by my side.” Ren’s gaze burned every inch as he studied your movements. “You move deliberately like a warrior and provocatively like a seductress all wrapped up in one small, delicious package. How could I resist that? Watching your impressive skills from afar was one of the biggest highlights of that night.”

Untying the sash holding the robe material closed, you worked into some turns down the line you were walking. The fabric whipped at your thighs and opened up to reveal the underthings to your audience. You couldn’t help casting out your mental net as you went. 

_You won’t be able to convince me to tip you._

You snorted at the intruding thought. “I’m glad you enjoyed my performance. It was one of a kind truly. I have a feeling I won’t get to perform it again.” Continuing your dance and conversation, you turned your back to Kylo and shimmied the robe past your shoulders to rest on your lower back. “I hope you don’t mind if I show you how I’ve taught myself to use the Force.”

”By all means, we shouldn’t waste any time that could be spent training.” Kylo’s voice was dripping with lasciviousness. 

A new song came on and you cranked up the heat. Your mental net became a torrent of swimming silk, lapping at the room searching for minds to caress. There was only one to latch onto and you felt it immediately as you began to twist and dance to the new music.

You whipped off the robe with a flourish, letting it land at the end of the couch. Without props, your body was the star of the private show for your master. The stockings affixed to the garters at your thigh came first. Pushing the left one to your ankle, you grabbed the materiel and swung your leg up behind you to peel it off from a standing split. After doing the same for the other one, you turned your attention back to your master’s darkened gaze.

He was filled with lust. It didn’t take a mind reader to know that. There were a few other things that you were starting to pick up on. Unease was one of them, however, it was limited and suppressed by the overarching emotion of lust. Of possession.

Not a word was spoken as you neared his place in the room. Each step was deliberate and swayed up to your hips. Stopping in front of the low coffee table, you pulled at the laces on the back of the corset in time with the music. They were long, but soon they slipped through to allow give at the middle of your torso.

Running your own hands over the narrow waist created by the garment sent desire though Kylo. An image of his own hands encircling your small frame pulled taught by corset ran through his head. He wanted to touch you all over, but his face gave nothing away. You had been sneaking through his mental barriers to skim his surface thoughts and as far as you were aware, he was none the wiser, being too entranced by your figure.

Easing each individual crossing of the laces through the grommets in the back of your ensamble, you loosened it enough to unclasp the busk holding it onto your body. You teased it open, flashing your audience with your bare stomach and matching bra and thong. Tossing it to the side, you continued to dance, keeping to storm of your mind swirling around.

He had already gotten an eyeful of you like this, but this time, there was no audience in the way and nothing to cover up the rest of your skin. His mind wandered to where you sat in the transport off of Garei. The fear in your eyes that night made the bright blue hue of them shine in such an innocent way. Your hair was disheveled and the sheer fabric of the tunic showed a hazy outline of your revealing costume. He thought you were so beautiful.

Lowering yourself to the low, durasteel table, you looked deeply into Kylo’s eyes as you crawled toward him. He smoldered and darkened at the sight of you. Reading him was easy, after all, he was a man with power. They were all a page from the same book that you had read a hundred times.

Once in front of him, you knelt, legs spread, and sat back onto your heels. The swollen outline of Kylo’s erection peaked as it laid up against his hip. The tendril of your silk in Kylo’s mind willed him to place his hand over it and stroke it gently-absentmindedly.

You made a move to unhook your bra when a look of confusion crossed your master’s features. _Did he start stroking his cock of his own accord?_

A seductive smile crossed your features as you drew the straps of your bra down over your arms. The glittering stones danced against your skin as it slid past. Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes from straying to your chest.

Suddenly, you lurched forward and placed one hand on the ground. Using the momentum, you somersaulted forward and tossed the bra away as you rolled. Whirling back up to your knees in front of your master, you placed your hands on his thighs and gazed up at him.

Kylo’s breathing became uneven and suddenly he had found your gentle infiltration in his mind. His hand left his covered cock and came to rest on your cheek.

As the song ended, another soft instrumental one took its place. You shared a long moment of silence with the dark Force user, staring intently up at him. The mind link was burning between the two of you, tingling your skin with the now familiar electricity.

”My apprentice. I couldn’t be more elated in your progress. We are going to become a power like none the galaxy has ever seen.” His rough thumb slid along your soft bottom lip. “After tonight you will be mine. Can you accept that?”

Leaning into his touch, the turmoil of this predicament was beginning to fizzle out. You were melting into him, into his power. As much as you felt it in you to resist, the resolve died and there was no going back.

”I accept it, willingly.”

Kylo smirked down at you

_**”Good girl.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh babes, are you ready for the hot action? No bamboozle on the next chapter. The full smut is happening.   
> Let me know how you are enjoying the development! I'm always so nervous that my writing sucks, so if you would indulge me and let me know that I'm not a complete waste of ao3's space.  
> xoxo
> 
> Inspiration stuff on my tumblr  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	14. Depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the tension that has built up, its time to let it explode. Giving Kylo the dominance he wants takes a rather interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now... For the moment you've all been waiting for. I bring to you: THE FULL SMUT.

A heavy shroud of lust had filled the space between the two minds writhing together amidst the sights and sounds that started to fill the room. Your head bobbed in time with a hand meeting your lips as you pleasured Kylo’s cock at a moderate pace. His slick length glided through your hand and through to _nearly_ your throat as you worked pleasure from him. After showing him just how skilled you were at oral pleasure the last time, you wanted to make him squirm this time around. When you could feel his hips rutting up to you, your hands slowed and he came back down to revel in the slower motions.

Determined to prolong the pleasure as much as possible, you pulled off with slick popping sound and met the sultry gaze of your Master. He was restraining himself, you could glean that easily. He wanted the night to last, but there was a very thin thread holding him back from ravaging you the way he wanted. 

”Have you had many woman this way, Master? I’m curious. You know all about my sexual depravity, having seen it first hand in my mind, but I'm curious to know about the kinds of encounters you've had.” Your hand stroked his slick cock as you spoke.

”I've fucked whores to let out some of the more _primeval_ tension. But no one has ever been worthy enough for me to want. Not like you, so special. There has never been anyone like you.”

Breathless at his words, you trembled slightly and your hand slowed. To him you had worth. Even as you sat submissively, between his legs, he was filling you with confidence and significance. It was rare in your life that someone didn’t want you simply for the kind of money you brought in or the pleasure you could derive. 

Kylo broke through the moment of pause and stood up, grabbing you by the arms as he went. He turned and tossed you into the spot he was occupying previously. Leaning over you, he grabbed at the sparkling, gem encrusted thong keeping you from full nudity and yanked it up your legs. You gasped in delight as he handled you easily. The feverish swirling of your minds letting every sensation echo between you two pushed the need for more onward.

His hands dug into the seat of the couch as he lowered to his knees in front of you. Prying your legs apart with a firm grip at your thighs, Kylo had you present your naked folds to him. Somehow, he still managed to tower over you from where he knelt. The low legs of the couch gave him leverage and the menacingly erotic look on his face as he took the sight of your body in left you spasming with desire.

”So beautiful. I couldn’t get the taste of you off of my mind while I was gone. It was the hardest thing to leave after our last night together.” Kylo bent over and began to place light pecks from your navel to the skin on the inner thigh. “I kept getting distracted with thoughts of your perfect pussy.”

His tongue found your clit on the first lick and a shockwave went through from that tiny spot to your head and then back again. Throwing your hair back, you arched up on the cushion from the sudden spark of pleasure. Inhaling sharply as that same tongue began to plunder the wetness further south, you could feel a light tickle still remaining on your clit. Was he really using his Force power in such a devious way? He was not holding back, delving deeply into pleasuring you and his deft licks caused your lower half to shiver with a building orgasm. 

”I suffered in my own way while you were gone. You took away my fix, the one thing that suppressed many facets of me. One such facet just happened to be my sex drive. And then you left. You left me high and dry without a single or-AH! orgasm” You moaned as he circled back up to your tender clit, replacing the lackadaisical touch of the Force with his tongue. That poor nub had seen extra attention since Kylo’s departure. 

He pulled away slightly, inciting a desperate whine from your throat at the loss of sensation. ”Soon, my lovely apprentice, you will never leave my side. There are just somethings that you have not been trained for, yet. You must be patient and work until you’ve proven yourself capable.” Your Master pulled back all of the way and looked up at you. “I’m going to make up for putting you through that, in any case.”

Biting your lip, you moaned at the sight of him. Kylo’s face dripped with your fluids. The low lighting was enough to see his face gleam with it on his jaw. He dropped back in to continue ringing pleasure through your core for a time. You let the moans fly free, not caring if you were heard by anyone passing by the Supreme Leader’s personal quarters. By the comments made from the higher ups in the Order, it sounded like Kylo Ren was due to get laid.

Just as you were beginning to rise back up to climax, however, the crooks of his arms came up to rest behind your knees and he lifted you up the couch. He rose to his feet, kicking off the pants that clung to his legs. Your arms wound there way around his neck and you pulled him down.

The second your lips met, the touch was filled with electricity coursing down your body. The taste of your own essence filled you with heady pleasure and you danced your tongue with Kylo as he gained more dominance over you. His kiss became rough and his hips came forward to slide his cock along your wet folds.

The feel of the hot skin of his shaft thrilled you. The teasing motion of fucking your labia caused you to rutt up into him from your submissive position for more friction on the clit he was managing to expertly tease further. He had you folded in half, opened up to his control.

”So beautiful under me like this. Wanting this.” The tip of Kylo’s cock poked at your entrance as he whispered into your lips. 

His presence was needy, but yours was just as needy to match. The stretching began when he pushed forward. His cock was huge, and it had been so kriffing long since your own last real fucking. The sharp pain radiated through the bond and your Master sighed deeply as you did when the feeling dampened. His girth was more than you could ever have prepared for on your own. He pushed in further as you were being stretched so thoroughly, and inch by inch he slid slowly onward.

You cried out as your cunt engulfed him to the hilt and he nudged flush to your cervix. It burned up into your core, but the pleasure of submitting fully to Kylo took over and you reveled in how he smouldered at that shared feeling. Only a moment of basking had passed before you were being hammered into.

The pace your Master sat was brutal and rocked you from cunt to crown. There was nowhere to move as he caged you into the couch with his massive body. Loud moans and sounds escaped your throat, but you could make no coherent remarks as he relentlessly pummeled himself against you. With your hips lifted up so far up and legs pushed nearly behind your head, every painful punch to your cervix would be counteracted by the pleasure of your g-spot being swiped. An orgasm was close to ripping through you and as it drew closer, you became incapable of any noise at all. 

It all stopped as Kylo ripped himself out of your pussy and suddenly picked you up. After throwing you over his shoulder, he slapped your ass and shoved two fingers back into your abused hole. The unexpected change in position gave you sudden vertigo and the room started to spin as he strode over to the door for his bedroom. He kept petting at your g spot and the dizzy pleasure caused your nails to dig into the broad, muscled back of your assailant.

For the second time as you entered the room, your body was thrown backwards and you landed onto the soft sheets of Kylo’s bed. Recalling the first instance of being thrown to the large platform, you prayed to whatever deity was listening that no one would interrupt you this time.

A knowing look crossed Kylo’s features and he summoned the commlink from the heap of clothing in his refresher. It whizzed to his awaiting hand, and he looked at you for a moment before crushing it in his bare fist. 

”No one will be taking this away from me. From us.”

”Oh, what a sweet gesture, Master. I hadn’t taken you for a man of chivalry.” You lounged back into his pillows and gazed at Kylo with a challenge on your words. The perversion of wanting to rile him up filled the air. Curiosity to find his breaking point was going to get the best of you.

”Are you going to cease the sarcasm or should I fuck it out of your mouth?” he enquired. His stark naked, looming form, cock erect and curving slightly up, still hadn’t moved from the end of the low platform of his bed. You smiled and bit the corner of your lip, thinking hard about both options.

You dropped your voice low and sultry before pointing your gaze. ”You could fuck me senseless in every hole before I _ever_ think about ceasing one of my greatest skills.”

”I’ll take that as a challenge.” His voice was low and he stalked up the bed towards where you had curled up. Roughly gripping an ankle, Kylo yanked you down the bed towards him. Crawling up to straddle your abdomen, one of his hands traveled to tangle itself in your tresses. The other moved to your jaw, prying it open with his thumb. You moaned lightly at the roughness, melting into the power he was radiating from the mental connection.

”Now be a good girl. Open up wide.” His cock was shoved deeply into your mouth before anything disrespectful could come from your lips. You choked when he pushed into your throat on the first thrust.

Trying to relax with him so deeply rooted into your facial cavity was nearly impossible, but Kylo was taking no prisoners as he ruthlessly forced his cock in. Your arms held onto the sides of his thighs desperately as he rutted deeper. After a few more pushes, it became easier to let everything go slack and he picked up the pace.

Gripping tightly onto your head, he held you in place until he could feel you writhing for a breath. Your vision was swimming and your body felt light. After another few seconds, Kylo pulled you by the hair off of his cock and back into the mattress. Huge lungfuls of air surged into your deprived chest.

A few more breaths and he pulled you back in to repeat the same process. Your mind swam in the feeling of submission and was met with the sweeping haze of Kylo’s domination. The nexus was pure bliss and you gave yourself over to it.

Soon enough, he began to slow and slid from your mouth all together. Breathing deeply and gently, your hazy, lustful eyes met his and he revered you with intensity. You were floating on this ecstasy and it was unlike any drug or drink you’d ever experienced. The lightness in your body made every touch amplify through your mind.

Kylo could feel this power exchange just as powerfully, but he still had maintained a much better grasp on reality. He slid down your body planting kisses and bites from your neck to your sternum. Hovering over where you lay like a puddle, he gently turned your body over onto your stomach.

You were just barely brought back to reality when his cock slipped easily back into your sopping cunt. A heady moan escaped each of you as he pressed his body down over yours. His weight was almost suffocating, but it was also a comfort to keep you grounded in this nearly unattached state. Kylo’s lips were brushing near your ear. His hot breath warmed the side of your messy, tear streaked face. 

”I’m going to destroy you. Everything you thought you were. And together you and I will build a foundation for greatness.” His voice was quiet. His hips began to promptly piston into you as he spoke. “You will become so much more than you ever thought possible. I will remake you.” He began to speed up his thrusts. The pleasure flowing through the bond began to heighten again. You moaned with abandon at his touch, his breath, his words. It was consuming everything.

”You... mmf… You are going to wield so much power.” His voice became ragged as he sped up. “You... uhn, You are going to become a legend.” The stars in your eyes shone as he continued. The fire that he had started in your core on the couch was burning brightly again. He had brought you up to come so many times only to stop before you were pushed over the brink.

”Please….” was all you could manage. Begging him to do the very things he proclaimed. Begging to cum. Kylo began to rut into you helplessly, losing himself in the pleasure.

”Give me everything.”

”Yes!”

Time seemed to stop as you both came hard into an orgasm so ethereal that everything seemed to mesh into one perceivable contrivance of pure white bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how about that. PLEASE tell me your thoughts on this. And if you have any requests for future kinks that you'd like me to explore with our dear Supreme Leader, don't hesitate to talk to me about it. I'm all about kink my friends. (If that wasn't at least a little obvious?) 
> 
> Come over to my tumblr to check out some inspo stuff and talk to me because I LOVE to talk.  
> [Talk to me about Kinks and Kylo Ren](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	15. Totality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the peak of an orgasm, you are sent on a Force journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!  
> I've caught up to myself with chapters so I'm going to start posting just once a week on Sunday. I plan to keep up with this schedule as best as i can, but my busy season at work is starting. I want to make sure I give myself ample time to beta my chapters so that I'm not putting out hot garbage.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it kicks off some plot!

It was almost a ghost of him, but you were certain you could perceive your Master approaching in the fog that seemed to surround you. Nothing was coming in clear, but at the same time… everything was. You could feel life around you. Heartbeats. It was like a symphony in your mind. However, there was nothing in front of you… Just a blurry image of Kylo Ren.

”Where am I?” Your voice seemed to stutter and echo like you were in a vast chamber. The sounds repeated over and over until they softly died on the air. 

”We’ve become one with the Force, apprentice.”

You gasped. “Did we just die?!”

His chuckle bounced across your skin. “No. We are on another plane. I’ve been here before.” He began to come in clearer and you could see that he was completely nude. Looking down you realized you were just as bare. “It’s how I found you. Although the last time I was here, it wasn’t because of an orgasm. Our bodies are frozen in a meditative state, right back where we left them.”

This new information was difficult to process. The connection to the Force in this state was stronger than you had ever felt, even after Kylo had provided an awakening when you met. Everything up to this point seemed dim compared to the emanation of souls that seemed to undulate on the Force plane.

”You could probably find someone you know if they aren’t guarding their signature. If you’ve been inside of their head it’s easier, but I’m sure with the kind of skills you are proficient in you could find just about anyone with some training and attunement.”

”How did you find me?” Approaching him in this obscure plane, you reached out to touch him. The outline of his form was wavering slightly and as your hand approached, the aura seemed to blend with your own and your hand went right through his arm. It didn’t feel like anything all.

”You can focus on life signatures here. There are countless, but some will feel like barely more than a whisper to you. Yours came to me easily, but it flickered out so often, I almost didn’t pursue it. Thanks to that drug of yours, you kept evading me almost every time I got to this place. It was beyond frustrating to chase, I’ll have you know.

Annoyance flickered through you. You were not about to keep explaining why you did what you did. There were no teachers of the Force in the circus, ready to explain the phenomenon of insite. It was a cruel joke to think that a child could have a grasp on something like the Force without some sort of guidance. Being thrown into the underbelly of the world and trying to maintain that secret had been difficult. 

”I apologise, Master, that I made your pursuit so damn difficult. I did what I could with the hand I was dealt. I didn’t ask for this.” Your words dripped with disdain and Kylo huffed at your mood swing.

“You didn’t ask for it, but here you are. I know how much you desire this power. So use it.” His tone had become dark, knowing that he had started to push your emotions.

Glaring at his shimmery presence, you decided to do just that. Closing your eyes, the first person to come to mind was Horath. He had done so much at a low point in your life. Creeping inside of his mind to check his intentions was the first thing you ever did after he propositioned you for your skills. He, of course, knew you would bring in money. However, he was a genuine man with a genuine business and that was all you could ask for at that point in your life.

_You remembered the smell of his cigars, the ponytail he wore low on his head. His face appeared in your mind’s eye. Or was this your mind’s mind’s eye? Whatever. Horath. Focus. The rings he wore on his fingers. The polish of his shoes. The smile on his face while he watched you practice. The fear he radiated while you did some of your more dangerous tricks. He was always so afraid of your demise, but trusted you to keep yourself from falling too hard._

”Hes still on Garei. Send yourself there.”Kylo added.

_The Doxy. The only place that felt like home. Soon it came in clearer. The stage you loved, Horath was walking along the catwalk checking on the light systems from above. His heart was heavy. You could feel his emotions as he gazed longingly at the ball-bearing swivel rig that still remained attached to the ceiling nearby. The images were fuzzy, but you had taken that rig apart so many times that you could pick that out regardless of the connection. The black silks had been twisted and tied up to the girder in the ceiling, and it sent a pang of sadness into your heart at the sight of the fabric carelessly folded like that. He sighed and returned to his adjustment of the strip lights._

It was exhausting to hold that connection from so far away. You couldn’t even tell where your body resided in the galaxy. After you closed off the connection, you were snapped back to the present where your body was still contracting in a powerful orgasm with Kylo at your back.

The deep pleasure hit you like a hammer and knocked you in the chest. Moaning back into it, Kylo had stopped moving and remained pressed against you. A halfhearted groan escaped as his softening cock slipped out of you. The bang of Horath’s sharp emotions and the tail end of the orgasm that had sent you into the Force plane had your head spinning. Laying there as Kylo rolled to the side, you basked in the vanishing pleasure while hot cum leaked from your pulsing cunt.

”That was the first time I’ve ever been there without meditating for hours. How fascinating. You did well finding him on your first try... Simply fascinating.” Kylo spoke to the back of your head, breathing deeply in the scent of your hair. You were facing away from him, body too exhausted to move from the brutal fucking that had just occurred only moments ago in real time. After being flung into the Force plane and surfing for a single mind amidst a trillion others, it seemed like hours ago..

”You mean you’ve never ascended to an astral plane from fucking an apprentice into oblivion? Shocking.” The sarcasm was rolling through your words, your voice hoarse from the rough throat pummeling you recieved. 

Kylo’s hand snaked to your ass and grabbed a handful of it. “Careful, girl. I still have one more hole I could abuse.” His gruff voice was dubious, but you could feel through the bond that he wasn’t completely serious. _Completely_ being the key word.

”I would like to express my right to decline your offer of making me incapable of walking back to my quarters. I’m sure Captain Orr won’t be going easy on me in the morning, no matter the state I’m left in after a sexual encounter with my Master.”

”Now is probably the best time to let you know. Your training with the Captain has been pushed back.” Kylo rolled off the bed and walked around to where you were still cemented in place. “You will be performing the interrogation for me at 0900 in the morning. A test of your mental skills if you will.”

You hadn’t expected that to come out of his mouth. Your concern was interrupted as you were rolled over and lifted into Kylo’s strong arms. “Who am I going to be interrogating?”

“The lead we received was a red herring. While we were looking to the information that was provided, a raid moved in on one of our weapons depots. We discovered that the informant was an officer in one of our surveillance ops and tracked him down to be brought in for questioning.” The light mood Kylo seemed to be in dissipated slowly as he spoke. Cradling you gently in his arms, he made his way to a door on the far side of the bedroom. It opened at his approach and revealed an opulent refresher with a glass shower that was just as big as the one you had on Garei.

” And you are going to have me dig through his mind?”

”You’re catching on quick. That and I want to see your skill in compulsion first hand.” Kylo smirked down at you. The water began to flow suddenly and steam started to fill the room. Entering the shower with you, he set you down to sit on a tiled bench affixed into the wall. “I’m throwing you to the wolves on this one. Get creative. Sink or swim.”

The tall man turned to the spray as you thought a moment on this new task and rinsed himself of the sweat and sex procured in the last however many hours it had been, you weren’t sure what time it was. Testing your legs, you approached him gently and tugged at the bacta patch that had almost completely unsealed itself from his skin.

”How many people have you interrogated?” Taking an abrasive sponge from the shelf, you applied soap to it and began to caress his back with the suds. Careful to watch the fresh injury, you took your time learning all of the lines and scars on his back while he washed his hair for the second time that night. 

”Too many to count at this point,” he replied from under the spray. He turned to rinse the shampoo and you continued to scrub at his chest. “If I had known showering with you would be this pleasant, I would have dragged you here the first night.”

It was at this point you realized exactly what you were doing. You hadn’t even thought about the fact that you were servicing him in such a... _domestic_ way. Continuing your ministrations, however, you progressed your hand mapping of his body. You’d been admiring it from afar since you came here and your headspace left you indifferent to the intimacy. You reached his groin and sunk to your knees, giving into the subservience you were floating on.

”Don’t get _too_ used to it, Master,” you retorted with a light smirk as you lathered over his thighs. Gazing up at him, your core pulsed again at the absolutely wrecked look on his face. Seeing you on your knees fed his dominance and you had counted on it. 

”I’ll take what I can get I suppose.” His breath hitched as you began to stroke his half-hard length gently. You brought it back to full hardness soon enough and had him groaning soon after.

One of his hands tangled itself in your dampening hair as your slick hands began to work faster, gripping harder; riling him up again.

”Are you trying to tempt me for another go, you little minx?” Kylo grumbled down at you.

”Hmm… I dunno. Is it working?

”I mean I do have one more hole to abuse thoroughly.”

”Unfortunately, I’ll _again_ have to pass on that one for now.”

Kylo stepped back to rinse off and pulled you up from the tiled floor to wrap your legs around his midsection. Switching places, he allowed you a turn under the water while you gripped tightly to him so that his hands were free to run conditioner through his hair.

Oh boy, was the water hot. Gloriously, illustriously hot. As it ran through your hair and down your body, you reveled in the pleasure of the steamy spray. Kylo began to reciprocate your gesture and rubbed soap into your bruised and bitten skin. This was a pleasure unlike any other. A bliss-filled sigh escaped your lips and while Kylo’s erection had been throbbing nicely at your backside, his determination to abuse you further came back. Lifting you up, his cock impaled you again, sliding easily back in from the mixture of cum still lodged there.

That sigh erupted into a deep, guttural moan. Kylo was having a field day mixing pain and pleasure for you throughout the evening, but who were you to say no when it produced such enticing results?

After giving you a few extra moments to finish with your hair, he pinned you to the back wall while he rinsed the conditioner from his own. The hot spray continued to beat down as your sexual encounter persevered well into the night. After a second orgasm for both of you, free from ascension to an alternate reality, Kylo set you down gently so that you could enjoy the hot water alone for awhile.

After toweling off, you walked back into the bedroom to find Kylo leading against the headboard, atop the sheets flipping through his datapad. Without looking up he addressed you with his lecturing tone, back to business it would seem.

”I’ll be retrieving you at 0800 to brief you on how things are going down. This is going to be a test of your skills, so prepare yourself to do some real work.” You affirmed this and made your way back to the common area to scoop up your belongings. After redressing in your apprentice tunic and pants, you stopped back in the doorway to bid your Master farewell.

”Well that was fun.” He smirked at you and rose from his place to approach. He had redressed in his soft black pants and the view of them sitting low on his hips was stirring you again. The dimming sensations of the bond told you that he was very much aware of his effect on you. 

”Fun is one way to put it I suppose. Get some rest, Magenta. You are going to need it for tomorrow.” Kylo stepped close and put his hand up to your chin to thumb your bottom lip gently.

”Goodnight, Master.” You smiled at him before departing and walking, or rather limping, back to your quarters. The night patrols were few, but those that were about regarded your state as your passed, their thoughts a mess with seeing you freshly showered so late in the night while sporting new looking bruises and love bites. Walking with your head held high, a smirk graced your face as you winked to a few that projected more lascivious thoughts. There would be no shame in your game tonight.

Bubby was there to give you a soft mewl and the stink eye after your rather late reentry, but didn’t comment further as you slipped into bed beside him and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me some comments so that I feel validated. I'll validate you back. I'll validate you so hard...  
> xoxo
> 
> Inspo on tumblr  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	16. Haruspex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader has given you your first assignment in hopes that you will hit the ground running. You take on the challange with glee, wanting to show him that you are more than just a pretty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter to date and I hope that you enjoy it! I'm really trying to make some good plot in hopes that this isn't enjoyed simply for the smut. There will be smut of course, but I have many plans for our little Magenta. Thanks for reading!

Your first interrogation. The daytime holodramas always played out the interrogators as “Good Cop, Bad Cop” in every feel-good story about crime and punishment. The big tough brawler being the one to start yelling in the face of the detainee while the soft doe-eyed deceiver used the right words to coax a confession. It seemed that Kylo Ren would have it all under control, being that he could rip thoughts from just about anyone, so this had to be a test just for your benefit.

Taking into consideration the kind of “cop” you wanted to be, the attire for the day was sure to turn some heads and give just about anyone loose lips. Good Cop. Bad Cop. Why not both? A tight, black vest with wide cap sleeves zipped _just_ up to the cleavage paired with some skin tight black pants hugged all the right curves in all of the right places. Pulling your hair into a textured up-do took the most time, but the right image was going to be necessary for things to go your way in the endeavor. Simple makeup, but deep red lips; professional but sultry. It seemed so long ago that you were learning to coax men to give you rides in their freighters to get off planet. Charming weak-minded individuals was a specialty and it was time to use that to your advantage.

The tell-tale stomp of Kylo’s feet came right on time as you finished digging some shoes out of your costume case. The chosen red heels to match your lips were made for dancing, but having sadly left your shoe museum on Garei, these were the best that could be done. Giving the look a once over in the mirror, you posed for yourself as your Master let himself into your room.

When he spied you making eyes at your reflection, he stopped in his tracks. “That seems unnecessary.” He gestured to your outfit as you rounded on him with a hand on your hip. 

”You said this was a test, and I’m using what I know to my advantage. This-” you gestured to the outfit, “-is a distraction. I got into your head with a distraction didn’t I?”

Kylo grunted, not committing an answer to that question. “This is your show to run I suppose. In any case, I’ve sent the documents you’ll require to your datapad.” He strode to the table and sat unceremoniously at it before bringing up said documents where the device rested. Joining him, you looked over what he handed to you and took in the face of the man you would be interrogating today. 

He looked like a rough and tumble guy from any old dingy watering hole you had frequented in your past life. A face like a dog and hair akin to dead, dry wheat fields, this man glared at you from the screen with a sour look and anger in his dark eyes. The report details his position in security and reconnaissance with the First Order, having been associated for roughly three standard years.

”Officer Harv Mathias was the one to make the call, reporting the sighting of Resistance pilot Poe Dameron at the Gwori shipyards where we have new star destroyers being built. Dameron was busy attending to the broach on our weapons depot on another planet in the opposite direction while we landed on Gwori. The Finalizer has been stationed in the Outer Rim awaiting those new ships, so it didn’t take long to get there-only a few hours. While we were distracted with the goal of taking down their best pilot, the raid occurred and the rebels helped themselves to our stores.”

”How did these guys get into the depot in the first place? From what I’ve been told so far, the Resistance is on its last legs. How in the galaxy did they manage to get in and get out?”

Kylo grumbled at the question. His eyes grew stormy with what you could feel was rage from where you sat across from him. The bond from the previous night had seemed to walk right into the room with your Master and it only sharpened as he got closer. His walls seemed to be thin, but he was still keeping you at a distance. 

”They have a powerful Force user on their side.” Kylo spat out with heavy disdain. Obviously there was some history there, as much was obvious when the bond quivered with severe hatred at the mention of this person. “She has become adept at compulsion.” Kylo brought up video feed of the depot’s security system on your datapad. The recording began to play on an access doorway in the hanger of the building. A First Order supply freighter off loaded four storm troopers and an officer. The officer walked forward to the technician who was receiving them and greeted the man. From this angle you could make out that it was a tan, thin woman, hair tucked into a First Order officer’s cap. She set a hand on the shoulder of the man and spoke a few words that were too quiet for the feed to pick up completely. You could hear the way she spoke, albeit faintly. Light lilted words; Imperial accent.

Kylo seemed to harden his gaze as the tech shifted slightly-as if relaxing. He reached over to authorize something on his workstation and soon the troopers that had arrived with the Force user were loading dozens of crates of bombs and weapons into the vehicle that they descended from. Another officer came over to speak to the woman and after a few more words, the second man relaxed in the same way the tech had. Kylo pulled the datapad back to him and brought the prisoner’s file back up to read.

”Your goal is to see if our detainee has been put under compulsion or if he is working for the Resistance. I want you to dig through his mind and try to pry away the layers of the Force trick that I believe he was wrapped in so that we can garner more intel. His surface thoughts lead me to suspect that the Force user has infiltrated our security to layer his mind somehow and if so, we need to find out where to plug the leak.”

You nodded, taking in the facts from the commander. Thinking deeply about the assignment, you were confident that you could talk your way through this one. Sure, Kylo could probably retrieve the information his way, but he said this was a test for you and you alone. Having spent a good amount of your life poking through other people’s heads, this seemed like a no brainer from the briefing that your Master was running through.

”I assume that the stolen goods haven’t been recovered yet?

”They covered their tracks well enough that we lost them as soon as they entered hyperspace. The team managed to corner Mathias who fled back to his barracks once he realized his mistake. He’s been pleading his innocence the whole time and his projected thoughts match what could be chalked up to compulsion. And what great timing to start enhancing your Force training.”

Bubby had decided to make himself known to your Master by aggressively booping his head against his knees. The ham wasn’t getting enough attention from June it would seem, so he found sanctuary when Kylo reached down to scratch his furry head with long, deft fingers. 

”Don’t give in to his precious demeanor. He will never leave you alone if he knows you’re willing to scratch him like that.” You rolled your eyes when the loth cat flopped over to present his pudgy belly to Kylo. The look on his face softened ever so slightly and when the purrs grew louder, you scoffed at the display. “But _that_ right there is a ruse. The second you touch that sack of pudge, you will get the teeth.”

Nodding to your warning, Kylo pulled back and handed you the datapad. When he rose from his seat to leave, Bubby grumbled his displeasure of being read like a book and skulked off to playfully chase a spare toy in the opposite direction.

”Lead the way, Master,” you purred up to the tall man before you. The whispy curls of his hair bounced when he snapped his head to the left to look at you. Standing there in a true “Fuck Me” outfit, you leaned slightly on your right leg and had your hand sitting snugly on your hip. At his height advantage, Kylo took a lengthy peak of the curves of your breasts when giving you another once over.

”Distraction alright.” You smirked up at him and he returned the gesture before briskly walking through the door of your quarters. You walked beside him, excellently keeping up due to the extended height of your heels.

”So, is this guy expendable? I understand wanting me to learn more about my abilities, but it seemed to me that this was a bit more of a dire situation.

Kylo glanced down at you briefly before replying in an exasperated tone. “What was stolen was hardly anything to worry about just yet. They don’t have the vessels nor the man power to do much at this point. We are on high alert, however, and will be tracking just about anything we can to find where everything was taken. Our army is the largest it’s ever been, our numbers flourish every day. There isn’t a whole lot they can do to push back on the progress we’ve made since we crippled their efforts following the destruction of Star Killer. There is always room for error in that assumption, but their cause has minimal support now that the First Order is reigning across the galaxy under my hand.”

If he sounded smug, it felt warranted in relation to just how far they had progressed the new system of government. The delegates under this magnum power were held on tight leashes from what General Hux had lectured to you. To say you were impressed was an understatement, but saying it out loud would only stroke Kylo’s ego more. That was a card you would play when the timing was right.

”Well, I’m eager to do what I can for your cause, Supreme Leader.”

There it was, that throb of dominance that came so boldly through the bond when you addressed him with such titles. He was loving those words of affirmation more after having you submit to him fully and without much fight. All in the name of self-preservation, but that was a thought you kept smothered underground and behind your mental walls.

” _Our_ cause, apprentice. This is our cause,” he corrected. “Your part in all of this will become clear in time. For now, we will proceed with your training once we take care of this assessment.”

Nodding in acceptance, you proceeded further into the ship through security checkpoints and into detainee holding areas. After arriving to a hallway with maximum surveillance, you recognized the stature of the red-headed general speaking with officers outside of a door you assumed held your assignment. On the approach of Ren, Hux turned to greet him and nodded his head deeply.

”Supreme Leader, our guest has been prepped for interrogation.” He turned to address you and color lightly creeped into his cheeks when his gaze traveled down your body as Kylo’s had. His lips turned to smirk when you met his gaze with fire and determination. “Magenta, a pleasure to be able to see you work first hand.”

”I’m very avid to begin the show. If you would kindly send me in the right direction, General, I would be happy to fulfill my task.” Hux nodded to you and proceeded to the door to the interrogation room. Walking through, you spied the detainee through the glass viewport where the General approached. Entering behind him, you roved over the interior of the room where the man was being held.

Harv Mathias had his arms and legs strapped to a table that had been tilted up to face a table and lone chair in the middle of the room. On shelves and hooks behind his line of vision were countless tools of torture, several of which you were very familiar with. Hiding the shiver that wanted to run down your spine at the memories that attempted to surface, you looked to your Master for any last instruction.

”Keep the bond open and I will guide you should you need assistance. As I said, this is a test for you and you only, so do what it takes to be successful. Be… Resourceful.” He eyed the tools on the wall as he spoke the last word and the knowing feeling of your ambiguity to use of such methods simmered through the thread between the two of you.

”I will, Master.” Turning to the door leading to where the tired, dog-faced man resided, you strode confidently over and it opened at your presence.

_Click. Click. Click._ Each step was deliberate as you slowly walked over to the haggard man on the table. His breathing was slow and tired, but as you approached it nearly stopped all together. 

“I.. I told them already. I dunno nothin’ about that girl.” The man’s voice was hoarse and deep, abused with years of smoking that was for sure. You said nothing and walked to the durasteel table before him. Hopping up onto it, you sat back and crossed your legs, simply choosing to stare at him while his gaze raked you up and down. 

As you let the silence deepen, your silky tendrils of the Force seeped through the room, swirling through the space and restricting the palpable tension until it began to dull his unease.

”Harv, I hope my men haven’t been too rough with you.” You lilted your voice with sweetness and sat doe-eyed and relaxed. He took your body in, slower now that some words had been said on your part. His mind easily displayed his admiration of your clothing choice, but he was wary of you. Everyone else up until this point was adorned with monochromatic uniforms and armor, yet here you were with your ruby-violet tresses arranged akin to an imperial headdress and lips painted like blood. The saccharine voice threw him off balance and while he was regarding you, your silky tendrils crawled into the very outermost layer of this psyche.

”I told ‘em what I know. Please. Just let me go. I’ll get back to work, straight a-ways.”

Holding your hand up to silence him, he stopped his pleading and looked at you expectantly for any sign of mercy. “Tell me, in your own words, why you announced Poe Dameron’s presence at the shipyard when he was nowhere near it? Think long and hard about your answer.” He said nothing, eyes darting between you and the mirror to his right where Ren and Hux silently viewed the scene you were playing out. Hopping off the table, you approached his shaky, tired form and began a predatory circuit around the bound man. 

”I… I thought,” he hesitated, trying to remember why he had done that exact thing. His mind clouded over when he attempted to recall the why. When you were out of sight, his nervous brain waves increased and the clouds shifted. “I thought I intercepted a resistance transmission. I thought I heard his call tag being exchanged.”

His attempt at remembering that particular memory brought up a quiver in the cloudiness of his mind. Sliding a silky tendril to investigate that shimmer, you rounded on the other side of Harv and sent a glaring look deep into his muddy eyes. When he was distracted with your visage, you shoved deeper into his mind with all the gentleness of a mother caressing a newborn babe.

”But there wasn’t a resistance transmission. There was no record of it, Harv. Tell me why that is.” Circling back around, you picked up a shock stick from the rack as silently as possible before rounding on his other side. Keeping it hidden, you locked eyes with the man again, keeping the device behind your back. Your other hand found its way to his chin and forced him to look you square in the face to answer the question.

”I heard it! I heard a transmission come through my headset. A woman. Imperial voice.” He brought forth that memory to you on a silver platter in his mind and you snatched it up as soon as it became clear. It was the same voice from the security feed from the depot, though much clearer in his mind than what you could depict from the video you were shown earlier.

You yanked on it, digging in deep and pulling. Attempting to dislodge it proved difficult as it seemed deeply rooted where it was planted. It, however, _was_ planted. 

”That wasn’t real Harv, so try to remember that voice from another place. This was not the first time you’ve heard that voice. You’ve met that voice.” Bringing the shock stick forward, you switched it on to the first voltage setting and jammed it into his thigh.

The detainee yelped in sudden pain and you tugged on the memory once more. The reaction you were hoping for came to fruition when the face of the Force user appeared to you and the forged memory ripped apart at the seams.

_A lithe, chestnut-haired woman sat before Harv in a dark canteen. She sat draped in a thick cloak to hide her features from prying eyes around them, but looked Harv head on, her eyes delved deeply into his psyche just as you were doing. When she spoke, the rich accent was steady as she gave instructions to the slightly inebriated officer._

_”When you arrive for third shift, you will allow all of the checks to go off without alerting anyone. Fifteen minutes until 2100 will come and you will hear this message-” The woman held up a recording device to his ear and her own voice spoke lowly as if through a control tower headset, “Black Leader approaching Gwori shipyard, head to main hangar with the payload.” The woman lowered her hand and continued her command. “Report it to the Finalizer and request a squadron immediately to intercept the call tag of Poe Dameron. When you confirm that they have begun to assemble, notify the shipyards of an impending attack. Return to your barracks when the First Order command ship arrives.”_

Harv shuddered in pain when the true memory was pulled out of the deep crevice that the other Force user had shoved it. Stimulating his body with a shock had wrenched it painfully forward and you reveled in the small glory of breaking the other woman’s barrier.

_Well done, appentice_

Glancing over your shoulder at the mirror separating you from your superiors, the bond glowed bright with the commendation of your Master. You felt him urge you to continue. Walking back to the table, you leaned against it and crossed your arms, letting a small bout of silence deepen before addressing the man.

”Now Harv, I’ve broken that wench’s hold on you. So how about we go back to some basic questions? How did you come about meeting her in that cantina? What was a resistance member doing anywhere near you?”

”Miss, you gotta believe me. I dunno how that happened to me. This… this.. psychic nonsense is way over my head. I can’t remember, she was just there and started talkin’ to me!” He grew a frantic tone, elevated from his pleas before you had begun your mental bombardment. 

”There’s got to be more. Just think a little harder.” Bringing up the shock stick, you aimed it at him threateningly, but not advancing towards him with it.

He screwed his eyes shut as your menacing body language sent his fear into overdrive. Instead of thinking about the woman in question, his terror brought a woman and a small boy to the forefront. His wife and child. Their last moments together were filled with despair as the looming shadow of Kylo Ren hovered over him looking for blood. Harv pled with your Master as he ordered troops to apprehend him. There was a bang and a small splatter of blood as the small boy stood shaking, his father’s blaster aimed at the Supreme Leader. The last memory Harv had of his boy was of Kylo suspending him in the air as his little hands grappled at his neck for the ghost of what was choking him.

“Please…” he pled to you further. “I’ve told you everything. I just want to be with my family. Let me see my wife and boy.”

”Not until you tell me everything, and I mean **Everything.** ” _Click._ One step closer, sending a snap of the shock stick into the air. _Click._ A second step, a second snap. 

Your detainee’s breathing became even more erratic as you began to near once more with the threat of more pain. “I… Everything is fuzzy. I can’t remember any more than what I’ve told you. I promise.” His thoughts went back to the Force user, trying to pull anything he could about her. His mind lingered on a symbol for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to stop you in your tracks. The resistance symbol, but not from her. She wore no identifying symbol, so why was he thinking about it?

”What do you know of that?” You pulled that flicker of an image to his superficial thoughts, the red points of the motif of the rebels pointed sharply in his mind and there was another cloud around it, much like the cloud that had been placed on him by the chestnut-haired woman. 

Upping the power of the shock stick, you crossed the last few steps to the restrained man and brought the device to the side of his head. “What do you have to do with the Resistance? What does that symbol mean to you?”

The man screeched in fear as his eyes darted to the hum of your weapon. “I DON’T KNOW!”

Again, using the jolt of pain as you dug it into his neck, you ripped at the haze surrounding that image. He screamed and spasmed in agony both at the physical and mental affliction you were causing. His anguish drove you. The bond with Kylo drove you. The darkness drove you.

_A woman appeared from the fragments of his mind. She seemed familiar in some way, though you were in your victim’s mind too deeply to remember on your own. She addressed Harv directly, the symbol of the Resistance appeared as a ring on her finger as she looked deeply into his eyes. “Thank you for your service to the cause, Mathias. You and your family will forever be remembered as brave heroes of of the Resistance.”_

_“Its been an honor, General Organa.” The woman, Organa, nodded and then looked deeply into his eyes in the same way as the chestnut-haired woman had._

_“A time will come when you will be called upon. You will not remember your affiliation with us. You will not remember any member of the Resistance. Your loyalty will lie with the First Order, until that day comes.”_

Rage filled you, not completely your own, as you pulled from the mind of Harv Mathias. Organa. That sounded familiar. That woman’s face, you had seen it somewhere before. 

A sudden, knowing look and smile formed on the man, blood tricked from his nose as he spoke with a broken voice.

”The Resistance will not be intimidated”

_Knock him out_

You dived back into his head and snuffed out his consciousness like a candle. His head rolled to the side as the door to the interrogation room opened with a bang and several sets of footfalls entered the room. 

Turning to your Master striding into the room, you took a good, hard look at his face. You had seen that woman before. And now you remembered where-the mind of Kylo himself, over and over as you ran through his early memories during your moment of deep connection in his meditation chamber. You felt frozen in place as he came to stand before you. His hand came to rest under your chin and his thumb pinched down to hold your gaze firmly to his.

_Yes, apprentice. The general of the Resistance is my mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resistance sleeper agents? Whaaaat. After the ending of TLJ I had to assume that there was more up their sleeve than just a handful of plucky individuals. And could that be the pull of the dark side I sense? Power hungry Magenta is feeling a little devious.  
> Leave me some comments so I can interact with you! I'm not lonely or anything...
> 
> Inspo and random stuff on tumblr:  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	17. Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animosity abound. A storm of feelings begin to rage, knocking you from the dream you seem to be wandering through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Posting this Saturday night because I will be hiking all day tomorrow. Hope everyone got to celebrate Star Wars day yesterday! This chapter is a smidgen shorter than what I've been putting out, but I'm letting natural separation run the show when it comes to chapter length. A bit of smut incoming.

The harsh lights of the clinic, coupled with the antiseptic smell, made the med-bay of the Finalizer about as welcome as a Sarlacc maw. Voices of the doctor, who you now knew to be Dr. Frye, and Kylo Ren spoke in hushed tones in the office of the ward. You were resting back on one of the beds surrounded by curtains as they discussed the physical the doctor had just wrapped up.

The starchy medical gown you were wearing made your skin itch, and the impatience you were feeling only grew as the minutes seemed to tick by. When the door opened, the footsteps of both men trudged over to the partition where you were resting.

“Miss Morey, your blood tests came back normal, but I do have some follow up questions due to the nature of your… upbringing. Our general physical doesn’t go much further than standard procedures, and due to your… alterations, I need to make a few more personal notes on your file. Can you describe for me the history behind your sterilization?”

“Well Doc, I was an adolescent in a human circus and in order to keep me from growing or becoming useless to them via puberty or pregnancy, I had a mostly full hysterectomy at the age of 12; they took everything but my cervix. The first time I bled, I was carted off to the first scummy back door operating center available to my Masters and all of my baby making bits were cut out so I’d stay cute and bendy for life. I never developed the way I was meant to, save for my charming personality. It wasn’t until the age of 19 that I could afford these bad boys.” You groped at your breasts for emphasis and waited for the reaction. The awkward tension from the doctor filled the room and you smirked at his uncomfortable demeanor. The thoughts he projected were mild and full of sadness, so you decided not to provoke him further.

“I… see. Well, that is truly an unfortunate circumstance to have at such a young age.” The doctor’s gaze stayed glued to his datapad with your health chart on it and he flipped through it before continuing. “And… Magenta… Is that your birth name?”

“It is. I vaguely remember mother telling me that she couldn’t think of anything better to describe me than the first word out of her mouth when she saw me for the very first time. I had a shock of magenta hair right out of the womb.”

“Interesting… Interesting indeed. In any case, your test results are excellent. You are truly in pique condition. I’m going to administer a shot with a vitamin compound for the physical stress you will be under during the continued conditioning. It will aide in recovery and allow for your joints to maintain their health. It will need to be administered on a quarterly basis and an alert will be set up for you to know when to drop by the med-bay.”

“Sounds peachy. Are we done here? Clinics bring up bad memories. I’m sure you understand.” You kicked your feet in impatience from your elevated seat, the paper crinkling noisily with every swing. 

“Soon, Miss Morey, you are free to go as soon as I give you the injection.” The doctor walked off to gather the dose leaving you and Kylo alone in the quiet space of your partitioned area.

“Why are we doing this medical garbage now?” you huffed miserably at the man leaning up against the solid wall nearby.

“It was an over site to engage with you sexually before ensuring that you are at optimal health. The wellness of a former call girl is not always black or white. Who knows what kind of things you could have contracted with that kind of work.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not everyone grew up with the cushy life you had. A senator's son.” You scoffed, your voice quiet with contempt. “You just wanted to make sure I didn’t give you the nasties because of my ugly, pitiful past. Whatever happened to Mister 'I'm always three steps ahead' anyway?”

Kylo’s posture grew with rage and he stalked over to where you sat, leather gloves creaking into fists. “You insolent little-”

His advance was interrupted by the doctor returning with a syringe in one hand and bacta packets in the other. At the sight of Kylo’s aggression, he stopped in his tracks and glanced between the two of you. Your Master said nothing and simply glared daggers at the you, his fists squeezing the rage out tightly. The thread between the two of you grew white hot as he attempted to calm himself.

The doctor carefully approached, obviously having dealt with the man's anger before, and swabbed the side of your arm before administering the shot. After plunging in whatever cocktail of vitamins he had in mind, a bit of bacta was applied and he put the rest of the packets by your clothing. 

“The bacta gel will help with any bruising during your training,” the man lectured as he looked over the new bruising on your neck from the previous night. “Don’t hesitate to come back for more. You are free to get dressed and depart, Miss Morey.”

You nodded your appreciation to the doctor as he left your secluded bay sliding the drapes back as he left. Kylo swiftly stepped closer and before you could blink, one of his leather-clad hands was wrapped firmly around your neck. He didn’t apply much pressure, but the warning of it was clear.

“You are either very brave or very stupid to be talking to me like that. Anyone else would not be breathing after those kinds of comments.”

Matching the fury of his gaze, you held your posture, but let him seethe for a moment. His breathing was steady, but the white hot emotions were still simmering just below the surface. “Don’t use my past against me, and I won’t use yours against you.” Your tone was edgy but reserved, knowing that pushing him any further would end poorly on your part. 

“Brave then.” His eyes lingered, traveling from your eyes to your lips, before his hand left your neck. 

Sliding off of the examination table, you tugged the medical gown over your head and tossed it to where you had been sitting. Walking fully nude over to your garments from the morning, you heard Kylo shift slightly at the sudden display of your flesh. Your lips curled up in a slight smirk as you began to leisurely unfold everything, taking great care in smoothing out any wrinkles.

Kylo’s body heat grew closer with each slow step of his boots. The smouldering rage that he had garnered from your brazen attitude was building towards possession and arousal. Your comfort of being naked was not lost on your Master. The touch of his fingers brushing down your spine sent a shiver directly between your legs.

 _SMACK._ A harsh slap to your right asscheek forced a sudden sharp breath into your lungs. The pain of his blow was softened when he caressed the quickly reddening skin with a gentle touch. _SMACK._ Again, a sharp blow this time to the left side sent a small noise from your lips. Your hands gripped to the table in front of you where your clothing, now forgotten, laid out.

“It seems to me that you take great pleasure in being a defiant little thing. Will you be attempting to force my hand at every turn? Because I will take great joy in bending you to my authority.” _SMACK. SMACK._ His hits were harsh and left shocks of pain that radiated along the sensitive skin of your ass.

Kylo’s left hand met the area between your shoulder blades and pressed down, urging you to bend over the table and present your ass to him further. As your back arched, the bond quivered with a strong, erotic tension. His free hand took to grabbing a handful of your reddened, abused flesh, squeezing and kneading the pert muscle.

“I was going to reward you for your accomplishment this morning, but now I may not be feeling so generous.” _SMACK. SMACK._ Yelping in pain, you squirmed under his hold. His pressure on your back held firm as he slid a gloved finger against your folds. “Hmm. So slick from a few taps of my hand? And here I was lead to believe that you feared this, so sure that you hated punishment.”

All snappy comebacks were lost in the powerplay Kylo was hovering over you. Your breathing was shallow and the pulse between your legs was giving away just how much the thrill of it was affecting the bravado you had tried to build up. The cocky woman you had become in your adult life was crumbling at the feet of the powerful Force user who currently had you presenting to him like a hound ready to rut. 

One slickened finger pressed at your opening, still sore and abused from the night before. A small whine escaped before you could stuff it back and Kylo used that as an affirmation to penetrate into the wet heat. “Shh, apprentice. You wouldn’t want the doctor to overhear you writhing under your Master would you?”

“Don’t give a fuck,” you huffed out. The fading sting on your backside left you wanting more, and he was more than happy to keep building you up. His finger started to glide back and forth and soon a second one joined it. The sore burn knocked hard at your arousal, and you rose to the tips of your toes to roll your hips further open. 

“Are you a needy little slut? Really so eager?” He began to move faster and the slick sounds coming from your wetness began to fill the small space. Surely the doctor was aware of these goings on by now, but you were too far gone to care. 

“Yes, Master. I’m a needy slut.” you keened. You were starting to drift back to that lightness from last night, reveling in the submission. 

Kylo ripped his hand from your sloppy cunt and pulled you from the low table by your hair. Forcing you to your knees before him, he shoved his slick coated, gloved fingers into your mouth. Taking them instantly, you sucked your essence from the leather greedily and soft moans left your throat. Once he was satisfied that you had cleaned them thoroughly, he gripped your chin and looked deeply into your hazy eyes.

“Well… That's too damn bad. Get dressed. We have work to do. Head back to your quarters, change into training gear, and meet me in the gym. We’re starting weapons training with June. Maybe if you do a well, I’ll alleviate you of your neediness.”

Kylo stepped back and slipped through the curtain before you could put what had occurred together. It took a few moments to come back to your body, but once you were centered again, you began to redress. The doctor nor any nurses were no longer present as you walked from the med bay, no one to witness your shame; thank the stars.

\----

The woman staring back at you seemed like a completely different person to the one who boarded a star destroyer of someone else’s volition just over a week prior. _I'm a needy slut._ The thought of having said that out loud to the man, the fact that he wrenched it from you, burned your heart with self hatred. How had such a short time had such a dramatic effect on the years of hardness build into your resolve? You were turning into a pathetic whore for a man you barely knew. Why? Because he’s powerful?

_Because he is freeing you from the strangle of self-preservation._

A burst of rage filled you, ignited by the thought of needing anyone for any reason. You had done just fine on your own for so long. So what if a handsome deity of a man had come along and plucked you from the life built upon that self-preservation?

_Were you really doing that well on your own?_

Snarling at yourself, you pushed that thought deep down. You needed to recenter and refocus on the task at hand. Weapons training was going to be brutal and you had to be ready for anything.

Walking into from the refresher, you waded through the dread you had created and sat on the bed to meditate before leaving to see your Master and his Knight. Bubby came to rest near your leg, letting his pudge warm your body and his purrs sooth you into a short meditation. 

The walls of your mind needed to be structured and set before you could face him after the shame he had brought on. Blocking him out of the bond would be hard and it may very well anger him further if he felt you putting distance between everything, but that was a risk you had to take in order to keep from losing yourself to him again. You would not let him distract you with your own sexuality, no matter how much he tried to break your resolve. As much pain as it caused, you had to repack your thoughts back into the dark hole that he had wrenched them from. It was necessary for progress.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren would not break you. Hardening your heart to the slip up of the last several days could prove painful to the place inside that was begging for submission to the man, but it was nothing like what you’ve been through so far in life. Nothing should be more important than developing your power at this point. 

So you built up your walls and filled the echochamber of lust with silent rage and determination. The disgust of losing yourself was blinding, so instead of quashing it, you would let it fuel you.

_Yes. Let the hate flow through you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. Ouch. So many _feelings._ This will not do. How will lil Mag fare when she needs to put these new emotions back into the box?  
>  Do you have any predictions yet? Let me know what you speculate will happen.  
> Thanks for reading friendo!  
> xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> [Come At Me On Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	18. Grindstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty obvious to Kylo and June that you are closed off. You get a surprise at your door and decide to take a late night stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! I've had weird days off this week and found some extra inspiration to crank out this chapter pretty quick.

__

_Sweat and strain and power and pain._

The first time June landed a hit with her durasteel staff, the pain that coursed through your veins became your new release. The second the shock of it ran through to your brain, you knew this would turn into your power. Every time the wind was knocked from your lungs, the strain of getting back up fueled the drive to keep going. As the sweat stung your eyes, the freedom from all of the emotions from earlier in the day lifted the dread you had brought with you to the training gym.

Kylo could tell something had changed. June was quick to notice too. The focus of your mental walls dulled the bond to your Master until it was nothing more than a whisper in the back of your mind. Your focus was now solely on learning anything and everything from the two people who you were pushing out. They didn’t comment, but exchanged a look at your hardened demeanor that they assumed you weren’t aware of. 

You were aware. You were so aware. 

Every movement burned your muscles. Every breath scorched your lungs. Kylo and June were training you hard on the basic forms of wielding a staff and by the time you had been released, the throb of your ache gave you a centering feeling that rivaled anything Kylo had done to you. Over and over you reset your form when a misstep occured, or you fumbled from June’s hard blows. Kylo was dutiful in his instruction, focused deeply on the drilling of his two underlings. He didn’t broach the topic with you about the earlier events of the day.

You had so many questions, but you smothered the inquisitorial feelings, focusing on the training. What happened to Harv and his family? How did his child, likely no older than 8, manage to shoot at Kylo and injure him? Did he kill that boy? Who was this Force user that he was so worked up over? What in the fiery pits of hell happened to lead mother and son to such opposite sides of this war? 

_Don’t think about it. Don’t worry about it. You are here to learn the extent of your power. Self-preservation. That’s all you should focus on. Do what is asked of you and retain all of the teachings from your superiors._

Once back in the solitude of your quarters, you showered off the pain of the day and forced some food into your stomach. Everything tasted of sulfur and ash and chewing it became a chore. After attempting to get some sort of sustenance, you sat atop your bed like earlier in the day and began to meditate again.

The anger had not fully subsided in your heart. The remaining feelings coursed through the relaxed state you had managed to achieve. Focusing on evening out the rage that had built became easier as the hour passed.

A chime at your door brought you abruptly back to reality. It could not have been your master, as he would have just barged right in without warning as he did _every_ time he made a visit to your side of the ship. Curious, you hopped up from your sitting position, careful not to disturb Bubby who had taken residence beside you. Walking up to the door, you opened it up to figure out who was disturbing your meditation at this hour.

A droid carrying a crate stood just up to your waist and beeped a few low tones. Standing back, the shiny black bot walked a few feet into your quarters and set his payload down in the middle of the floor. Without much fanfare, he receded back into the hallway and the door closed after him.

The crate was nondescript, save for a large First Order emblem emblazoned on the top. Picking the lid off of the large box, you were delighted to find an assortment of your requested shower essentials packed neatly inside. You pulled bottle after bottle up to your nose to smell the familiar scents deeply. The pleasure of having your favorite luxuries in your grasp again flooded your emotions. Aside from the floral bath products, there was a separate box tucked in with everything.

It was just as nondescript as the crate it came in and the curiosity was thrumming in your chest. After tugging it away from the crate, you brought the package to your dining table and set it down. The top lifted off easily and folded neatly inside was a large amount of black silk. Reaching out to caress the fabric, you noticed a note tucked into the side. The actual paper cardstock was thick and embossed with black foil. The scrolling letters were a very neat, modest penmanship 

__

_The little bird needs to fly again_

_****_

_**K. Ren** _

Scowling at his use of Horath’s nickname for you, you tossed the card on the table. Pulling the bundle of black silk from the box, your heart nearly exploded when you glanced underneath to see a durasteel swivel rig in the bottom. Surely this was some attempt at a peace treaty? The thrum of your heightened pulse crept heat into your cheeks and your eyes began to sting with tears. They would not be permitted to fall, however, and you would not let this break your steeled reserve.

You were not one to look a gift bantha in the mouth in any case. Sighing and calming yourself down, you replaced the fabric into the box and set it aside for another time. It was getting late and Captain Orr would not be kind if you spent your morning training with him in a state of a constant yawn.

Crawling into bed beside the snoozing Bubby, you turned out the lights and settled in the sheets. Your mind was racing with thoughts of what these rewards meant in the scope of things. Perhaps Kylo had realized he pushed too far and wanted to atone?

You snorted at that thought. No way.

_Focus on sleeping Magenta. Counting shaaks, ready? Go. One shaak. Two shaaks. Three shaaks._

You sighed. Still so full of rage at the events of the day, you tried turning a few times. No position was comfortable and it felt as if your legs were covered in itchy bugs. As fortified as your walls were, your brain felt like it was bashing itself into the mortar, trying to free itself.

Eventually you decided to direct your body into submission with the Force. Tapping into the power you had been practicing, you attempted to freeze your limbs. The strain of it made holding on difficult and soon you relented to let it drop. 

A soft poke came at your mental walls that was not your own volition. The sinking feeling of Kylo attempting to make contact washed over and you elected to fortify harder. He had to know you were still pissed off. Did he really think his pandering would be successful? It seemed like a manipulative tactic to try and salve your rage with gifts even if he had intended it as a reward for a job well done. He had hung that over you like a piece of meat to a rancor when he was trying to feed your submission in the med bay. You may be a slightly materialistic person, but the frustration of his connivance only continued to fuel the hatred in your heart.

At this rate you would never get to sleep. Your body may be exhausted from the round of weapons training, but your mind was racing and emotions were too high to relax. If only Kylo hadn’t taken the weapon to combat all of this rage. You would give anything for a few puffs of that herbaceous drug. 

Perhaps a stroll. Rising from the sheets softly as to not disturb your fluffy bedmate, you made to your drawers to pull on some leggings and a wrap tunic. After looking through your provided First Order clothing, you spied a long, hooded cloak and shrugged that over your head for good measure.

Creeping through the door of your rooms, you made your way in a different direction than you normally took to the training facility. The Finalizer was huge and you had seen such a small part of it, so as an opportunist, now seemed as good of a time as any to do some exploring without the shadow of Kylo Ren haunting over you.

Hallway after hallway. Left, right, down a lift, up a ramp. The minutes ticked by as you sashayed down the halls to a tune in your head. The night patrols were few and far between as usual, so making your way through the corridors of the star destroyer was simple. You threw your consciousness out around you to avoid any confrontation and it allowed you the freedom to skulk around undisturbed. 

Eventually you found yourself approaching a familiar life signature. The general was still awake and you realized you were nearing the bridge of his ship. The grand tour that you had never received should include such a paramount portion of the First Order, so you decided to say hello the the red-headed commander.

“Good evening gentlemen,” you greeted the troopers covering the door. They immediately snapped to attention, blasters at the ready. “I’d like to say a quick hello to the general if I may.”

“Do you have authorization to be in this sector of the ship?” one spoke through his vocoded helmet. He looked down at you, sizing you up.

“I should hope so,” you replied incredulously, “I’m the apprentice to the Supreme Leader.” Removing the hood of your cloak, you allowed your hair to peek out, shaking it to let the few flyaways frame your face. 

The trooper who addressed you looked to his partner, unknowing the protocol for the situation. After a silent shrug from the other white armor clad individual, he turned back to you and paused before he stuttered, “I’ll need to speak with the general on this. Wait here.”

He turned and opened the blast doors of the bridge before marching through with the stride of a true soldier. You hummed silently, glancing around the immediate area while rocking back onto your heels. After a few quiet minutes between you and the reserved trooper passed before the blast doors opened again. The general seemed concerned as he approached and waved you to enter. “Thank you KA-4468. Magenta, please do come in.” 

You smiled at the trooper before entering the bridge and walking to the general’s side. His uniform was as pristine as ever, not a wrinkle to be seen or a hair out of place. You took your time looking him over, simmering a look deeply into his blue eyes. Bright enough to rival your own oceanic orbs. You tilted your head in reverence to your esteemed superior. “General.” 

“To what do I owe the pleasure my dear. It’s quite late in the cycle, I’m surprised to see you awake this hour. Is something troubling you?” The general placed a hand on your lower back to guide you further into the bridge. You walked at his side down the main aisleway, falling into his pace. 

“I’m afraid I’m not having much luck quieting my thoughts tonight. I decided to take a late walk around the halls of your ship and I found myself here. I hope I didn’t disturb your shift.” Your lilted voice was one you used to charm useful men. It was usually accompanied by some sort of mind trick, but you were more interested in a polite conversation and gentle thought read of the man sauntering slowly at your side. 

The slow pace Hux had taken lead you to the viewport as a conversation blossomed. You asked a few generic questions about his work, and he replied with delight at your interest in him. There was easygoing banter forming between the two of you. Leaning into the clean durasteel viewport, you gazed out at the millions of stars that were painted in every direction. You could feel the general’s gaze sliding over you as you paid attention to the view around you. 

Turning back to your conversation, you looked deeply into the man’s eyes and smiled gently. General Hux complimented your achievement of cracking the hostage of the First Order so well. The feeling of pride came over you but it was slightly dulled with hesitation. You had done something evil by tormenting another living soul, yet the feeling of dread you _should_ have was nowhere near the current mood being set on the bridge of the Finalizer.

“Would you like to step into my office and have a nightcap, Magenta?” the general asked softly and gestured to a door near the front of the bridge. “We should both be heading off, but I think we can enjoy the rest of our conversation privately before that needs to happen."

“I can’t say no to that, General. You are most kind to humor my late night tour of the bridge.” He lead you to the aforementioned door and once his biometrics were read, he allowed you to walk in before following behind. 

“Good company is hard to come by. I’m sure you are getting a bit tired of Ren by now. You don’t have to deny that here, he is a most vexatious man. I hope he has been a decent teacher to you in any case. I enjoyed our time together very much, and I would love to teach your more about my side of things when at all possible. I believe your keen mind could one day be suited to a commanding position once I see your training well taken care of. And of course it would come down to what our Supreme Leader desires.”

Nodding to Hux, not exactly committing to any statement in particular, you relaxed in a chair in front of his desk. He took the opposite one and set to work pulling out two glasses and a bottle of Corellian brandy. After pouring two fingers of the amber brown liquid, he set a glass down in your direction before picking up his own.

“Would you mind if I asked you a question, General?”

“Please, when were alone, you can call me Hux. Do keep up appearances around my men, but here we can be a bit more casual. Friends if you will.” The man lifted his glass to you in an informal toast and drank deeply from his brandy before smiling softly at you.

Taking your glass and delving a hearty sip from it, you savored the flavor and let a shiver dive from your tongue to your toes. “Alright, Hux.” Taking off your cloak, you draped it back over the chair and crossed a leg over the other in a relaxed position before continuing. 

He leaned back to wait patiently for your query. Fingers steepling together around the glass tumbler, he looked at your softened expression and you took the second to let your consciousness flow out to the sizable office.

“I’m simply curious, because Kylo didn’t say much after the interrogation, Who is this Force user he is so worked up about. The two times its been brought up, my Master has lit up the Force connection we have like a sun.” You took a more ladylike sip of your drink and continued. “I’m just afraid to ask because of how strongly he felt, and I hope I’m not stepping over boundaries by asking you this.” 

Your softened expression sunk deeply into Hux to relax him further as he polished off his glass before shaking his head softly. “Rey. That girl was a scavenger that bested Kylo Ren a year ago. She was the first domino that fell leading up to the destruction of Star Killer base." A brush of his own disdain at the mention of that fateful occurrence thrummed. "He’s still hung up on his failure to subdue her and make her his first apprentice. She joined his mother’s side and it angers him to know that she chose the one family member he hasn’t killed yet.” 

“Does that mean I’m actually his first apprentice?” Hux nodded and you mulled on that before knocking back the remainder of your liquor. You didn't want to make it feel like you were there for a quick interrogation, but it was getting late in the cycle. You pressed a light influence on him before giving him your signature doe-eyed look. “Thank you for clearing that up, Hux. I appreciate it very much. Perhaps it’s time for me to wander back to my room. You wouldn’t happen to be able to point me in the right direction would you? I have to say I wandered around and do not remember exactly how I got down here.”

“If you would allow me, I would be more than happy to escort you myself.” Almost as if you had said it yourself. Your slight trick into his mind worked well and you knew how much it would burn Kylo Ren if he perused through Hux's mind. It was petty, but there was obviously a strained working relationship between the two and you wanted to pick on that. The general stood and rounded his desk, reaching out his hand for you to take. Smiling up at him, you accepted his offer and picked up your cloak as he guided you from his office. 

The walk back to your quarters was leisurely and you complimented Hux about his ship and successful regime as you went. His psyche was smug and collected as you continued to chat with him along the winding path back to your part of the ship. His hand drifted to the comfortable place on your lower back as he walked you along. 

After reaching your door, General Hux bid you goodnight. Reaching out, he brought your bruised fingertips to his soft lips before placing a soft kiss on them and departing without another word. 

Entering your space, you drifted softly to your bed and crashed into the sheets, stirring your bedmate. Sleep took you quickly, but you couldn’t help but imagine the feel of the general’s lips touching your own just as gently as he had your fingers as you drifted down into a dreamless slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed your friendly, neighborhood FicMonster some comments. I'm dying for feedback and I need to know if people are still on board with this story. Am I keeping you interested? Am I boring you to tears in between the smut? I've gotta know. <3
> 
> Visit my tumblr for inspo and to talk to me on a more personal level.  
> [Come At Me Because I'm A Sad Trashcan](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)
> 
> xoxo


	19. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much you try, the anger will not subside. You can't help but act out when Kylo begins to push your buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday Frems!  
> I love this chapter and I hope you do toooooooo.

A blaster bolt screamed nearby your ear as you attempted to spin away to the barrier on the left side. You had miscounted. Again. After a second to get ready, your boots dug into the ground and you sped off to a different barrier. Your upper body swiveled up to aim and you fired three consecutive shots at the projections. One hit and two misses.

Once behind the safety of the new barrier, you had no time to catch your breath before the telltale footsteps of the simulated troops began to advance. The second they came around the barrier, the last two would have you cornered and you’d be minced to theoretical pieces by their blasters. Nowhere to go but up, you figured. 

Slinging the blaster around your body, the strap kept it situated on your back to free your arms for a climb. Deft, tiny fingers found purchase in even the smallest of holds as you easily scaled the odd-shaped corrugated durasteel wall section. It gave way to a less slippery substrate that had nice hand and footholds allowing faster scaling up the wall. The arena was dark enough to hide your ascent as the projections rounded on the spot you had previously filled and by the time they had their blasters up, you had wrapped a leg around a beam to steady yourself. The last two shots nailed their marks and they faded away as the simulation rolled to a stop.

“That was sloppy, Magenta. But crafty nonetheless. I’ll call it a pass, but I want you to get some extra target practice again before our next session. That’s an order.” Captain Orr’s voice rumbled through the arena from the viewing box. “You are dismissed.” 

After climbing down from your perch, you entered the side armory and replaced your weaponry and combat gear. You had been stifling yawns all morning, but now after such a rigorous training session, the exhaustion was worming its way back into your muscles. June was waiting for you at the door as you stripped down to the light practice attire you preferred. Her curious eyes attempted to read you, but you walked past her and down the hall, heading for the mess to cram some hot food down before spending the latter half of the day getting beaten like a dusty rug. 

“He was right to say that was sloppy. You were a right mess out there.” June fell into step beside you as you trudged forward.

“I’m aware.” Having her there to watch the disaster of a training session only served to fuel your abashment further. You said nothing as the hallways went by, but tried to let your emotions simmer as to not affect your companion. June let the silence deepen, not wanting to press you for more and prod the beast. She had seen how worked up you were the previous night when she had to do battle with a much angrier version of Magenta.

Meat and veg and caf. You filled your tray with as much energy inducing sustenance as you could and followed June through the side door to the completely empty elite officer’s lounge. Plopping down in the seat in front of June, you began to stuff food into your mouth. Your vision was aimed directly down into your tray. 

“SO. I’ll go out on a limb and assume it didn’t go well with the big guy.” June started in on her own food when you didn’t reply right away. It felt unfair to be taking your anger out on the warrior, so you relented after a minute. 

“Oh no, it went kriffing perfectly. Best sex of my life. Otherworldly orgasm. Ascending as an _astral projection_ to read the universe while he had me cumming on his cock.” you nonchalantly retorted. “But I am not a just a piece of meat. I’m not here for any man with power to train to be his perfect little fighting cumslut.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less with you,” June laughed, “and you should not hold back on standing your ground with him. Sexually that is. Not wise to stand against his authority as Supreme Leader. As the only female Knight of Ren, I understand the hate for men’s desire to try to break you down like that.” 

“He told me he would destroy me. And then rebuild me. That I would wield so much power blah, Blah, BLAH.” you slammed your fork down as you recalled his words. “And I was just so ready to accept that. GAH. That is until he made a fool of me in the med bay. It made me realize how far I had slipped and fallen into his words. I’m not here to fuck my Master. I’m here to learn the ways of the Force so that I don’t get thrown out of an airlock for being useless. I’m always someone else’s pawn.” 

June sat quietly as you burned from the tantrum of words. She nodded as you went and made small noises of affirmation as your voice grew louder and louder. 

“I am a strong person and he will not break me so easily. This Force Bond can kriffing eat me. Now that I’ve learned to block him out, I can just ignore everything except what he is teaching me and I’ll survive until he becomes tired of dealing with my attitude.”

June snorted. “He will see that as a challenge, Mag. There is no doubt that he will enjoy trying to break through that. I would advise that you just relax. The whole solid wall, robotic facade you have going on is not going to do you any favors. Things are changing. I know it is hard right now, but the coming battles will here before you know it. And you need to be ready. You will make great things happen. But only if you figure out where you want to stand when the time comes.” 

Simmering inside at her words you nodded deeply. “You’re right. But I can’t operate like you all do just yet. This is hard enough as it is. I’m doing my best while still trying to remember what kind of purpose I serve now.” You gripped the cup with the steadily cooling caf and tipped it back in one go. It fed a deep gap in your tired soul and it didn’t take long for you to perk up while June gave you some tips for the training session looming a short ways away.

\----

“You have to get your center of gravity dead center, don’t spread your feet too far apart. When you have your left hand forward, you have to ensure you are pushing with your right had hard enough so that you can stay in your small parameter. Remember what I said about envisioning flames on either side of your arms? Keep everything tucked in and you are harder to hit if your attacker attempts to parry. Sweeping hard enough will sink right in should you make contact with a jaw” 

You demonstrated the new technique as Kylo had instructed. A sweeping motion to attack from below. The starting form had many attack functions, but with your stature it would be wise to use low blows as a jumping off point. You let the heavy pole pivot in your grip, sweeping your feet and following through. 

“The staff was too low. Try again. June with her.” Kylo’s voice was reverberating off of the walls of the training area. He stood on the catwalk’s stairway to watch from above, leading you to feel like a hound being taught to attack by its master.

June’s movements were precise. After years of training, the muscle groups were well tuned to new physical combat. Every single move was fluid and looked effortless compared to how much strain you were under to make the heft of the metal do what Kylo was asking.

_My arm can only stretch so far._

He had been nit picking at you for the past few hours. Everything needed a critique and nothing was done _quite_ right. To say it was grating would have been an understatement, but you adjusted at every comment. After the fortieth interjection about the lack of compensating for the light blade, you were pushing harder and harder to amend to his standards.

Kylo zapped you with his familiar electric touch through the bond as you were trying keep up the walls to maintain indifference against him. He apparently didn’t like your mental quip, so you relented in setting up to do the motion again. Twice more he asked you to do it and twice more he zapped you.

To say that you were bursting at the seams with white rage would have been a second understatement. The commander would not relent; by now he had to be feeling the rolling waves of uproar in your mind. 

“Master, I do believe I have nothing left in me to make you happy with my performance this evening. Unless you can come down to my level, I’m afraid that this is a waste of time.” Spitting out your words gave the rising tide of defiance a push further. You could feel June stiffen at the bite in your words. 

“June.” Kylo addressed his Knight casually. “Leave us.” 

“Supreme Leader, I-” June started, but you interrupted her before she could sink herself into the situation further. 

“No worries, June. I can handle it. 

You locked onto Kylo as he began to descend the stairs of the catwalk leisurely. June bowed slightly to her superior and retreated hastily from the gym. Tucking the staff into your arm, you folded one limb over the other and puffed your chest out defiantly. Kylo approached and stood to your immediate right, shoulder to shoulder. He faced opposite of you and held the silence for a moment. 

“This will not stand. I have no tolerance for this dramatic flair you seem to be so keen on parading around my supremacy. I was not kidding when I told you that I would bend you to my authority.” His voice was low. The kind of pitch that would make a less angry version of you want to cower. This current mental variant, however, was beginning to salivate at the smell of a challenge. 

“You never asked me how flexible my disposition was. Only my body. **Like every other slave driver that has come before you.** ”

Kylo’s hand immediately swept up to grab your bare throat, but he barely had time to squeeze before your staff whirled into the crease of his arm to weaken his grip. Taking the advantage of the quick attack, you brought the length of durasteel back around to attempt a hit to his open back.

Swiftly a spare staff shot through the air into Kylo’s grip and he blocked your attempt easily, knocking the soon-to-be-bladed end to the side. Throwing his height into his advantage, he loomed over you to break into your parameter of movement. With an arching bridge, you were thrown by his might and the staff was ripped roughly from you hands. With a quick turn, your Master brought his weapon around to catch you in the cheek. 

Falling. That was a definite. You were falling. Slowly. But falling. The pain in the side of your face echoed through the vacuum of Force power and as the ground neared, you had the clarity to twist so there was an angle to roll out of the hit. Once the back of your head connected to the mat, your muscles relaxed into a somersault away from the range of Kylo’s staff. 

The momentum brought you back up right and with it came droplets of red viscous blood as you whipped into a defensive position. Every part of you was alight. The pain in your cheek seared straight to your teeth and the coppery taste of blood illuminated the hunger that had been waiting. Without a second to hesitate, you ran head on to Kylo who rocked back into his own defensive position. As you neared, you cued to the right goading the mountain of a man to read into it and lunge.

_A step to the right. Feint to the left. Wrap an arm. Then a leg. Momentum will bring you around. Squeeze your thighs. Cross your ankles._

Kylo Ren did a shitty job of feeling like silk, but the higher the climb, the better the drop. Your Master became your prop as you deftly looped your body around him to bring his head between your legs. With your strong thighs gripping around his neck, you let his own momentum drag you backwards to put him flat on his back. Your muscles squeezed either side of his head as your fingers gripped deeply into the black locks of hair you used to cradle your body in a threatening manner. Just one move and you would snap his neck. The small, grounded part of you that was still in charge kept the beast from giving in to the call for his blood, but the fervor that had ripped through caused you a snarl of contempt.

“I will **not** be abused like worthless scum.” Your voice was nearing a screech, the ear splitting tone backed by the white rage that was pouring through the cracks. “You will never turn me into a mindless drone to fight battles that no one can win.” 

The massive hands of your Master wrapped tightly to the thighs threatening to take his air supply any second. His grip was strong and soon his power pulled your muscles to exhaustion. Once he freed himself from your broken grip, he reached up to grab you by the ruby-violet braid. Twisting so that he was on top, he pinned your head into the mat by your hair and caged you in with his mass.

“My brave little bird. Spitting venom and defiance.” His lips were close to your ear and each word snapped the remaining knots holding you together. 

Rearing back your head as much as possible, you sent a wad of congealing blood and spit directly at Kylo’s cheek. 

A broad hand connected with your own cheek, the one that had not been bloodied at the hand of Kylo’s staff, and sent the now familiar idling feel of the situation to you again. The pain echoed again. The air became heavy again. 

Bringing up your knee, you had a quick advantage to collide it with Kylo’s solar plexus. Everything came back to the present as the air escaped his lungs and you rolled on top of him again. His had was still in your hair and he yanked your face down to his; eye to eye. 

“Tell me the truth!" you yelled directly into his face. "What happened with her? Rey. Tell me why you came back to the ship looking like hell when the last person standing between you and the traitor of the First Order was just a boy! Tell me why it took you two days to come back and finish what you started with me! Tell me what happened between then and now that turned you into my latest enemy!” 

"That matters little, apprentice. Wasn't it you who said not to let the past determine judgment?" Kylo snarled right back into your face as a few droplets of blood wept down from the split in your mouth to land on his cheek. His grip in your hair never lessened and his eyes were searching deeply for something in yours. . 

"I can judge the **FUCK** out of you when you put me in this kind of position." 

“Your defiance is what put you in this position.” 

**_"THAT DEFIANCE BROUGHT ME TO WHERE I AM TODAY."_**

Before the remaining trickle of your grounded psyche could stop you, you ungracefully forced yourself into your Master’s mind. A scream erupted from your chest as you pushed all of the white rage into that one action, effectively subduing Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feisty!  
> I've gotten some love for the darkness inside our Magenta and it is well on its way out of the cave. Now you get to wait for the deep dive into Kylo's dark thoughts. 
> 
> Feed the monster some comments and you will be rewarded with my love and affection.  
> xoxo
> 
> Find me on tumblr  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	20. Ammunition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've overpowered Kylo Ren into submission. How long is that really going to last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Wednesday update again?!
> 
> Friends. I have reached a milestone that I wasn't sure I could get to.  
> This marks 20 chapters of a story that I brainstormed on for a month before having the bravery to post even a tiny sliver of. Dare I say that this is halfway? I have zero idea of how long this is really going to be. I'm letting the plot guide me.
> 
> 50k words and 20 chapters mean a lot to me, as I have not written fanfiction of this length or caliber in about 5 years. I've never written for Star Wars either, so this required a lot of extra research to ensure I didn't fuck up hard on such an expansive universe. 
> 
> So thank you for 200+ kudos, 50+ subs and 50+ comments. It is crazy awesome and I'm so appreciative to each and every person that gave me a chance to write something that is very self serving in a lot of ways. 
> 
> PLEASE read the end note. I really would like your participation in the comments for a vote on what you'd like to see happen in this story. Will make more sense after you read this chapter.
> 
> Enough of me being a sobbing mess, onto the story!

_He was running. Away from you._

_Memory after memory of Rey popped up as you chased Kylo Ren through his own head. The first time they met in the lush forest of Takodana. The cold chill of the interrogation room aboard the Finalizer. Every meeting grew the bond between the two Force sensitive people. Soon enough they were connecting from across the universe. Her embarrassment was secondarily palpable when she appeared in his bedroom after he had begun to strip down after training._

_And then they touched fingertips and everything changed. Hunting Kylo down in his own mind after that shocking memory became a new game. Where did his mental constitution go once you had pushed him this far? Like a predator, you stalked your Master through his own headspace, effectively causing him to feel a slight sense of terror at losing his control._

_Getting to the right memory, you found him lingering on the most recent altercation with his little scavenger girl. He was jittery and alight when he landed in the shipyards to find the resistance member playing First Order officer. The thought of seeing Rey again had worked him up in a way he couldn’t stand. He was so distracted that he couldn’t see the blaster aimed for his back as the scruffy man below him trembled in fear. The pain from the hit was just enough to bring him back to sorts with himself._

_After nearly choking the young boy of Harv Mathius to death, an officer rushed in to give Kylo the news that the weapons depot had been raided at the same time the call had come in to the Finalizer about the pilot Poe Dameron. He ran off filled to the brim with fury and proceeded to the depot on his shuttle._

_The next memory gave way to the truth. Kylo had made it in time to find Rey moving the First Order ship she had stolen to an abandoned part of the moon base that was readying shipments to the many new warships being assembled on Gwori. She was changing from her stolen officer’s uniform and back into her light vest when the command shuttle screamed to a speedy stop nearby._

_In his rage, Kylo had neglected to bring any backup. He was so dead set on seeing Rey, that he managed to overlook a key element in bringing the source of his frustration in as a prisoner of war._

_You had to admit, she was beautiful. The way she glared and spat curses in Kylo’s direction made you want to laugh with mirth by his reaction alone. She was as fiery as you seemed to be. Man, Kylo Ren really knew how to pick ‘em._

_Her words to him were harsh, however. A traitor to his family legacy. A hot-headed warmonger who could never hope to keep the First Order on the right path. She taunted him with how much progress she had made for his mother and the rest of the resistance while he sat and took her verbal lashing._

_Kylo looked like a sad, kicked puppy for a brief moment before the rage reminded him that she was his enemy. Her words had stung. Your side of the events let you in on the fact that he was hurting in a deep place to hear those things from her own mouth. He had been so in love with her. At least a version of love that he could recognize._

_Your heart wrenched at the sight of him trying to cut through the sadness and rage with his sheer, brute Force. His movements were sloppy as he hacked at the adept woman. They battled for awhile, both proving impressively matched against the other. In the end, she bested him with new Force tricks he had never known her to use. It had been so long since he had felt her this close, their mangled bond wanted to grow just at the proximity._

_As her unmarked ship blasted off into the sky and subsequently into hyperspace, Kylo roared with pain and misery in his soul and set off into the woods like a deranged animal. The glow of his lightsaber bounced off the greenery that was slashed through as if it were composed of air._

_This went on for several hours. By the time the First Order had retrieved him, Kylo was erratic and wild. The troopers were tense as they tried to corral him into the shuttle. As soon as he was aboard, he dropped onto the deck in exhaustion. A medic began to tend to the blaster wound that was still weeping under the heavy fabrics of his battle gear._

 

With a loud yell, you were ejected backwards, off of the overheating body below. Kylo, seeing the opportunity to subdue you, leapt to his feet like a graceful loth-cat and pounced to where you had landed on your back a few feet away. The air had been ejected from your lungs and before you could catch a breath, the large, pissed off Force user was strangling you with both hands wrapped tightly at your unprotected throat.

As your vision began to glaze over, you heard other raised voices addressing the Supreme Leader. Sinking out of consciousness, the fiery red of General Hux’s hair flickered at the corner of your vision. The last thing you could hear was his authoritative voice shouting for Kylo to stand down.

 

\----

 

The general’s blue eyes were the first thing you could see as your blurry vision came to with a throb of blood surging back to your brain. After a scalding breath, you relaxed back into the comfortable arms holding you upright. You were wrapped in _the general’s_ arms.

“Magenta, can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me.” His voice sounded far away, but you could feel his breath brushing past your face. It smelled of sweet mint and authority. You nodded and reached up to wrap the nearly dead weight of your limbs around his torso, bringing him closer. Hugging him tight, you buried your face into his greatcoat near his neck and inhaled sharply.

His smell was so different from Kylo Ren. It was... weird how well you could smell him, as if all of your senses were wavering in a strange sense of heightened recoil to blacking out. His scent was draped in sophistication, very clean and citrusy perhaps? You were in too hazy of a state to care as you inhaled him deeply and unabashedly. Hux rested his lips on your crown and tightened his grip around your body.

A small sob tore through you at the action. After the close encounter with Kylo, you should be jumping around to fight the confinement that the man was pressing around you, but something about the reciprocation of him inhaling your _own_ scent as his nose buried deeply into your hair kept you rooted in place against him. To his credit, Hux was a great hugger. He let you hold tightly to his jacket as you cried, attempting to become grounded once more, and did not move a muscle until you did. After the crying stopped, you braved a look up at him.

The calm demeanor of his face brought you back in full as you stared wearily up into his eyes again. You didn’t have to say a word before he placed his arm under your legs and hauled you up with him as he stood from the gym mats below. Your head was throbbing in pain from reaming into Kylo with such force. Curling into his arms, the general allowed you to smother your moment of weakness all over him.

As he walked from the training gym, you braved a glance back where Kylo had been knocked away, likely by June, only to find everyone had vacated the area. Hux noticed your searching, teary eyes and jerked his head towards the other exit on the opposite side of the space. "June took care of it. Don't you dare worry about him." Not another word was said as he himself took you to the med bay. He carried you with ease down each hallway, steps slow and deliberate, making you feel genuinely safe being curled up in his grasp. Once inside of the door of the med center, Hux set you down tenderly as he spoke to the staff about what had happened on your behalf, giving them his side of things to get treatment going in the right direction.

The cold, calculating general of the First Order was taking such delicate care of you. After the nurses began to set up for intensive patient care, he dragged an armchair close by to sit next to you.

Dr. Frye came in and began taking your vitals, while asking gentle yes or no questions about the altercation. As he assessed your face around the blood that had leaked from your lip, he got a good look at the wounds. Kylo’s staff had busted your face hard enough to rip a gash through from your lip to a dimple in your cheek. You could hardly remember if there had been pain or not. The intensity of the Force taking over after the two blows to your face was the only thing you could pull up. It had slowed your reaction time enough to let you get the edge on your Master, even if it was only a second or two in real time. 

As you were cleaned up by the doctor and his droids, General Hux sat and watched over the proceedings with stoic care. You caught his eyes a few times and when attempting to read his surface thoughts, the pain in your head throbbed hard enough for you to cease trying. His actions seemed so out of character, but the fluttering in your chest proved that you didn’t mind the least bit. Still, you wanted to know what was driving the man to act the way he had. The interactions you had had were few, but the familiarity he seemed to carry was soothing.

“I’ll need to keep you overnight to watch vitals as you sleep. Just a precaution so that nothing is amiss when you are back in your quarters alone. My best surgical droid is getting everything sterilized to sew up your cheek, and I’ll apply some bacta for your... everywhere else once he is finished. Your windpipe was not crushed, but he didn’t go easy on it, that's for sure.”

“Tha-h. Thank you Doc.” you managed to wheeze out. It hurt so bad to finally speak some words, but the doctor held a hand up to signal for you to rest your voice.

Once the doctor had departed your curtained area, you looked back over to the general, curious as to why he was still there. He met your gaze and the silence deepened before he sighed softly and leaned in slightly to where your head rested on a fluffed up pillow.

“I’m sorry that the brute did this to you. June came and got me as soon as he told her to leave. I only wish I had arrived sooner.” Hux lifted an arm to brush a lock of hair back from your eyes. His gentle touch sent sparks through your nervous system and the beat of your heart quickened slightly.

 _Thank you,_ you mouthed to him. His hand still lingered, stroking your soft hair away from your tear-stained face. How you must look right now. Your face had to be a hot mess, but at least you weren’t still lying on the gym mats cooling into a congealing corpse. Everyone was right to warn you that the Supreme Leader was an ass, but you felt more than pleased to know that your skills were high enough to break into his well-trained mind.

After a few quiet moments of prolonged eye contact with the general, the doctor, followed by the surgical droid and a female nurse, returned back to the bed and started in on the preparations for your face. Hux stepped aside to allow them some space to work and mentioned that he would be back once he took care of a few things. As he slipped out of the med bay, you felt a pang of sadness to watch him go. It was relieved as soon as some delightfully relaxing drugs were pushed into your veins. You relented to the ministrations of the medical crew and fell into a trance-like state as they started to mend your broken skin.

 

The soft floaty feeling of your body became lessened as you drifted into the nexus of the Force with your mind. Here the throb of your head was completely gone, allowing you to spread out like mist in your usual fashion. The Force Bond was thrumming here. Skimming along the theoretical thread, your mind felt the burn of Kylo Ren’s hatred from where he ended up after he was forced from the training gym. He was in his quarters, tearing into the bulkheads with his lightsaber similarly to how he had reacted after Rey left him on the depot moon.

You jabbed him hard with the Force as he stopped to heave cumbersome breathes into his lungs. He’d been going like this for coming up on an hour, sweat beaded on his face and neck. The harsh smell of hot, torn metal came through the bond and, as you took in his surroundings further, the destruction had been spread throughout most of his personal rooms.

He staggered when the recognizable feeling of you permeated his heated headspace. Falling to his knees, he threw his saber away from him and heaved a painful sob. Arms hanging uselessly at his sides, Kylo began to break apart.

Even after almost killing you, he looked pathetic enough for you to feel a pang of sympathy. He was under so much pressure as it is. Your actions seemed to have forced him to a breaking point. The resistance left in Kylo tried to shoo your presence away, but you instinctively went to envelop him harder, not caring that his hands had been throttling you a measly hour ago.

“Forgive me. Please.” he croaked out between shoulder-shaking sobs.

_I can’t. Just... Not yet._

Kylo nodded solemnly, accepting this for what it was. You pulled back slightly as General Hux whirled into the room with fire in his eyes.

“You are a disgrace for letting yourself go like that, Ren. She is an asset to both you and me and I will **NOT** allow you to damage her like she is replaceable. I don’t care what she does or says to you. You are not permitted to attempt murder on the future assassin of the First Order. You may be gilded with the title of Supreme Leader, Ren, but we both know who is running this show.”

General Hux was like a completely different man from the one who had taken you to the med bay as he stalked closer to Kylo’s heaving form. After he was standing immediately in front of the Force user, the red-haired man grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look up. Honey brown met ocean blue as Hux held his place over Ren.

It felt like you were spectating a _very_ private moment. Unsure of whether or not to leave, you backed your consciousness into a corner to simply view this debacle. Surely Kylo was going to unload into the general as he had you when fighting for domination, right?

A shiver wanted to run through you as your master, the Supreme Leader, allowed his face to stay nestled into Hux’s hand. His body softened almost imperceptibly as the general’s other hand made to comb through the tangled mess of black hair falling around Kylo’s face. The bond began to thrum less and less and the giant of a man calmed down enough to sag into himself.

Either Kylo had forgotten that you were still mentally floating around or didn’t care that you were still there to see this happen. His calm washed over the bond and you receded back to the med bay where the surgical droid had finished suturing your wound. When the doctor began to salve the bruised flesh on your body with bacta, exhaustion started to take you under after the energy it required to float your consciousness was used up. Feeling too emotionally tired to fight it any longer, you relented and drifted deeper into the drug induced state.

The thoughts of kissing Kylo Ren filled your dreams again as you slept in the med bay that night, right alongside more sinful thoughts of kissing the General. Something new joined them this time, however. The image of your Master’s lips wrestling with Hux’ own brought out that sexually charged part of your brain that had been screaming for attention. Perhaps it was the drugs, but you could not deny the tight coil in your lower half when you awoke in the early morning to Kylo Ren asleep in the chair at your bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thanks again, for everything. Kudos, Subscribing, Bookmarking, Commenting, and of course Reading. 
> 
> NOW THEN FOR THE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM.
> 
> Is this going to become Kylux/Reader? I've been debating so hard on this, so I really need your input on this next chapter. I have several plot continuations that I could write, so if you would indulge me with a comment, you can just leave me the number as a vote.  
> 1\. Hardcore Kylux/Reader poly relationship  
> 2\. Minimal but still there Kylux/Reader basically threesomes  
> 3\. Kylo and Hux are not actually a thing, but _maybe_ Reader fucks both?  
>  4\. No. No. No. No Kylux/reader. Kylo/Reader only.
> 
> I'm writing this story for personal satisfaction, but you are all an important part of this journey through Sexytiems feat. Brooding Space Daddy. I could see all of the options performing well with my future plot points, so I need someone to sway me one way or the other.  
> Thanks!


	21. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to let that brute explain what the fuck happened to screw things up so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Frems!  
> I could go on and on about how much I appreciate the love and comments from my last chapter. I got a lot of good insight to how everyone is feeling about the story and where you'd like to see it go. I took all of the feedback into consideration and will be implementing the romantic plot that I think will make the story great for everyone. Slowly. You won't get the affirmation of what is going to happen just yet, this is a slow burn after all. 
> 
> Thanks again for the audience participation and I hope this chapter fulfills the hype.

The fact that anyone had let him near you boiled your blood, but after seeing the reaction he had had to his misstep, you decided to hear him out. Sitting up, you reached over to grab the cup of water on your bedside, you tipped it back to empty the contents to soothe your dry throat. Once it was empty, you reared your arm back and threw the light plastic vessel directly at Kylo’s head. It bounced off of his forehead and he woke up with a start, whipping frantically around to find the source of the attack.

“What in the **FUCK** are you doing here?” you croaked. 

“I came to see if you were okay.” Kylo mumbled once he settled down, realizing it was only you who had hit him. 

“Well as you can see, I’m healing nicely from the wonderful abuse I suffered yesterday, so you can go off and do whatever it is you do when you aren’t trying to choke me to death. What is the deal with you and wanting to choke me all the time, anyway? You’ve done it like half a dozen times already and it’s kind of getting old. Also, I’ve got a lot of choice words to say to you about what really happened while you were gone.” 

Kylo’s face became stony as you started going off on him from your hospital bed. You turned and threw the covers off to stand up, stepping closer to him with every harsh sentence out of your mouth. 

“You have a lot of nerve bringing me here to be some sort of fuckdoll conduit for your precious scavenger. Am I just a replacement for what you hoped Rey could be? Because **MAN** that is kriffing sick.”

You stood in front of him, still wearing your compression top and leggings from training the previous day. With your hands on your hips, you stopped in front of him to continue reaming your piece into his skull. From his seated position, you finally had the higher ground to look down at him, if only _very_ slightly. His mind was closed off, but yours was just as equally fortified. 

“You said all of those wonderful things to me like _‘We’re gonna build a foundation for greatness’ and ‘you will become a legend’_ while you fucked me from behind, so please tell me the truth. Were you thinking of her while you said those things? Were you imagining her moaning and writhing under you as you pumped your Rey fuckdoll full of cum?” 

“Magenta, it’s… It’s more complicated than that. You are not her and I don’t expect you to be.” Kylo’s voice was small and quiet. He knew he had gone way beyond too far, but there was no way you could remain silent about everything. 

You pinched your brow with your thumb and forefinger in exasperation. “Then please, for fucks sake, tell me what the galaxy am I doing here! And don’t even get me started on whatever that was between you and Hux last night. That in itself is a whole second conversation we need to have.” 

“Everything alright Miss Morey? Your blood pressure seems to have raised to a level unfit for your current condition.” A medical droid had silently whizzed into your private room while you were unloading on the brooding Force user still sitting in the chair. 

“I’m fine, thanks. Please get out.” you snapped with all the venom you had left. The droid said nothing as it made a 180 and left the way it came, through a droid access port near the door. 

Turning back to Kylo, you glared maliciously at him, waiting for whatever he was going to try to spill to you. Your mouth ached from the stitches being pulled after a night with no movement, but you pushed the pain out and ignored the desire to scratch the itch. He looked up at you with pain in his eyes; an imploring look that felt desperate but honest.

“I’ve always tried to make sure I was beyond weakness. My own master saw to it that I was pushed to every extreme. The childhood I endured was lonely. My teenage years were lonely. And when I went to Snoke, I had to remain lonely. So when the first person in my life came along to make me feel a little less alone and abandoned like all of the others, I became weak from it. You saw the memories, felt that pain inside of me.” 

You contained any outbursts to allow Kylo to continue. It was beginning to break your puny, black heart to hear this no matter how much you wanted to throttle the life from him. He took a haggard breath and dropped his head into his hands. 

“I want to forget the pain from the withdrawal of Rey’s bond with me. That bond was forged between us by my Master as a plot to kill the last of the weakness inside of me. He had linked us to make me feel things again. And I did. It was a sadistic test. I let myself soften for Rey and when it came time to prove myself to my master, I couldn’t kill her. Instead I killed Snoke and took his throne. She wouldn’t join me; she didn’t want anything to do with me and my cause if I took the mantle of Supreme Leader. So she left and it tore me to pieces to be abandoned again. After that I threw everything I had into my position with the First Order. It was hard and I've changed because of it, into something that is still unfamiliar and new. I closed everything off. And then I found you.” 

His confession was stacking heavily on your shoulders. Speechless and reserved, you sat down on the bed in front of the sulking man and pulled his hands away from his face to force him to make contact again. His honey brown eyes were watering, but no tears fell. He was so ashamed to admit all of this to you, and as you held onto his fingers with your own, you opened up your end of the Bond to him. 

“You are not a replacement for her. You are so much more...” Kylo slowly opened up his side and met you in the middle where you were waiting to comfort him. 

“What is our Bond then? This is a lot to take in, and I appreciate you giving me the truth. Willingly this time.” You gave him a small smile. 

“Ours is true… Which is why this has been so hard for me. What I thought I knew and what I know now are completely different ideas of what a Force Bond is.” Kylo gently squeezed your small hands with his own. “This was forged from the Force itself. Were meant to be two halves of a whole. It all so… sentimental. Something I haven’t been in a very long time.” 

“It makes a lot more sense. You seemed a bit out of sorts when this whole bonding thing started. I guess we can just figure it out together.” 

_How do you not hate me right now?_ Kylo’s thoughts rang loud and clear through your head. Your own emotions were leveling out and the hatred you had started with faded into mere annoyance as you remembered that you now had to sport a new scar from the big buffoon. 

“I can relate to a lot of your pain in my own ways. We both have bad parental memories, and then some pretty shitty guardians. We both had to do a lot of things we didn’t want to in order to survive. But here we are now entwined in this weird union, so we might as well make the best of it. There not much of a point in lingering on this for long.” 

Rising up from the bed, you paced up to your Master and pushed his legs apart with your knee for you to nestle in close to him. Your right hand pulled him in gently by the back of his head to rest his cheek on your chest. His arms came up to encircle you and wrapped around to pull your into his body like an affection starved, innocent youth. The softening of his physical barriers reminded you of the altercation between him and Hux while you were a ghostly voyeur in Kylo’s rooms. It had been so miniscule then compared to how he was now nuzzling his face into your cleavage now. 

“I don’t forgive you yet, mostly because you put a giant gash in my beautiful face. But… I think with time I could do that. I promise I won’t be an asshole if you can promise the same.” 

Kylo gave a small noise of affirmation from his place on your bosom. You combed your fingers through his hair and rested your chin on his forehead to just allow for a minute of peace. After a few moments your heartbeats became synced and the Bond glowed with soft contentment. You stayed that way for awhile until Dr. Frye knocked on the door to check the bandages. 

“I need to attend to my duties for now. Take the day to rest and we can try to get back to where we were on training tomorrow.” Kylo stood from his seat and held you close for a brief second before departing through the door that the doctor was opening. 

“Supreme Leader, I will send you her updates when she is released.” Dr Frye bowed his head in Kylo’s direction as he passed him to retreat into the main area of the med bay. 

“Thank you, Doctor. Your work with Magenta is appreciated.” With that, your Master departed and headed off to wherever his duties take him. 

“Miss Morey, how are you feeling today? Lets get those bacta bandages off and see how you’ve healed.” 

“Meh. I could have gone without the blood loss, but you have fixed me right up.” The doctor smiled at your nonchalance and proceeded to check the wound. After confirming that the closure was successful, the surgical droid was brought back to remove the stitches while the doc did one last vitals test.

After everything was noted as normal, you were released from the med bay to find June waiting for you at the door. She took in the sight of your new, pink scar and made a face of approval. The line was thin and with time would most likely blend well, but for now it appeared as though you had a constant, deadly smirk on your face. 

“I can’t wait for the other Knights to meet you. They will think you are tough as phrik for taking on Master Ren with like two weeks under your belt. Especially Olan. He is **really** into scars.” June’s face dropped a bit. And she stopped walking to pull you aside. “I shouldn’t have left you there with him. He was so worked up after the failure of his mission and I could just feel how ready he was to explode. I know you can handle yourself, but our leader is a different sort. His rage can blind him and it can cause him to destroy anything that makes him feel weak. I know how truly powerful that man is and it is so hard to watch him try to destroy himself over someone like Rey the scavenger.” 

Your lungs sucked in a big breath before you nodded. “I ripped through his mind to find the truth about her. I can understand why he kept that from me, but there is no sense in doing so when we are bonded through the Force.” 

“Lets go eat breakfast. Since Master Ren is giving you a day off for a little r &r, is there anything you would like to do today?” 

The pair of you began walking again, heading towards the mess hall. You thought about what to do as June matched your gate, allowing you to decide how quickly you wanted to accomplish the breakfast mission.

“Well, the doctor said nothing too strenuous. But I’ve got one thing I would like to do. I’ll need some power tools though.” 

“After breakfast we will go terrorize a technician then!” June cackled and smiled mischievously at an unfortunate soul bearing a technician uniform who just happened to be walking by. 

\----

“Now I need the sonic drill.” 

“Coming right up,” called June from below. She lifted the tool from the hands of the blonde, male technician who gazed up in amazement as you fearlessly clung to a rafter by your legs. He insisted he could get a hoverlift to use, but you had already begun to ascend up the high ceiling before he finished his sentence. 

“Dropping the laser measure,” you called. As the requested tools met up with your left hand, you let the small measuring device go with your right. It fell down to where the two assistants stood watching, and before it hit the ground, June guided it into the hand of the stunned techie. 

After creating four perfectly spaces holes in the ceiling where you swivel rig would go, you lined up each spot with the cutouts on the metal. Placing the sonic drill on the first hole, you clicked the button to release a durasteel screw from the internal chamber and worked it into place. After three more, you tested it by yanking hard on the empty eyelet.

“Alright, now pass up the silk by the end that has the clip attached. I’ll send down the drill.” The black silk lifted up, dangling from the clips you had pre-attached before making the climb. The fabric was long enough to reach the floor with several feet left as a buffer. Once you had a hand on it, the drill came down and again, June snatched it up and passed it to the third party to your project. 

After affixing the securing clip, you gave the black silk a tug. After ensuring it was in place, you grabbed on and used your momentum from above to swing down. While twisting in the air, you slid down the lycra silk to descend to the floor. Looping one leg around the two tendrils, you posed dramatically as you neared the floor. When you were about a foot from the mats, your leg tightened and brought you to a halt.

“Bravo, peach. You definitely have to show me some tricks now. If you are up for it at least. What is the most difficult thing you know how to do?” 

“Difficult is subjective in the aerial arts. I’ll show you a few moves and you tell me what you like.” June nodded eagerly and you ascended to test out your new silks.

June moved back a few feet and sat down on the mats to watch with eager eyes. Without music it was a little harder to make sensuality come through, but as you began to wind up for a drop, you noticed that all of the other crew that had been utilizing the gym stopped what they were doing to watch with baited breathed for you. 

_Spin. Spin. Straighten the leg. Elbow out and grab._

Immediately those around you began to clap in excitement to watch you drop ten feet to land in an upside down pose. From there you ascended again and adeptly wrapped yourself in the silk to slowly push into an extended split. Murmurs of shock and awe rattled through the onlookers that had begun to form a group to watch the spectacle. 

Closing your eyes, you breathed in deeply to try to use the Force to spin your body. You pushed out, creating a bubble of energy around you and pushed again to begin a clockwise spin just a hair while still maintaining the split leg pose. As you rotated on the vertical axis, your hands slipped out of the silk to balance solely on you legs.

More applause proceeded to thunder around the room and you swam in the thoughts of the various members of the Finalizer crew.

_I think the storm trooper I talked to said she was from the circus or something. Holy Banthas! That’s some impressive flexibility. I wonder if she’ll fall and break her head open. I saw her in the general’s arms yesterday, man was her face beat._

The cool glare of Hux himself began to come into your area of perception. His signature was now as familiar as June’s and it pleased you to know that he would be checking out a bit of your performance. Without missing a beat, your legs came together and kicked out the wrapping you had secured previously. Gripping tightly with your hands, you climbed up to the very top of the silks and prepared for a quad star drop whilst hanging upside down. Wrapping the fabric selectively and securely, around your hips, you wound up the silk for a full four rotations.

_Inhale. Exhale. Let go. One. Two. Three. Four. Pose_

Your notorious approval seeking psyche was pleased to feel the adrenalin that the general had shot into the air at the sight of you, all limbs extended in a star shape, rolling straight for the ground only to snap at the hips before hitting the floor. His relief came through after a second, but you could still feel his excitement under the fresh emotion.

A last round of applause from your onlookers as you slid from the silks and back onto the mats erupted. You gave a stage bow to the small crowd and soon they began to disperse. The general had begun to approach and not many wanted to stick around to be seen gawking by their superior.

“Should you be doing this after barely one shift has passed since you were released from the med bay for a facial contusion?” Hux asked as he neared where you had ended up. June had popped over and was caressing the silks with wonderment.

“And miss out on this opportunity to entertain your staff? It was nothing, I could do it in my sleep.” Which wasn’t exactly true, as the burn of your cheek was pleasantly reminding you. Your body was faring much better. 

“Well, I had received word that there was a congregation happening in the training facilities and I had a feeling that you would be the cause of it. Usually I would send a lieutenant to deal with something like this, but after yesterday, it felt the best to oversee it myself. I was not disappointed.” 

“If that is your way of saying that you liked my performance, General, then thank you.” you grinned up at him, scarred smirk making you look more fierce than he remembered. His first thought was not unpleasant. The appreciation he had for your determination to push through setbacks was foremost what was on his mind, but a little sliver of desire had peeked through. For a non-Force sensitive person, Hux was really good at maintaining his thoughts, but it was easier to read him after dipping into his mind while drinking in his office.

“The Supreme Leader has left the ship to make a trip to Gwori for last minute preparations for our new vessels. I’m sorry to tell you after just having bolted that thing up there, but we will be moving to a new command vessel soon. Ren will be getting the final timeline while he is there, but it will be a handful of cycles until we are uprooting you once more unfortunately.” 

“So the Finalizer won’t be the commanding ship anymore? What ship will take its place?” You were shocked to hear that you would be moving, although it made sense with how proactive Kylo and Hux had been about the shipyard call debacle. 

“We can speak more on it tonight if you were to stop by later in the cycle. I must return to the bridge. The troopers at the door will no longer question your presence, so feel free to come by anytime.” With that, Hux bid you and June, who had begun to swing around on the silks like a child, a farewell for now. 

You waved him off and turned to the grown-ass woman giggling like a youngling as she rocked herself back and forth. Her laughter was contagious and soon you were joining in. She had the silks between her thighs and one hand trailing behind her to mimic your flourishing movements from the performance. 

“Take off your boots and I’ll show you how to **_REALLY_** swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking down walls with the Big Bad Supreme Leader. I know there hasn't been a lot of smut in this story, but a time will come with a lot of it happening. So for now, we get through some plot points. 
> 
> Thanks for your continued readership and support. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> [Come At Me Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	22. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General asked you to meet him on the bridge while Kylo is away. What does Hux really want to talk about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday Updates!!!  
> I've been writing like a fool and want to get my content out for you all to consume. I hope this chapter answers some questions after I exploded the plot with possible relationship modifications. Sensual Reader gets to make everyone salivate. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The walk to the bridge was easier after having the chance to explore on your last visit with General Hux. Dressed in a comfortable apprentice tunic and leggings, you had forgone the hooded cape, deciding to be seen this time around. It was a bit earlier in the cycle than the last escapade down the halls of the Finalizer, so you didn’t stop to take in any new information in order to dance around the patrols. No sense in really getting to know the ship since learning the news of leaving it after your impromptu performance in the training gym. 

“Hello gents. Here to report to General Hux.” 

“Good evening, my lady. Allow me.” the trooper on the right sprang to action to open the door for your arrival. The General’s men, you noted with satisfaction, were quick to adhere to your presence. You walked through the doors and winked at the armored soldier who was lingering on your lower half, watching you pass through the door with desire in his thoughts. Taking your time walking down the main aisle, you scanned the room before many had the chance to get a good look at the latest arrival on the bridge.

“Magenta, I will be but a moment,” General Hux’s voice came from behind. You turned to greet him and took in the face of a man walking beside him with a datapad in his hand. This man was pale faced and had the demeanor that Hux himself possessed. He was the other man that had attended your debriefing the first morning of you residency on the star destroyer. “Lieutenant Mitaka, get the event itinerary finalized and have it checked with their committee. No missteps with this.”

Mitaka affirmed with a _Yes, Sir_ and swept off to attend to his orders, leaving you and the General in the middle of the aisle. 

“Good evening, General Hux.” 

“The ever enchanting apprentice, you are looking well. I’m pleased to see you are still bodily intact after your _alternative_ training session this afternoon.” 

“I am a professional, General. Have some faith in me,” you chided up to him with a sly smile. 

“If you would wait in my office, I need to finish up with a report before we can talk. Help yourself to a libation if you wish.” 

Nodding, you turned to saunter along the deck, garnering extra attention in the middle of the large space. The door to the General’s office slid open at your arrival and swiftly closed after walking through. You took a moment to look around, taking in the space as you stalked over to his desk.

After rounding the ornate, durasteel workspace, you reached for the large drawer that you could remember Hux digging in. You opened it to find the brandy nestled among the beautiful crystalline tumblers. Grabbing two glasses and the decanter of amber liquid, you set everything on the desktop. Pouring as the General had the previous time, you capped the rest off and set it aside. You sat down in the General’s comfortable chair to sit back and wait, choosing one of the cups to bring to your lips. 

The cloud of thoughts when in public were stifling at times and the bridge of the Finalizer was not shy of crowded with projection. Your mental blocks were strong around a few people at a time, but once the immediate area began to swim with thought activity, especially at your arrival, it became excruciatingly loud. 

It’s unfortunate that you were used to it by now. Looking back on all of the times that you could have been working on this skill like all of the other skills you had trained, it burned you to learn just how easy mental blocks can be attained. After being inside Kylo’s mind it was like a no brainer, but the difficulty lies in flexing a muscle that had not been properly strengthened. He had training beyond your years to learn ways of accomplishing things you had felt so stuck with. 

In a way you were jealous of his ability because of his upbringing. He was a Force prodigy from an early age, that much was gleaned from the intense pillage of his youngest memories. You had nothing and no one to give you guidance. 

Your self deprecating thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Hux stepped through and gave a look of quasi-disapproval at your seating choice. “I think it could be considered treason to take up the General’s chair, sans rank, in times of war.” He slowly walked over, took his glass in hand, and leaned up against the desk with only a sliver of space between his leg and the one you had propped up over the other. 

Sighing, you brought your glass to your bottom lip, “It’s treason then.” The sip you took was slow and savored. Hux’ eyebrows raised just barely in interest as you swallowed and licked your bottom lip. A moment of hungry silence passed before you pushed the chair back and hopped onto the desk directly next to where his body was propped against it. You gestured for him to sit where you had vacated.

“Thank you for meeting with me.” Hux stepped over to his seat and took it as though he had all of the time in the world. “I really am glad you are looking well. You seem to bounce back quickly, something that I admire.” He reclined in a relaxed fashion and brought his drink to his lips. 

“I’ve always had to. Continuous beatings will do that to you. I learned just how much I can endure when I was fighting my way through life. This is different, but in many ways it still feels the same.” 

Hux eyed you speculatively, reading into the words as you said them. He affirmed knowingly, mental images of his own childhood strife played out briefly before he refocused on the reason he asked you to come by. 

“Ren has confirmed that our ship will be ready in a week’s time. It took us quite a while to salvage our main command vessel after a resistance ship rammed it while entering hyperspace. The cleanup and transport of what was once the Supremacy has been a grating task, but the rewards will soon be reaped. I think you will like it there.” 

You mused the thought of a new ship. “Will I get a bigger room? A girl needs her space. Besides, I have a roommate and he is stifling.” 

The General smirked at your forthcoming question and nodded. “Yes, you will get a bigger space. I have a constant nuisance in my own quarters. Her name is Millicent and she is the Queen of my domain.” 

You let out a giggle at the thought of Hux dealing with cat fur on his perfectly fitted uniform. “Yeah, my Master did say something about you having a cat too. I’ll have to have you meet Bubby properly sometime.” 

“I’m sure I will.” the General took another sip of his drink and set it down on the desk to the right of your thigh. He sat back and met your gaze before broaching a new topic. “I want to ask you about something, and you are very much allowed to decline, but I had a thought after seeing you in your element today. Once we have settled in on the new command ship, there will be a christening gala for our most elite allies and charitable donors. After hearing of your talents at your post on Garei, I wanted to ask for your help in securing more funding for our cause. After witnessing your skill myself this afternoon, I know it will be a great chance for you to capture the attention of this organization. This will be your debut to the First Order and it’s most prestigious affiliates.” 

“You are offering me a chance to perform?” the pit of your stomach tightened with excitement. “In front of the most important people who can and will scrutinize and judge me for any missteps?” Hux' eyes brightened at the casual sarcasm and your smirk grew at his reception of it. Kylo never seemed to be a fan of the sass, but in the office of the General, you found you could let that part out out a bit more. 

“There is talk of you amongst this group already. If we do not prove to them that you are real soon enough, they may try to send spies to find out the truth. To negate that, we need to parade you around a bit.” The General reached out to grab his glass again. The tip of his gloved thumb dragged ever so slightly along your outer thigh, sending a gentle spark to those nerves. He tossed back his drink, stood to refill it and as he got closer, the smell of clean citrus hit your nose. It gave you a sense of calm, something the General always seemed to have. You finished your first pour and held your glass out to be refilled as well. 

“Just how naked would you like me to get?” The general chuckled lightly.

“Not very. Leave just enough to the imagination and let the rest do the work. How much time would you need to prepare something?” 

“It depends on how much you are willing to spend on my performance.” 

“Anything you need. It’s yours.

“Careful about what that might entail, General.” You leaned back as he refilled the crystal with another large splash of alcohol. “I also need to discuss my fee with you.”

“A fee, huh? You wouldn’t perhaps be willing to do this out of the kindness of your heart?” 

“I want a whole, new custom wardrobe.” You were quick to lay it down with a smile on your face and a sparkle in your eye. 

“How about we discuss that after the funding is secured? I would like to know how much my benefit is going to be worth before I budget something like that.” The General handed you your glass and took his up to turn to you, awaiting the answer. 

“If I get ample time to work on this, I can honestly tell you that you will need to hire more accountants to count all of the money I will bring you.” The tone of your voice was deepened with bravado and liquid courage. Taking the glass, you tilted it out to clink with Hux. “I’ll do it.” 

“Wonderful.” His tumbler gently tapped your own. You both took a sip as as sign of affirmation. 

He had moved closer, his hip was leaning up against the desk as he squared himself perpendicularly to you. Holding his gaze, you finished off your second drink and set it aside. You were feeling wonderfully buzzed, and the thought of an impending performance was getting your thoughts excited.

“You will be required to meet and greet with everyone. I will be by your side to guide you, but it will be fairly standard pleasantries. You’ll get to wear a beautiful dress and dance with dignitaries.” Hux explained, his volume lowered. His thoughts projected a bit louder than usual at the thought of you in a curvy, black gown led on his arm. 

“I get to pick the dress right?” you mused, leaning in slightly. 

Hux’s breath washed over your face. His presence was becoming increasingly alluring. “Within reason. We will have a tailor for you to meet with, but it will be approved by me and your Master before we say yes.” 

“I’ll make sure it’s black,” you all but whispered. A smirk mused on Hux’ face and his original thought became bolder as his first mental image of you showed a bit more skin. 

You soon became aware that your faces were less than a foot apart. You were too busy skimming the newest thoughts to register General Hux’ eyes traveling to admire your lips. Absentmindedly, your tongue peaked out to wet them, causing him to lean in slightly. 

The alcohol was truly affecting you, letting your mind haze over with thoughts of dancing with Hux. You were drifting off in the gaze he had set and did not register the flicker of electricity that had begun to roll up the bridge of the Finalizer. 

As the bond jumped to life, you had only a second to pull back and whip your head in the direction of the office door before it opened, granting access to Kylo Ren. His face was contorted in rage as he stomped over to take in the sight of Hux leaning over you. 

“What is going on?” he demanded. His tone of voice was low, nearly matching the same intensity of yesterday. 

“The General and I were discussing my performance for your little funding gala. I was ironing out the details of my attire.” Your Master was seething. His disdain came through like a freighter, gripping onto the inappropriate thoughts that had been swirling in the office. 

“General Hux. I did not authorize you to get my apprentice drunk. This is unacceptable.” He stood across the desk from the red haired man, glowering in a somewhat adolescent manner that could be taken for jealousy. 

“Oh, stop. I’m a grown ass adult and trust me when I say that I’ve done worse things and still maintained my composure. We were discussing the move to a new ship, something _you_ neglected to tell me about. So. Master. Why don’t we go meditate before I retire to my quarters for the night. There is obviously much we still need to discuss.” You lifted your legs up and spun in place on the desktop to hop off the other side.

“Thank you for the conversation, General. My performance will not let you down.” You grabbed Kylo’s hand and tugged him towards the door. Hux made to sit in his chair and watched you both walk towards the exit, a slight smirk played on his lips. 

“We will talk later.” your Master spat at the General before allowing himself to be escorted by you into the bridge. 

“Successful trip?” you tried, changing the subject so that he would look past your slight inebriation. You let him go to lead you out of the public eye and back into the hallways. His pace was the usual long-legged stomp, so you danced slightly behind him to keep up. 

He said nothing, yet his emotions only grew in intensity. You could not recognize where you were going, only that Kylo wanted to get there as quickly as possible. After sashaying behind him for nearly five minutes of silence, he shoved you down a hallway and in through a nondescript door. 

It was pitch black inside, and when you stumbled over yourself at the rough handling, you landed against a table. The lights came on to reveal a conference room. One slightly bigger than the first briefing you had sat through.

Kylo’s body instantly caged you to the table. His demeanor was intense and possessive. He was burning inside from the lack of distance between you and Hux. His dark shroud felt stifling as his gaze burned deeply into your eyes. You became entranced by it, allowing that dominance to wash over you whilst your inhibitions were lowered and it had your knees weakening before you could pull yourself together.

A pleasure-filled tremble ripped through your body at this proximity to your Master. Part of you wanted to keep hating him, but the part that disagreed was very much in charge after alcohol became involved. 

“I don’t want him looking at you like that.” His face came close to yours, brushing to the side so that his lips were close to your ear. 

“Countless men have looked at me like that. It’s not new to me.” Your cool reply didn’t take any of the edge off. Kylo’s nose began to stroke the side of your neck. 

“This is different.” 

“How is it so different from the way he treated you in your room last night? Or are you going to ignore that I saw that? You don’t get to act jealous if you have something going on with the General already after what you’ve been doing with me. 

“That was different.” 

“Explain it to me then, enlighten me so that I can compartmentalize the nature of our relationship properly,” you deadpanned. 

Kylo tensed further and a feeling of shame washed over him. “It’s not a sexual relationship. Hux just likes to be in control of the First Order. He was born to lead, whereas I was born to conquer. So, I let him guide me more often than not. He is level headed and I tap into his calm interior when I cannot contain my rage. He brings me back to center because he is almost always there himself.”

“A deep omission, Master. I do believe we are getting somewhere.” You arched into him, closing the distance that your body was fighting. 

“He cannot have you. I won’t allow it. I would rather blast him off into the Unknown Regions before that happens.” His lips were at your neck, his body welcoming yours in like a missing puzzle piece. 

“He’s been pretty accommodating to me and my needs, though. Anyone on the outside looking in would say that it is a mistake to let you this close to me again. That submitting to you is only going to cause me more pain than pleasure. If you are going to treat me like property, I deserve at least a little mercy. 

“My desire to possess you will never fade, that I can promise you. But, I will never let myself break apart like I did before. I swear it. I want to earn your forgiveness truly. But not Hux. I cannot let that happen.” Kylo began to bite the softness of your neck, licking the marks he made as he spread downward. 

“As you wish, Master.” Your legs instinctively wrapped around him as little bolts of pleasure bounced down your skin. “Just try not to cut my pretty face open any further.”

Kylo rocked his body into you desperate for contact. “I will spend however long I need to trying to earn forgiveness. Just tell me what I can do.” 

Your body grated back into him. “I think I know where you can start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What shall we have our Supreme Leader do to make up his transgressions? Please share what you think would be a fitting punishment for Kylo ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Presence](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	23. Vexing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take advantage of Kylo's sorry state. He gets a bit serious and you decide to tease him with the jealousy he is showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello faithful readers! 
> 
> Throwing you off with a Saturday update! Its going to be a slow day at work so I figured I would get this out there while I'm bored out of my mind. I work near the Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Indy 500 is tomorrow, so my store is a ghost town with all of the partying and tailgating going on. 
> 
> Lets dive in!

“Oh _FUCK_ yes. This is what I’m talking about.” The searing temperature of Kylo’s shower beat against your chest as you stood under the hot spray. You groaned almost sexually as it soothed the ache that had seemed to settle even deeper in your bones after the tornado of events that had occurred in the most recent history of your strange life. After giving in to some of Kylo’s touch in the conference room, you backed him off and asked for the one thing that had surely been earned. 

The scent of tea roses filled the refresher tucked in Kylo’s quarters, turning his space into a steamy garden complete with semi-resident and frequently naked apprentice. The assorted bath products were exactly what you had requested by name, knowing full well that they were not cheap to acquire. The organization of your usual grooming routine was well practiced to the point of meticulous perfection.

“Are you going to use up all of my hot water? It’s getting late.” Kylo took on the guise of an ominous black figure through the fog that your extended shower had created. The steam was thick, built up from the door remaning shut for the duration of the miraculous experience of such wonderful water pressure.

“I’m sure I could, but I-” You were stopped short when the glass door opened and Kylo stepped through the mist to join you. He had stripped completely down and your vision immediately latched onto his half hard cock. Just the sight of it was enough to remind you of the last time you were in his shower. 

“If you are going to, I might as well share it.” Strong arms wrapped around you and he turned, depositing you on the dryish side of the shower. The steam had refilled the tiled space and Kylo retreated into the hot spray to start his own cleansing.

You huffed out your feeling on the matter to no response. Taking the hint, you conditioned your hair, letting it soak in while watching the heavy muscles of your Master flex and relax with his back turned to you. The heat was making you feel light. From the two glasses with the General, inebriation was still lingering after losing your tolerance for the stuff years ago.

By the time Kylo turned to face you, one of your hands had cupped a breast and the other was thumbing a hip bone. Your body was absentmindedly reacting to watching his body move like a pornographic holovid. 

“Like what you see?” he smirked as he rinsed shampoo from his hair. 

“Well yeah, that’s why I’m looking.” Your gaze roamed freely, settling only on the lines of his body. Taking the few steps closer, you began to let your fingers take over and trace a few dips and contours of muscle. 

Your touch was not exactly light, but the reaction Kylo was having to your hand mapping of his body was that of a ticklish youth. A hint of a genuine smile traced over his lips before he bear-hugged you again and switched places. Once under the hot spray once more, you rinsed the conditioner from your hair.

It was Kylo’s turn to hand map your body as you ran your long tresses under the water. His rough hands were not putting off the same gentle touches, but the sensation of his fondling was making your body sing anyway. 

“Your body is so perfect. I can already tell the difference a couple of weeks have made. You’re stronger, leaner, harder. All of the things I need you to be for the coming months. In a week we will move to the new command ship where we will train harder than ever before.” Kylo brought you in to wrap his naked body with yours. His pronounced erection pushed heavily into your softer tummy, throbbing at the pressure the two bodies around it were making. 

“I’m going to need personal time to prepare something for this gala thing Hux wants me to perform at. I take it you told him about my skills in dancing money out of wallets?” Your Master nodded, letting his hands reach down to your backside. 

“I did. I have to admit, repairing a ship of such size was a financial blow. Especially following Star Killer. Many didn’t want to give much more to the First Order, but seeing to the facts of my takeover, most of our pocket-filling friends were more than happy to realign.”

“Hux agreed to give me a new wardrobe. Just so you are aware. That is what I wanted as compensation for my services. I find what was picked out for me to be bleak and I cannot feel at my best if I don’t look my best. It helps to keep me driven.” 

Peeling yourself from his grip, you exited the shower and made for the two fluffy towels that had been set out. You flipped your hair into one of them and used the other to tie around your body while you dug through the basket to find the body lotion you favored; a spicy amber smell, warm and sweet. 

“That wasn’t sent across my datapad for approval, so I must have missed it.” Kylo chided. He was finishing his hair up while you began to lotion your arms in front of his mirror. The water turned off and suddenly the towel wrapped around your body was tugged free from your frame. A smirking commander could be seen through the fog, drying off his hair with it.

“We had been discussing it before you interrupted our conversation.”

“You mean while you were getting drunk on the General’s desk late into the delta shift while I was planetside.” The edge in his voice was obvious even if his face gave nothing away. 

“So I tossed a couple back with a superior, is that really so wrong?” You stopped lotioning as he began to set up to shave. 

“It is when I expressly forbid you from clouding your mind. Alcohol dampens your connection to the Force. I felt you slipping in the bond when I was on my way back to the Finalizer. And to find you with Hux was… infuriating.” He had stopped what he was doing to look pointedly at you. 

“Nothing happened. I’m a little stressed out. Can we just leave it at that? I won’t do it again. Happy? Are you happy about restricting what I can and cannot do?” You could not stop the sass before it came out, but you fortified your gaze to match Kylo, almost egging him to do something. 

“I told you. Not him. I won’t touch you ever again if you would promise not to sleep with him. I could feel how much he wanted to touch you, how much he wanted to undress you right on his desk and make you squeal.” 

The deadly smirk was back as your gaze darkened. “Yeah? He wanted me that much? Like this?” You hopped up onto the countertop in front of Kylo. He had yet to start shaving, having abandoned that to lecture you about his insecurities. The second you had pushed his items away and lept onto the granite, a switch was flipped. He didn’t touch you, but the edge was so sharp, he could have flayed you alive with his gaze. 

“And did he picture me with my legs spread open for him?” Your innocent look was paired with a slow spread of your legs. After ensuring you had his undivided attention, you continued to push Kylo, getting him alight with all of the pent up jealousy once more. “Did he imagine his fingers or mine?” 

Only after presenting your cunt to him did you start to use one of your hands to tease the delicate skin nearby. Your left arm kept you propped up while the other brushed along your inner thigh. He did not move a single muscle as you made to turn yourself into a visual fantasy. It was too alluring to ignore the jealousy coming from Kylo regarding your close quarters to Hux when he walked in, so as a small form of punishment, you were going to make your Master work for attention. 

“He wanted to see you touch yourself for him.” You didn’t expect him to continue the game, but you were all too chuffed to continue the slow torture of playing out the General’s mental fantasy. Allowing them to graze your center, you fingers collected the new wetness at your entrance to make slick circles around your budding clit. 

“Mmm. Just like this?” Your jaw went slightly slack as you give Kylo the hazy bedroom eyes. He looked like he could fall over any minute, but before actually doing so, he stepped flush to the counter to get a better view. 

“Yeah. Just like that. He imagined you dripping with arousal. He wanted to taste you.” Kylo stopped your solo ministrations and brought your fingers to his mouth. His lips encased them and he sucked, humming lowly at the taste of you on your own digits. 

“What would you have done if that was what you had walked in on? The General’s face between my legs, lapping at my sweet taste, making me cry in ecstacy?” 

Your Master leaned forward to touch his forehead to yours, looking deeply into your eyes. “I would have broken his jaw.” He was shaking. Minutely, but the tremors were still there. Knowing that you were beginning to push into unknown territory, you leaned your chin up to capture his lips. The fire in your stomach was lit by his threatening answer, no matter how much of a red flag it would be to just about anyone else. 

Having all of the consent he needed, Kylo’s lips took over what little dominance you had achieved. The kiss was full of repressed frustration, longing, and desire, leading you to believe that Kylo was truly sorry for the actions of the previous day. It would not be enough for true forgiveness just yet, but after all of the stress of reciprocated anger, it was a step in the direction you could see yourself being happy with. 

“Think you could do a better job? I’d love to be the judge of that,” you whispered into his mouth. He growled as a reply, biting at your bottom lip. His arms looped down to the cleft of your leg and butt cheeks, pushing you by the hip bones further up the mirror. His eyes stayed locked to yours as he lowered himself to your pussy lips and began to nudge into the folds with his long, pink tongue. 

You positively purred with affection, never letting your gaze stray. Your jaw slackened to let out a gentle moan as he explored. He was bent over slightly, letting his chest rest on the stone vanity where you were laid out like a feast for him.

“Mmm. So good,” you praised down at him. His face pushed in deeper, allowing his tongue to slip into your entrance. The collection of arousal there squelched out an erotic sound as he started to fuck you with the deft muscle. His long nose bumped into your clit with every stroke, sending extra shock waves down to your toes. 

Lascivious moans raised up in pitch when he licked a broad stripe up your slit to begin teasing your little, tucked-in clit. Your hips bucked up into Kylo’s mouth and you could feel his grin widen around your dripping wet lips 

“I want you to be mine. In all ways.” His usually baritone voice was gravelly and pleading. 

“Oh, I'm sure you do. You broke a lot of trust with all of the omission and half truths. I’m not going to just come crawling back to that… not until I feel ready. And besides, you have me in all ways that matter. Who is even keeping score?” Now was not the time to talk about some quasi-relationship status. Not when you were so close to an orgasm.

“I am. I’m keeping score. And I’ll reciprocate it. But my stipulation is that it is in all ways.” His lips encased your clit and sucked hard, earning a squeal from you, something he obviously was trying for. 

“That is a conversation for us to have when you don’t have your head between my legs.” You hammered out your statement in one breath, only having the mental capability of focusing on one thing at a time. The current focus being the leg-shaking orgasm about to overtake you. “Just please, less talking, more making me cum.” 

“What have I said about asking properly? Good girls get to cum.” That galaxy-forsaken voice of his made you tremble with want. Everytime he had called you _Good girl,_ the deep place inside of you sparkled with joy at being praised. You wanted that feeling more than having an up on your Master, so you were quick to abide by his rebounding dominance. 

“Please, Master. I’ll be a good girl. Please make me cum.” Breathless, you yelped as Kylo dove back in to pleasuring you. 

“Don’t you dare cum without permission.” his voice was muffled by your pussy, but the point was made clear. He wanted control over the situation even as he was laid out below you, pleasuring you like his own, personal goddess. 

Your moans got louder as he brought you up to the peak. The mirror rocked on its brackets as you slammed the back of your head against it. The dull throb on the back of your skull was ignored for the sharp throb of your core tightening.

“Aaah! Please! Master, please let me cum!” You were on the precipice, about to dive over the edge, but something was holding you back. You waited in the purgatory between the rise and fall of your orgasm, breathing deeply until you heard his rumbling pleasure-filled sigh from below. 

_**Do it. Cum for me. Only for me. Only for me, my sweet, little bird.**_

The thought he had pressed into your consciousness was like a beacon of light going off inside of you. A torn cry broke free from your chest as the cresting wave finally crashed down on the other side. Kylo held you firmly to the vanity top as you bucked and twitched through an intense orgasm. His lips kept stimulating you, dragging the fire around until it felt like your whole body was about to catch.

Tears began to fall from the continued intensity of his mouth ravaging the most sensitive spot on your body. As he kept going, you kept up with the passionate screaming. Your nails dug into the arms pinning you to the hard stone below, but he was relentless. After so many pleasure filled, yet agonizing seconds of overstimulation, the intensity of his tongue slowed until he made to lap at the opaque cum that had coated the both of you. 

You closed your eyes, enjoying the last of the tremors from the intensity of the orgasm Kylo had rocked through you. He cleaned you up before attending to himself, setting his shaving products back up after they had been swept aside in the heat of the moment.

“That was wonderful.” You breathed happy sighs as the rush came back down.

“I’m glad I have your approval.” 

Slipping down from the vanity, you resumed lotioning the rest of your body as he took care of his stubble. Taking special care to the freshly shaven bits that you had attended to during your time in the spray, you bent at the waist to moisturize your legs. The view you were giving Kylo was purposeful. Your vulva was pink and flushed with fading arousal, and you wanted the tall, horny man to suffer a bit more before giving him the rest. 

“Well, I’ll see you in the training room tomorrow then.” Slipping your clothes into the basket of products, you made to pass Kylo to exit the refresher, but he stepped in front of you. 

“You are going to leave?” He was towling his face off as he spoke, mushing some of the inflection away. It almost sounded like he was hurt by it. 

“Yes. I am. Its getting late and you said we were back to training tomorrow.” 

“I did say that, but you don’t have to go yet. If you don’t want to.” The look on his face was the softest you had seen. The bizarre turn of headspace that Kylo was going through tonight was throwing everything you knew about him out the window.

“Its not wise for me to stay, Master. I need space.” He seemed wounded through the bond, but he nodded at your direct tone. 

“Of course.” He turned fully to you, taking the basket from your arms. “But first-” 

You closed your eyes to suppress the subtle annoyance at his antics, but as soon as his arms enveloped your naked, lotion-soft skin, you melted into the embrace and let yourself be held by him. Taking the moment to inhale deeply to find his scent, your arms wound up and around his neck, bringing him as close as possible. 

His freshly shaved face was smooth against your neck. The nuzzle of his long nose began to relax you, and soon enough he was the only thing holding you upright. As if on instinct, your legs came up to grip his hips. This new leverage brought his lips around to meet yours. 

He began to kiss you gently, trying not to break the quiet moment that had begun to flourish. It was a rare thing to be kissed with such delicacy, so you allowed it willingly before the little voice inside could interrupt with common sense. Kylo’s hands felt divine as he stroked up and down your back, leaving little sparks of his familiar electricity. 

He was the first to pull back. He looked deeply in your eyes with the soft, faraway gaze and you felt the warm, golden glow of the bond encasing the both of you like a silk cloak. 

“Good Night, Master,” you whispered to him. He said nothing as you got down off of him and turned away. Taking the basket to the front room, you changed back into your wrap tunic and let yourself out the door. Your other half was scratching and clawing to stay with Kylo, but there were too many feelings floating around to think straight about what he had said. To truly give in to him, and the things he had promised, was to give up your self-preserving side. The monogamous concept was not lost on you, but the sentimentality was going to be a challange. You were going to have to overcome the fear of commitment if you were ever going to let Kylo Ren get close to your carefully guarded heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did we enjoy our mind game with Kylo? We are definitely not done poking at his jealous spot hehehe. 
> 
> Thanks for catching this chapter!  
> xoxo
> 
> Ps. What do you think Reader-chan Magenta's favorite food would be? I'm struggling to come up with something fancy that will come up later on in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come At Me On Tumblr Bitches](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	24. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day, A fresh start. You get a surprise out of meditation and a conversation follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday update!  
> I'm excited to upload. I think I will try to maintain posting two chapters a week for as long as I can. The story is flowing through me and who am I to ignore the call to pen it for you.  
> Were gearing up for some FEELS. A few good shakes of _feelings_ being sprinkled on this Kylo/Reader dynamic.  
>  Hope you enjoy.

From the outside looking in, you looked like a crazy fool, however, you had been spending nearly 45 minutes trying to meditate in various ways to try to reconnect to that Force place that you and Kylo had entered during your first simultaneous orgasm. He mentioned meditating for a while to get there, but so far meditation had only brought you some calm morning time, not that it was a bad thing when taking into account the current state of affairs. Kylo and June would be meeting you in 30 minutes time, but you were determined to get back to that place at some point. 

Hanging upside down by one leg wrapped tightly in the silk, you allowed all of your other limbs to dangle lifelessly towards the ground. It was helping to stretch out your joints, but the goal was to feel weightless and free. You had never felt more free than when the silks were wrapped around yourself like a second skin. 

The haze almost felt in your reach as you dangled. Your breathing had slowed enough to keep any momentum from moving you around too much. Peace and calm had washed over you and it almost felt as if you were about to walk upon the astral plane at any moment.

The same glow of the out of body feeling you had experienced the other day was beginning to grow out from your center. Any moment you would be able to walk upon that same foggy purgatory of the Force. Brightness began to rise around your perception and you reached out to embrace it with your ghostly presence. 

**“What are you doing?”** June’s voice boomed from right in front of you suddenly, breaking your concentration mentally and physically. After becoming spooked out of your meditation, your leg straightened and the silk slipped out of the wrap you had secured along the thigh and knee. Yelping with an ear-splitting shriek, you floundered for a second and then went crashing into the ground. 

“What in the karking hells was that for?!” You righted yourself immediately and looking steamed at June with as much exasperation as you could muster. “I was deep in meditation, you gwerp gargler!” June started howling with laughter. If steam could comically come out of your ears, it would have shot across the room as you reared back and pounced on the nearly doubled-over warrior. 

June yelped as you made contact and before you could get her fully seated on the ground under you, she took your momentum for her own and brought her legs up to bunny kick your gut. Her legs extended and she pushed you right off to get you on your own back. 

You tucked and rolled, letting your body go slack to try to bring you back onto your feet. The dismount was not well timed and you rolled slightly onto the side sporting a fresh bruise from falling four feet to the ground after being spooked out of your mental journey. 

“You’ll have to do better than that, peach.” June was on you in an instant, putting you in a wrist lock and shoving your face into the mats. Her thick thighs cemented you in place while she straddled your ass and got your arm high above you in the air to impede movement. She grunted with exertion as you tried to buck her off, but her power far exceeded anything you had developed in around a fortnight. “How did you not notice I was standing right in front of you? I even turned the lights on and you just sat there like a dead fish hanging from the line.” 

“Grrrah! I was focusing on something and you knocked me from my concentration.” A double tap of your hand against the mats and June released you, rolling off of your back and onto hers right next to you. Laying face down, you scowled into the mat rather than let her know how frustrated you were with the interruption. “I thought I had more time.” 

“Oooooh you do. I just wanted to sneak in here and swing around on your silks some more before the big bad Monster came through.” 

“You are such a kriffing terror.” You swatted at June with mild force, catching her shoulder lightly. She dramatically rolled away as though you had punched her with the strength of a thousand fighters. 

“What are you two doing?” Kylo had walked in to find you both on the floor rolling around like idiots. 

“Master Ren, she hit me,” June pouted hysterically from her place six feet away. A couple of fake sobs came from her chest and you could not help the giggle paired with a heavy eyeroll that passed your face. 

Pushing up into a balasana pose, you scoffed. “And you call _ME_ dramatic.” 

The deadpan face of your Master looked down at his Knight and sighed heavily, walking past the both of you to the locker room. It was silent for a moment as he changed. You gave a pointed look to June who in turn stuck out her tongue. 

“Keep that thing out too long, and I’ll come over there and bite it off,” you threatened playfully. 

“Oi! Come give us a kiss then,” June threw back and made smooching faces to tease you further. 

“Kiss this you nerf herder!” You lept to your feet and sprinted over to your prey before she could get away. Leaping in the air, you came down to tackle her from behind as she was attempting to roll over. You both cackled with laughter as the two of you barrel rolled over eachother, off the mats, and up to Kylo’s heavy leather boots. 

“Do I have to physically separate you two? We have work to do, you can go back to being younglings after we get through form four today.” 

“Yes, Master,” said the two of you in tandum. After untangling yourself from June, you took your places in front of him on the mat. 

June called her training staff to her with the Force easily, catching it and tucking it into her arm. Kylo had tossed yours over the previous times, but in this instance he held it out to you expectantly. They both had their eyes trained on you as you lifted your arm to focus on the durasteel pole.

After the first time Kylo had showed you the ease he carried in his power to levitate objects, you had been attempting to lift things in what little spare time you had. Bubby was appreciative when you had managed to send his toys flying in all sorts of directions, but you had not been able to get much more than a ball or stuffed mouse off the ground for more than a few seconds before losing your grip. 

The mind was so much easier to work with because of how long you had been fiddling with the power. It had become much easier to learn how far your mental tricks could go under Kylo’s tutlege, but there was not going to be major improvement in the unknown Force power without sufficient time to practice. It seemed that your Master was trying harder to get you in fighting shape rather than focus on mental shape, but when you came with a moderately wide skill set in the Force already, it was probably ideal to work on getting stronger physically. 

After several seconds to relax, you closed your eyes and tried to harness the calm you had felt before being rudely interrupted by June. Looking inward, you felt the bond with your Master. He was a source of strength here, and you could feel his Force signature meeting the intensity of your presence, emboldened with the promise of a fresh start. 

You pushed. You sent your bubble, your outer boundary, forward. The space between you and the staff felt like parsecs with two sets of eyes trained in your direction, but you reached it. You made to retract your invisible line back in, but when Kylo let go of the staff, it nearly fell to the floor once you had registered just how heavy it was to your untrained Force hold on it. 

Panicking, you tensed up. It felt like you had tensed every muscle in your body. Your eyes had flinched shut in the alarm, but you whipped back to try to amend for your mistake, you saw the pole standing straight up. 

_Tied to emotion right? Okay. Panic. I panicked because its heavy. I panicked because I don’t want to fail. I panicked because I don’t want to be beaten._

So you panicked. You snatched. The pole came rushing forward, straight into your outstretched hand. 

A momentary pause lapsed and you could breathe again. Kylo emitted pride into the bond, but worry budded up. You had projected. He read it loud and clear.

No one said anything, but June smiled wide over to you before readying her stance for the lesson to begin. Pushing a breath out of your nose, you rolled your shoulders back and looked on at your Master with confidence, also ready for the lesson to begin. 

\----

“I’ll see you next week then?”

“Yep, I’ll be bringing in the entourage. I honestly can’t wait for everyone to meet you. Olan is like my big brother. Oh, and Trux is the quiet one, seems kind of weird at first, but he is a little shy. And Argos likes knives! Oh, I can’t wait for you to meet them all. We’re like a big, happy family!” June was saying goodbye after your morning session. Much to your dismay, she was being sent to rendezvous with several of the Knights to haul them all back to the new First Order command flagship.

“Only she thinks we're like a big happy family. I think more arguing gets done when they’re all together than anything else. I often have to break up Riklaim and Olan from fighting over stuff that happened 15 years ago.” Kylo was sitting on one of the benches with his datapad, checking over new reports and messages. He looked so different when he was doing First Order business. He had curled in on himself to read carefully from the small device and nibbled at the corner of his thumb while he was engrossed in whatever Supreme Leaders are in charge of. 

“Great work today, I’m so proud to be sporting my first bruise from your staff. I’ll be back before you know it, peach. Be nice to the big guy and make sure you give Bubby lots of kisses from me!” June ran off to the door and you waved as she turned the corner, out of sight. 

“So whats next on the agenda, Master? Hand to hand? Force training? I’m on a roll today.” Your excitement over a successful alpha training shift got your adrenaline pumping hard. You moved into a stance and proceeded to ghost box and evade like June had taught you. 

“Actually, I just want to talk.” 

“Talk? Okay. Go ahead, and lecture me on anything. Want to run calisthenics?” You squared up to him, set your shoulders straight, and struck your hands down on you hips. “I feel empowered.” 

“Come over here and sit. We need to have words. Personal ones. You asked for a time when I didn’t have my head between your legs. Which is now.” Kylo crooked his finger at you, and like a well trained First Order soldier, you pranced up to him and plopped on the ground. With your legs splayed out in a dramatic fashion, you leaned back and looked up at the serious-faced leader.

“In that case, I’ll go first. Explain, in a simple and easy to decipher manner, what it is you want me to accomplish here. What exactly do you want from me? Because I have little to no say in anything that goes on aboard this galaxy forsaken ship, but … to be fair, it’s not exactly that I mind just yet. I’m still getting acquainted with this life, which I guess isn’t so bad after all. It’s not like my past life was anything truly rewarding. I always thought I was meant for _more,_ but circumstances being what they were, I wasn’t exactly ready to conquer anything. I’m really holding on to the conversation right now. I may be slightly nervous. Just tell me what it is that I need to be doing to make sure I don’t mess this up.” 

Kylo gazed at the floor as you spoke, but smiled softly. You were letting yourself get a bit emotional, even if your exterior was hiding it. A slight stumble at the word more sent a shiver down your spine. 

“We’re both damaged people. I’ve been in turmoil for so long that I created it when things have started to calm down. I brought you here for your power, to become an elite assassin, as adept as I am with mental Force connections. And now… when I look at you, I see the answer to so many bad things in my life. It’s selfish to want you the way I do, but I’ve never felt so connected to everything. My life has always revolved around other people, just as yours has. And I want all I want is to revolve around you now. I want to teach you, provide for you, touch you.”

Eventually, after you sat pensively for a moment, he met your eyes and took a deep breath. “I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing. The First Order has been my lifeblood for so long. Ever since I left my past behind and took to Snoke to train under him, I have given up so much of myself. I feel like old parts of me are coming to life again, parts that were rung out by him. You are such new concept to me. You excite me in the most unique ways. I’ve never met anyone like you.” 

“Well damn, you know how to make a woman feel great about herself.” Your cheeks had a twinge of pink rush over them as he spoke. “I’m grateful that you have shared this with me, Master. I must admit I-” 

“Oh Maker, that’s another thing. Every time you call me Master, I have to fight with my body for dominance. Hearing your alluring voice say it does things to me that no one else can. I am Master to the Knights of Ren. It is my title. But I have to suppress to urge to knock you over and take you every time it comes from your lips.” 

Your eyes lit up like suns at the thought of being pounded into the training mats, Kylo’s fist in your hair. Rolling your legs underneath your butt, you scooted forward to kneel in front of him and sat on your heels. After taking a deep breath, you smiled softly.

“I have always just wanted peace. And I had it. And it was… mediocre.” You spread your knees apart slightly and rolled your shoulders slightly back. “And then I was brought here. Where I have learned more about myself in a handful of days with someone who makes me SO fucking angry-” You raised an eyebrow, still smiling, “-but thats because hes making me feel all things again. So whatever you are to me. Be it the Supreme Leader to the First Order. Or Master Ren of the Knights of Ren. Or even just ...Kylo Ren. I just need you to be that. And I think there, I will find peace.

His hand reached out to cup the side of your neck, letting his thumb stroke the edge of your jaw. The unbroken gaze was beginning to make you feel hypnotized. Leaning into his touch, your pulse began to rise. 

“I think I want to let you in. It’s not something I do. But I want more of you, so if that means opening new doors, I want it.” Kylo had edged forward to you very slightly, putting weight on the balls of his feet. 

“Wow, okay. Yeah. I think I want that too.” You felt yourself rising up a bit to meet his distance, lips parting. Your chest was ready to burst with emotion, something you had repressed so well, but it was becoming too painful to just keep it in anymore. Your hands reached out to settle on his knees and slid upwards, over clothed, tight thighs. 

Kylo reacted by yanking you up to meet him in a scorching kiss. The rest of your body followed and his other arm wrapped around your waist. He tugged you up, and soon your legs were straddled on either side of his large, powerful ones. Yours were almost too short, however, leading you to place most of your weight on his hips. He responded to that by pressing his forearm into the small of your back, grinding up into you. 

“M-master,” you spoke into his lips. He groaned and pulled back, allowing you a deep look at his blown-out pupils. “Locker room.” Jumping up immediately and holding onto you like his life depended on it, Kylo rounded on the entrance to said locker room and strode inside. 

Hot lips traveled to your jaw and down the side of your neck. Too blissed out to comprehend much, you felt a wall against your back as he positioned you how he wanted on his waist. He let go of your upper body and effectively kept you against the cool durasteel with his mass. The sensation of his teeth playing at your neck sent tendrils of pleasure across your skin, lighting up every nerve ending. Rough hands were everywhere, making you shiver into him.

“Arms up,” he murmured, sliding his fingers under your compression top. You obeyed, allowing him to slip it over your head, freeing your breasts from the confining article of clothing. Kyo’s face immediately went to them, and his mouth attached to one of your pale, peach nipples. Teeth grazed over the hardened bud and you yelped at the sudden sensation. 

The air seemed heavy with a fiercely sexual presence. Every swirl of his needy tongue made to prove that he was feeling it too. His hands came back to massage down your thighs wrapped around his midsection. Once his touch reached your ass, he pressed his hips up into yours for emphasis. 

“M-master, wait-” you gasped. 

“Yes, beautiful bird?” He pulled back to look at you, simply holding firmly to your butt.

“Do we have any responsibilities for the rest of the day?” 

“You don’t, but I do. Why?” 

“I think we should… Spend the day in your quarters. Getting to know each other.” you plastered on the innocent eyes and bit your lip sightly, imploring him to give you his full attention. “Please.” 

“Good girls do get what they want when they ask nicely. So, I’ll tell you what. Go to my rooms, the door will open for your biometrics now. I’ll take care of a pressing matter quickly and bring up some lunch when I’m through. Relax and I’ll be back before you know it. Sound good little bird?” He brought you in for an embrace and placed his lips in your hair. The mingling smell of sexual pheromones and post workout musk was intoxicating when coming from Kylo. 

“I’ll go freshen up. And maybe wear something cute for you to unwrap when you come back.” You reached up to kiss him fiercely. He held you tight and returned the passion before letting you slide down to the ground below. You picked up your previously shed compression top and quickly slid it back over your head.

“I won't make you wait long.” 

“See that you don’t, Master.” You jogged of to the entrance of the locker room and met his gaze before zipping through the door to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!  
> Lets spend a whole afternoon in bed with Kylo Ren please.  
> I'm going to write that exact thing.  
> Give me encouragement.  
> See ya Sunday.


	25. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest thing to a date you assume you will ever get with your Master. You decide to go all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frems. Happy Sunday.  
> Today is SMUT Sunday.  
> Get yourself a cool glass of water and put a pillow between your legs. This chapter is 5000 words and it isn't even the whole smut. The next installment is going to be the rest of it, never fear. But DAMN was this getting long. I want to provide an excellently described romp with our Brooding Space Daddy, so I'm breaking it up to give myself time to beta and make sure it doesn't suck.
> 
> Validate my smut chapter with a comment and I'll give you even more gratuitous smut on Wednesday.
> 
> ALSO SOME INSPO:  
> [Magenta's Lingerie Choice](https://queensaccharinefics.tumblr.com/image/174534466655)

The excitement resting in your lower tummy was bubbling even as you leisurely paced the room, waiting to feel Kylo draw closer. After retrieving items from your refresher and giving Bubby a big ‘sorry I’m a neglectful pet owner’ kiss, you walked the seemingly endless steps towards Kylo’s quarters. Not knowing how much time you really had, you jumped in for an all too quick shower and shave. 

The recycled air of the Finalizer was chilly, eliciting unwanted gooseflesh on the exposed skin that the gossamer, chiffon robe had not covered. There was more than just rhinestones and glitter in your costume case, and you had kept many of your most lavish sets on hand for private events. You had put on a blush pink lingerie set complete with stocking and garter to provide a bit of eye candy for your Master when he had taken care of whatever it was that was keeping him away. The faint color of the satin fabric was still much more pigmented than your pale, white skin. You were never one for spending time out in the sun.

Lips pouting, you began to sulk. It had been nearly an hour since you had left Kylo in the locker room with a rock hard erection. Your stomach gave off a growl of angry protest. Breakfast was an afterthought when you had woken up early that morning and decided to head to the training gym to meditate before it became crowded. 

It wasn’t getting any easier to ignore the pangs of hunger, so you sat to meditate on the couch. The sensation of your stomach flip-flopping around was either from the lack of sustenance so far in the day or the unfamiliar nervousness of what is to come when Kylo returns to his quarters. 

If you were reading into what he was trying to say properly, he wanted you in _all_ ways. He had made that pretty clear by stating it. Out loud. A couple of times. But there was some well rooted place in your heart that was sure it would not work they way you both thought it would. Perhaps it was the deep connection through the Force bond that was making you soft to it, but there was no way you could have imagined yourself in this position a month ago. 

“This is the new normal I suppose.” The quiet hum of the Finalizer filled the silence that carried after there was no one to answer. Leaning back into the cushions of the couch, you contemplated how to play this evening. Casual? Flirty? Passionate? It would be the wisest to let Kylo take the lead while letting yourself get acquainted with him beyond a sexual nature. You could at least start by trying to get to know him further than just the pleasantries of an apprenticeship. 

Pushing outward, you let your mist roll off your shoulders and down to travel the halls, searching for the fire that smoulders in Kylo Ren. This was a safe place to let your body rest and your mind wander. The spread was slow, not having the best mapping of the hallways in your head yet. 

The longer you concentrated on your union to your Master, the easier it was to find him. There was a second familiar signature near him that could belong to none other than General Hux. Trying to get more than a glimmer of what was happening in Kylo’s emotions was difficult from far away, but he was not happy, that much was obvious. 

Shoving outwards, you did what you could to get his attention. There was a cool zap at your connection to him and he jolted at that feeling right back at you with his personal electric touch. He had heard you loud and clear, it would seem. 

The next thing you knew, he was growing brighter and brighter, and you centered yourself on the feeling of his approach. It was no quick wait, but having your bond to feel his buzz was endearingly keeping you company. Eventually, you perked up at the proximity, primping the position of your robe and underthings. The beat of your heart quickened when you could sense his footsteps. Your awareness was still swirling, eager to have his intoxicating presence back within reach. 

_Swooosh._ The door opened and he whipped through the passage with a gait that was more of a prowl that his usual stomp. As you figured, his end of the bond was wild and edgy. He wasted no time upon entering his quarters before he stalked up to where you were sitting pretty for him and slammed his mouth down on yours. 

The fire on his lips was possessive, claiming yours before you could even begin to sass him for making you wait. You would not be reacting like that to him when he’s in such a frenzy. It would probably prove ideal to save that for when he had calmed himself from the emotional roller coaster. Kissing him back with a ferocity to rival his own, you latched onto his neck with both arms. After closing what little distance between your bodies remained, Kylo spun you both around to land you on his lap when he plopped himself onto the couch. 

Without warning, a fresh memory was pressed upon you detailing the recent conversation between the Supreme Leader and the General.

  


_Hux stood at his desk, looking down on Kylo. He was shouting, but so much of it was being ignored by your Master who instead was burning holes into the spot he had caught you sitting atop when he stormed through the bridge only last night._

_“If your only objective from now on is playing with your apprentice’s cunt, I’m afraid you will be risking your head and hers when it comes out. You’ve made it very clear about your disdain for my private thoughts, and I will relent from any form of pursuit.” Hux stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, looking so very done with the conversation. “But who am I to turn her away if she approaches me? You don’t own her. If you try, you will only push her further from the goal. Straight to me.”_

_Kylo lit up with rage and reached out to grip Hux by the neck with the Force. As soon as he started grabbing at his throat, there was a jab to Kylo’s perception. It distracted him enough to drop the General and focus on the feeling of you encroaching on his senses._

_“You will **never** have her Hux. Know that and accept it. I need to go, I have training to continue with my apprentice.” Kylo gracefully whirled towards the door, shoving it so hard into the port on the wall with the Force that it gave a hiss and a proceeded to spark. _

  


Once back into the present, you pulled back from your master, locking eyes with him. You searched through his outermost thoughts for his state of mind, concerned about how far to take the current affair. Clawing; It was as if his possessive, hungry side was clawing at his resolve. His eyes were wild and searching your own.

It was so intimate, something you weren’t used to in the slightest. There were many avenues to take from this position, but your sexuality had seemed to become held up while you were falling into a silent mental submission under the weight of Kylo’s need. 

“Master.” He quaked from below. “I am loyal to you. So respect that, don’t break my trust, and you won't have to worry.” You hugged his head into your chest, reminiscent of the moment in the clinic after his confessions about Rey. His grip around your waist tightened and you both trembled at each others touch. 

“Little bird, that’s all I want. I will uphold your trust in me with the highest regard.” Kylo nuzzled into your chest. “This is new for both of us, and it’s hard to not want to dive in without knowing if we will sink or swim.” 

“Well... I don’t even know how to swim.” He snorted at your lame joke and mumbled something about teaching you. When you giggled at the thought of swimming with him, his mouth came back up to capture your lips. As it was beginning to pick up again, a cry for help coming from your midsection echoed around the room. 

“Food is coming. I sent for it on my walk here. I didn’t want to waste more time than I already had getting back to you.” His lips found the soft dip behind your jaw and began to tease the spot wringing out sparks of pleasure as his sultry voice spoke softly near your ear. “I have let everyone who matters know that I will be unavailable until tomorrow unless there is a life or death situation. Hux is in charge anyway, so he is the only one that has access to contact me.” 

“I feel honoured to be getting so much of your time today, Master. I intend to make it worthwhile.” Your sensuality came back in full as his teeth drew sharp bites all over your neck. 

“We could sit here and just stare at each other and it would be worthwhile, Magenta.” It was so endearing as he enveloped you. 

“Yeah. Buuuut, it would also be nice to fill in some of that dead space with really great sex. So let’s do that.” Grinding down on him for emphasis, you succeeded in dredging out sensual noises from the man underneath you. 

“Eager, little girl aren’t you?” 

It was at the moment when Kylo’s hands had reached for the front of your robe that the door chime sounded. His fingers stopped moving and he sighed a dreamy sound, knowing that this was bound to happen anyway. He reached out towards the door and unlocked it from where he sat under you. 

A droid entered the room, toting a hover cart, and made a beeline for the table directly behind the couch. You watched in quiet admiration for the efficiency of the droid, eyeing the way its multiple arms set the table for two. Multiple dishes were set about, some containing fresh fruit and cold cheeses, others were hot, covered in black cloches. The droid receded to wait by the door and folded itself together to silently power down.

“How fancy,” you commented. “I’m not used to being treated like an empress by my suitors. A girl could get used to it.” You flashed your doe-eyed look at Kylo before stepping off of him. “Maybe you should change into something more comfortable. If I get to lounge around in my loungewear, you should too.” 

He rose up from the couch to his full height and pressed himself to your body, reminding just how much he towered over you. He said nothing as he departed into his bedroom to strip the normal heavy fabrics for something lighter. 

The smell of what was brought in triggered the bassy groans of your tum to sound off again and you tiptoed over to inspect the spread. Immediately snagging a couple of berries, you popped them into your mouth and sat down at one of the chairs. The sweet and tangy juice filled your mouth and gave you a wonderful form of sensory pleasure. It was truly the highlife here in the quarters of the Supreme Leader on the Finalizer, and the self-admitting materialistic garbage person inside of you was singing with pure satisfaction. 

It was as you were dropping another berry on your tongue that Kylo returned to the common room and spied you digging in to your meal. He had dressed down in soft sleep pants and a tank top that showed off his broad shoulders. Locking eyes with him, you bit down on it, plucking it from the stem in a silent show of your alive and well defiance. He took in the specticle silently, watching as you chewed and swallowed. 

He stepped forward, taking a sure, steady gate to cross the room to where you sat relaxed back with your legs crossed. You had his full attention, including the strong hum through the bond that caressed your body like a warm breeze. When he ended up in front of you, his hand reached out to tilt your chin up further for you to look him square in the face. 

“Did I say you could start without me, apprentice?” His thumb played at your bottom lip, which had attained a pink hue from your stolen sampling. 

“No, Master. You did not.” The softness in your voice came out of its own accord, shocking you both a little. 

“Manners, little bird,” Kylo mused. “If you want to be ravished with gifts and opulence, you should show me that you can behave like an empress.” 

“I can’t help it, Master. You know who I am, how much I have to learn. I don’t mean to be bad.” Your tongue darted out to wet your lips and met the tip of his thumb. Every part of your body was melting into his touch, his close body heat. 

“Tsk. A bad girl. Well-” Kylo leaned down to capture your lips with his again. “I can work with that.” You affirmed with a soft touch to his chest and a light return to his kiss. 

Pulling back, Kylo smirked down at you and backed up to take the seat across the sea of food. The distance made your core ache, but the ache in your stomach was the main concern while seated in front of so many smells. 

“Go ahead, take what you’d like. Whatever we don’t eat can be stored for later. Late night snacks to recover from _‘getting to know each other’_ I believe is what you said.”

Wasting no time, you grabbed the closest cloche and tipped it off to set it aside. The tender braised shank of some land animal had been plated with an aromatic sauce. 

“This speaks lunch to you? It may be a culture shock, but my midday used to consist of caf and smoking after rolling out of bed after a late night. I’m not complaining, I promise. In fact-” To show reverence, you tilted your face shyly into your plate and looked up at your Master through your pale eyelashes. Pushing into innocent territory, you filled your voice with dreamy sweetness. It was meant to be saccharine, but the submissive part of Kylo had been dying to possess said it with honesty. “I thank you for all of the kindness of that has been shown to me. Disregarding the… tense moments, I am grateful to be able to study under you while also being worthy of your time like this. You have spoiled me a lot recently and I’m so blessed by the Force to be bonded to you.”

As Kylo’s smirk widened, you knew he was eating your words like sweets. It was all the truth, to some degree or another. He was easy to please with verbal praise to feed the very dominant side of him that was present. 

You both began to eat, taking food from all over the table and piling it onto your plates. He was silent, studying you as you savored each bite of food. 

“So what is the deal with this new ship? It must be a big deal if there’s going to be a huge party for it. Yet, you haven’t said a word about it to me.” This line of conversation was met with a sigh. 

“I felt it unimportant to discuss while you were still getting your bearings. It’s going to be a huge political move for us once this fleet of ships is finished. If you thought the Finalizer was big, you just wait. It was Snoke’s ship, a man who was fond of compensating with size. He would project himself 50 feet tall when making calls just to check up on me. This ship we will move to was his design, but I have made a few… improvements.” 

Kylo speared a steamed vegetable on his fork and popped it into his mouth. You thought for a moment as he chewed. 

“From having lived on the outside to see your takeover in progress, I have to say that many smart moves have been played on your galaxy-wide dejarik board. Don’t think I was completely out of the loop when you were making great strides in strong arming the slaver companies into a change of profession. That was the kind of change that I was affected by. On a personal level at least.” 

“The stormtrooper program helped with a lot of that, and liberated slaves were given jobs with the First Order in our depots and factories. We provide food, shelter, and pay for their work. We create jobs and enrich the economy. The children of people who cannot afford to keep them because of the economic divide caused by the republic, become our soldiers. Their dedication, and possibly their lives, will save countless others. Trade agreements have been smooth and there has been a great transition in galaxywide self-representation. There are always threats to our progress, but we are diligently working on arming ourselves for the need to defend it at all costs.” Kylo sat back, having gnashed through his food much quicker. “I took the helm of a very successful man, and turned it into something more successful. With Hux’ help of course.”

“Well, consider me impressed and honored to be chosen to learn under the greatest that the First Order has to offer.” Your mouth continued to tease him with each piece of fruit. Purposefully allowing your tongue to peek out every time a new slice was speared, you gave Kylo a visal sensuality appetizer. If the tremors through the bond were enough to go by, he was ready to drag you to the bedroom at any moment. 

Deciding to take the sexual reins before he could, you rose with a flourish and came to stand directly in front of Kylo. He made to grab for your hips, but your hands came up to meet them. You smiled as you held his fingers in yours and dragged your thumbs over his first knuckles. Each finger was unique with its own scar or slight offset angle. Hands of a fighter. You nearly broke your plan of action by jumping his bones, but there was a delicate balance that you had to explore while the air was clear. 

“Master, if you would be kind as to allow me to lead, I desire to take my time. Please. I want to explore with you.” You bit your lip, unsure if he was patient enough for it. 

“Where would you like to start?” There was no hesitation in him, he leaned forward, ready to know how you were going to conduct the beginning to the implied sexual evening. 

Tugging his hands, you implored him to stand and follow you to the couch where you resumed the places from before the lunch order had arrived. Once back onto his lap, you got comfortable and brought your forehead to meet his. You closed your eyes and breathed in his scent. Some of his sweat and musk was gone from the training period during the morning. He must have had a quick run through the sonic before attending to his requirements. 

“Just let me do the work right now, and react naturally. Let me know if you’d like me to stop at any point, and feel free to take over if you absolutely feel the need to. And for safety sake-” You opened your eyes again, looking deeply into his to ensure that he was paying full attention. “-if I say the word **red** , you stop whatever it is you are doing and check on me. If I say _yellow_ , just slow down. Got it?” 

Kylo was quick to nod, affirming with a soft _yes._ You leaned your head to bring your lips to his neck, humming softly and letting your body melt into his. You meant it when you said you would be taking your time. Each slow, individual kiss planted by your lips gave an uptick in Kylo’s heartbeat. 

Uneven breathes began to surface in his chest as you started to lick and bite and suck the sensitive areas around the pale skin of his neck. His hands stayed pretty firmly on the underside of your thighs, but gripped to them slightly harder when an extra sensitive spot on his trapezius was played with by your teeth. Giving it extra attention for a moment, you could feel his erection throb. Bringing your face back around, you captured his lips and softly kissed him as affectionately as you could. The kiss he responded with was reminiscent of the previous night when he had stopped you from leaving without proper goodbye. 

Diving your tongue in, you slowly let it mingle with his. The tentative kiss was becoming deeper. The hands under you slid up your sides to caress your back over the blush pink material.

You pulled back from Kylo, earning a miniscule huff of loss from him. You sat back and offered your waist to him, where the satin ribbon of the robe was tied in a neat bow. He smirked at you, knowing that you meant for him to literally unwrap you, as stated before you left him in the locker room. He drew the tail from the loop slowly, giving in to the savory way undressing you felt. As he pulled the ends free from each other, the edges of the chiffon fell away to open your delicate underthings to the air. 

“You are a sight, little bird. So fair and flawless.” You shrugged the materiel off of your shoulders, letting it drop to the floor at his ankles. 

“Well, I was. Still mad about this,” you pouted, patting at the fine whitening line at your cheek. 

“Scars are not flaws. They are marks of power. I’ll prostrate myself before you with regret until you can find it in your heart to forgive me, as long as it takes.” Kylo’s wonderful, rough hands ran up and down your exposed waist. When you bent down to start kissing the other side of his neck, those hands traced your curves down to envelop two handfuls of your ass. 

Slowly, you arched your back to give the lustful man underneath you better access to the rounds of your cheeks. There was a gentle contentment as he massaged the muscle while you explored and teased his shoulder. 

Suddenly, Kylo’s hand slapped one side of your ass causing you to yelp into the veins of his neck. He hummed in quiet pleasure, obviously getting a reaction he liked. He struck you on the other side, but having become aware of his hands, the feedback you gave was more of a breathy grunt. 

Leaning up, you gave your Master a flirty smile and began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, over his sternum, and lower to where his erection sat hard and throbbing against his thigh, sliding from him delicately all the way down. Once on your knees in front of him, your hands came up to pet at his thighs, pressing your body up past his shins. 

You sat delicately between his legs, kneeling on the durasteel floor and ignoring the pain in your knees for the radiating sexual tension. You and Kylo had become immersed in it, letting it guide the push and pull for the lead that was beginning to surface. 

The need for more rose up from deep within and your hands moved to pet the hardened cock still hiding in your Master’s pyjamas. There was a throb of blood at your touch and a low sigh could be heard overhead. It was driving you to elicit noises of pleasure from him and you let only a few strokes pass before reaching up to pull the tie of his pants loose. 

With your one hand on the throbbing manhood, and one working his pants open, Kylo’s own limb was free to wind into your hair. You purred at his touch, leaning into it and placing a chaste kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Nothing was said between you yet. Nothing needed to be said as you gave him your full attention, lavashing him in physical affection in a way that he had obviously never had. Your hands glided to the top of his pants and tugged them down his hips gently to pull them off. The heavy erection throbbed into the air and you caught it in one of your palms. The heat felt good to touch, which implored you to want to feel it in every way possible. 

Kylo opened his mouth to comment, but you bent forward and captured the tip of his cock in your mouth before words could form. Instead a sharp catch in his breath caused him to twitch between your lips. Your tongue went to work, stroking the underside of him while your hands both held on tightly. 

To further demonstrate your desire to take your time, you teased only the ruddy, engorged tip with an expert peppering of licks and sloppy kisses. Kylo shivered down to his toes at the tease and bucked up an inch into your mouth. To ensure he was not trying to supercede your control, you began to speed up to process, working both the top and bottom half of his overwhelming thickness with mouth and hand in tandem. 

“Stars, your lips feel incredible.” His hand was still in your hair as you began to speed up, applying a bit more suction. You were focused on what you were doing, looking down to watch saliva slick hands work every inch. 

Kylo’s fingers gripped down on his handful of your tresses as you nudged him into your throat. Still dragging it out, you teased him with his own self control to not just start ramming as deeply as he could by dialing back. The grip of his hand loosened and you continued exploring his length with your tongue by dragging it from base to tip several times. His panting had become erratic from putting in extra effort in letting you take your time. You had barely touched him and he seemed ready to burst.

“What do you desire most tonight, Master Ren?” He was almost startled by your words, breaking the reverie that he was wading through. 

“You. This. All of it,” he replied in earnest. 

“More specifically, what does that place deep inside of you want? That place that makes sense to ignore, but you can’t because it’s shouting at you.” You kept stroking his cock, looking up into his eyes. “I want to hear you say it. 

Kylo sat up and pulled you close to his lips. “I need to claim you. I need to possess you. This monster inside of me is clawing to get out and make you submit to me. It’s sadistic and dark, something that I’m afraid to taint you with. 

Your hands remained stroking up and down on his cock as he spoke, allowing him the quiet safety to confess openly. Your lower half tightened and pulsed in pleasure at hearing his ravenous voice admitting his honest desires. Your own deep place blossomed inside and you were nodding up at him. 

“Let it out, Master. And _make_ me submit.” Your voice was nearly a whisper and only a moment passed before Kylo hungrily crushed his lips to yours. His other hand dug itself into your hair and he pulled it, dragging you back to look up at him. 

“Little bird, be careful what you wish for. You are pushing past the point of no return.” Hi tone sounded pained. The threads were thinning, and your Master was going to dive over the edge any second. 

“I’m not afraid of you.” 

“Open up, slut.” His voice, dark and clear, sent a tremble down your spine. You complied, slackening your jaw and letting your tongue hang past your lips, without hesitation. 

The angry red tip of his cock was shoved straight into your mouth and attempted to breach your throat on the first thrust. Choking immediately, you stamped it down as much as you could, but your Master was quick to bring you back down into his lap by your hair. Your eyes began to water, and you managed opened your throat enough to him for some reprieve. He slid in with the help of saliva build up and a groan of pleasure ripped through him. 

“Oh fuck, yes, good girl.” You were pleased with his vocal reaction, focusing on letting him set a rhythm. He had scooted to the edge of the couch, allowing you to straighten your back and give less resistance into your throat. He seemed determined to take you to the hilt again. You helped him along by lining him up properly and letting yourself relax onto his length. He moaned in an unexpectedly soft way, giving you an all over tingling sensation. 

“Look at you my gorgeous girl, big cock down your throat. Such a good slut.” He pulled you down, holding you there, and looked deeply into your eyes. With a jerk of his hips, he bounced you off and let you take a big breath. After a second, you took a second deep inhale and eagerly went back to work. 

The fight for dominance was short when you began to expertly deep throat him. He was so close, every little twitch of his body was giving it away. You knew this to be the first of many orgasms, so you pressed on, pushing him to rise up to bliss at a much more rapid rate than the start of your servicing him. 

“Fuck. Magenta. I’m gonna cum.” He was nearly breathless, and you pushed yourself harder. The blaze of the internal bond was so bright, that you closed your eyes to concentrate on the pleasuring of your Master. 

His deep moans became ragged and he growled as he yanked you off of his cock by your hair to tilt your head back. He fisted himself and began stroking through his orgasm. 

“Look at me.” Your eyes opened to gaze up submissively, mouth instinctively opening to catch the ropes of cum that began to erupt. Some of the hot, sticky cum landed on your tongue, but the rest splattered over your wet, messy face. You were truly wrecked, but the look on Kylo’s face was made to match.

“Perfect, so fucking perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hidden SO many little inside jokes and memes from random medias and fandoms within this story. If you have found one or do find one, point them out so we can geek out together. Some are more obvious than others, but I really want to know if anyone has seen the memes that I forced into my story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> xoxo
> 
> [My Tumblr for inspo, including Magenta's Lingerie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queensaccharinefics)


	26. Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mad that I couldn't get this chapter up on Wednesday like I wanted, but nothing this week was going the way I planned it. Such is life. We will roll with it and move on.  
> Here is a second helping of Smut Sunday with the second half of this scene. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> There are probably a lot of mistakes, so I'll take care of them when I can get back into it. Thanks for understanding!

After several blissful minutes of silent cuddling on the couch, Kylo stripped himself of his remaining shirt and picked you up in his arms to make his way into the bedroom. Before heading in, he called your discarded robe to his hand with some intention for it. He was gentle as he maneuvered you both into the dim lighting over his bed. Rounding on it, he draped you gently against the pillows, lingering a hand on the side of your neck as he let go. 

“I’m going to tie you up now. Any objections?” You shook your head no, causing Kylo to catch you by the chin. “Say it out loud.” 

“No, Sir.” 

“Good girl. Arms together in front of you.” His voice was intoxicating, and you complied without hesitation. He was pleased at that and the sexy smirk on his face coiled heat in your core instantly. 

His hands busied themselves with removing the long satin belt from your robe to use as his binding, and while he slipped it from the chiffon, an invisible tug brought your wrists up for him with a tight grip. Your Master proceeded to loop the pink strip of fabric around your hands and with a few deft twists he had you in a comfortable cuff tie with a foot to spare. 

He held the remaining end and pulled it up to the headboard. The very top had a decorative metal bar to which the other end of the ribbon was then looped tightly around. Your arms were slightly bent, but you were firmly tied. The methodical touches of Kylo’s hands working on you felt electric and familiar. Silence became sensual and this build up he had taken upon himself to create was rolling tides of desire through you. 

Once Kylo inspected his handiwork, you were tugged by your ankles down slightly so that there was no bend in your elbows. He took a step back to admire you and walked into the refresher. The sound of running water came from the open door and after a moment he had returned to your side. 

Gently, Kylo took a damp, cool hand towel to your face, removing the wonderfully attractive dried-on fluids that had still managed to cling to your skin. You closed your eyes and let his touch soothe you. No one had ever been so compassionate after a sexual activity, and the treatment you were receiving pacified you into a calm, pliant mood. 

Setting the towel aside, Kylo walked to the end of the bed and leaned down onto to to crawl on his knees towards your legs. The mound of pillows under you propped you up just enough to get a wonderful view of your Master prowling over the sheets towards your aching cunt. His body wedged itself between your thighs and he gripped onto one of the pillows behind your back to drag under your hips for leverage. 

His warm, naked flesh was heating yours up, hands caressing over skin and satin to alight every nerve ending with gentle sensation. Once his fingers began fiddling with the clasps of your garter, you stretched a leg up onto his shoulder to give him better access. He slipped all three holds off of one side and rolled the stocking down to your ankle and over your foot. Leaving the first leg on his shoulder, you brought your other one up and let him do the same thing to it. 

Kylo’s hands each grabbed onto a thigh and spread them wide. He gazed longingly at your body, taking in all details under the dim overhead lighting. 

“Do you enjoy pain, little bird? Part of how fearless you are leads me to believe you are a masochist of some degree.” His dark tone sent a shiver through you. His question was not a surprise, but you didn’t imagine he would be asking so soon. He had dived into his role and was going to see to it that you would play yours. 

“Yes. Pain connects me to the Force in the same way dancing does, however, I have never really chased it in healthy ways.” 

“Is that why you went for mildly sadistic men? Enough to hurt but not enough to leave a permanent mark. They loved to pay extra for that.” You nodded. It was degrading, but it was true. Things changed when you sobered up at the Doxy, but the darkest times of your life before that were filled with dangerous forms of self harm and consenting abuse. With the power to stop them if they got excessively rough on your side, you could keep things from escalating, but within the freeing feeling from surrender of power, there was a peace unlike any other. 

He didn’t degrade you further by making you answer verbally, but instead brought his hand down to caress your clothed pussy. The contact was as electric as ever. You had become soaking wet between your folds from the rough blow job on the couch, and the feel of him pressing over the heat was incredible.

“Things will be different, my sweet apprentice. I will always take care of you properly, in the way you need to be.” You purred with contentment. 

“Thank you, Master” 

_SMACK._ You yelped as Kylo brought his hand down to slap your throbbing cunt. The wave of sensual shock made you clench your abdominal muscles. Your body was aching from training hard earlier in the day, but the lust had clouded everything into pleasure. 

“Keep looking at me.” rumbled Kylo’s husky voice. The tips of his fingers were stroking the inside of your thighs, causing you to tremble slightly. You kept your eyes trained on him, but not being able to see the direction of his touch was causing sensitive flesh to prickle up. Suddenly, you were giggling. 

With your arms completely out of order, your legs proceeded to twitch as the awful torture of his ticklish touch began to travel down your legs. As you attempted to maintain the instructed eye contact, the laughter began to increase along with the fiendish look on Kylo’s face. He seized one of your ankles and dramatically lifted your foot to the reach of his other hand. 

“Please, please no.” you begged, imploring him not to tickle your highly sensitive feet. The leer he had only deepened when you began to try to squirm out of his hold. Your laughter turned nervous when he began to stroke up your ankle. 

“I think I might be able to exploit this. I’ll add it to your list of weaknesses: _highly_ ticklish.” It made him genuinely smile when you laughed at that. Instead of tickling you, he began to place light kisses from your ankle aiming down. The power behind his touch deepened and he began to rub your outer thighs. 

Glad to be done with his threats of tickling your feet, you hummed at the gentle pecks and occasional bites coming from the mouth of your Master. The maintained connection of eye contact was sensual and broadcasted such wonderful visuals. 

This was definitely a first for you. Kylo was introducing a deeply intimate and erotic version of sex that you had never experienced. Obviously, you knew it was possible to connect with someone so thoroughly in this way, but until now your bed partners never had your interest in mind. 

When hot, lush lips landed in the crease of your thigh, you sighed with a breath you had apparently been holding. The barrier of lingerie still remained, but that did not seem to be deterring Kylo. His hands went to your hips to play with the hem of your panties and his fingers dipped into the material to brush very gently against the edge of your labia. 

Intoxicated by the foreign delicate touch, you met his intrusion of your underthings with a breathy sigh. The friction of the fabric tied around your wrists was arousing you, driving the desire for more. Your hips attempted to buck up into his touch, but that caused him to back off. 

“So impatient. I will have to see to it that that is remedied.” _SMACK._ Another sharp slap to your cunt, combined with a tiny yelp, had you bucking off of the bed. He soothed the sting with a gentle touch, and applied more pressure as soon as you began to relax into it. 

When you started to roll into him again, Kylo traced the edge of the silk and began to slide your panties down, off your hips. You watched him as his gaze traveled down the length of your body while he pulled the fabric down off your feet.

Every breath in your lungs caused your chest to feel tight with anticipation. You spread your legs without provocation and implored him to give you some much needed attention. He lowered his torso to the bed and placed both hands on either side of your hips. Without delay, Kylo dove into pleasuring you as if his life depended on it. 

The prowess he showed, while ripping moans and gasps from your lips, brought you up to the usual precipice, but he took a page out of your book and switched up methods of pleasure when you got a little too close to the bliss of an orgasm. 

“Still feeling impatient, little bird?” came the husky voice from between your thighs. 

“Yes! I don't want to wait. Oh stars, pleassee. Pl-leeeease let me cum!” 

“So much to teach you. Not so tenderly then, I think.” Kylo got up and took the build up of your impending orgasm away for which you cursed him. Sitting up, he hovered over you with one hand leaned into the pillows to prop himself up and the other gently circling your clit. The attention was needed, but you had been so close to finally orgasming that it was so painful to regress to such tender touches.

It took nearly all of the willpower in your body to hold in the sob at losing the wonderful pleasure of his tongue, but he wouldn’t hold out on you forever. _Would he?_

“I could never do that.” The reply to your thought was punctuated with two thick fingers penetrating your well-lubricated entrance aiming directly for the most sensitive wall of your vagina. His grip was sure and strong, handling you easily from years of the most intense training a man could survive.

You were very aware at how many ways he could kill someone in your position without much fanfare, so giving up your control to him felt like a big step. It was a no fucks given situation to relinquish this much power to him considering the history, but the call to bare it had taken over on both sides. 

The sounds of pleasure filled the room as you cried out from the intense internal stimulation. His fingers had curled inside of you just so, and his arm was pistoning with just enough speed that within thirty seconds the shrieks and moans exploding out of you were second only to the sound of your release being wrought from between your legs. His intense and rough treatment of your G spot had been sudden and you gushed over his hand to make a mess of him. 

“Tsk. Little bird. You didn’t ask for permission.” _SMACK._ Kylo ripped his fingers out from inside of you and brought them down to slap your sopping wet cunt. “And you’ve soaked my sheets.” _SMACK._ A second hit sent the loudest sob through you, effectively pushing your eyes to begin to water. 

The knot keeping your arms in place above your head untied itself and traveled the short distance to your Master’s waiting hand. He turned to drag you down by the wrists to face the mess that you had made. He swiftly slipped behind you to put you on your knees and pressed a hand onto your back to keep your chest connected to the bed below. 

“Please..” you wheezed out amidst the volley of pleasure and pain. 

“Please what, apprentice. Be specific.” Kylo’s reply was heavy and curt. He leaned over, getting close to your face and pinning you down into the mattress below. 

“Please take me. I need to feel you inside of me.” You said the first words you could conjure, rocking back into him for more friction. At this point, you had given up any hope for hiding the quivering submissive inside of you, instead taking on the part in full. All feeling in your body had become acute and a weightless energy had usurped the defiant mask that was normally in control. 

“Oh little bird, I will take you. I will take you over and over again. I’m going to use up every last ounce of energy left in you.” His hips ground into yours, sliding his painfully hard cock along your slick folds. “And then I’ll let you rest only to claim you again.” The hand on your back slid up to your hair and grabbed a handful. Using that grip to hold you down against the sheets, Kylo lined himself up at your entrance. He entered you, slamming his hips to meet yours, and the shock of it sent a wave of pleasure to every nerve ending.

He had succeeded in getting you pliable already, so even though he was a lot to take all at once, you were more than prepared for his imposing intrusion. The impassioned moan that tore out of you triggered a roar of pleasure from above you. You didn’t need to see Kylo’s face to know that he was floating in the same ecstasy that he had brought to you, the bond burning with a warm golden heat.

The swell of sexual current was rising, throwing a pang urgency between the two of you. Your Master was all too eager to give what you were eager to receive. His movements started slow, but only a handful of strokes passed before his brutal pace was back. Immediately, you were pushed further into the reverie by the carnal position that he was taking you from. 

With your face pressed against the damp sheets, the only coherence left in you was busy processing the blissful submission to Kylo’s dominant power. With your hands still tied out in front of you, he had all of the leverage to keep you in place. His position was sending every thrust directly to the already abused front wall of your canal, causing the buildup of pleasure to happen faster than you could comprehend. 

“Gonna-” you tried, “-Master, please” 

“Give in, cum for me. Let me feel you,” 

You wanted him to feel you, with every ounce of your heart you wanted him to feel you. The warmth of his passion and desire let the bubble in your core explode into a haze of bright colors. 

  
  


_The haze was familiar once you had become removed from the intense sensations of the orgasm ripping through your body made of flesh and blood. You had astral projected again, and the Force nexus came to you faster once your focus could sharpen. Your shimmery outline was glowing with a golden hue, and you had to actively ignore the urge to stare at it in order to get your bearings._

_The first thing you noticed was the lack of Kylo Ren. He seemed to have not slipped into projection as you had, but there was no time to waste on mulling that over. Immediately, you began to push out. You didn’t know if it would work, but you brought Rey to mind to try and find her Force signature while the opportunity was presenting itself._

_Visually, all you had to go on were various memories and the video from the depot. It didn’t take long to feel like you wouldn’t be able to make this work. You had never met the woman, nor had you been inside of her head which is what apparently made this easier if the last go around in Horath’s mind was anything to go by. You relented and allowed yourself to dissipate from the Force plane, having made no progress, but still taking the experience into memory for the future._

  
  


“Yes. **Yes. FUCK.** ” Kylo’s voice was raw. He was driving into you with everything in him, breathing heavily from exertion. Your cries were waning, but the stimulation was still giving off contractions in your muscles. The fluttering of your orgasm was bringing him to the edge again. “Say it! Say what I want to hear.” 

His head was by yours again, waiting with bated breath to hear the words he was reaching for. 

“Master, I’m yours!” 

With a thunderous cry, his second orgasm ripped through him, filling you deeply with cum. He collapsed over you, but with enough sense not to crush you. His heat was stifling, but you reveled in it all the same, feeling safe in the arms of your terrifyingly powerful, yet remarkably gentle Master. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else really enjoying verbal Kylo?  
> I can't be the only one who just wants to hear him say dirty, kinky things for hours.
> 
> Thanks for catching this update, Frems!  
> xoxo


	27. Challange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the afterglow of your sexual escapade, you and Kylo relax and get to know each other. A sudden challenge approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. I DID IT. I DID THE THING WHERE I UPLOAD ON WEDNESDAY.... I mean its like 30 min til midnight, but I did it anyway.
> 
> Here is another chapter for my wonderfully captive audience. I've super excited to bring this into more exciting narrative territory. As much as I love the smut chapters, the action is a lot easier to write. I'm almost certainly positive that there will be a second part to this story. There are far too many adventures to go on and plot devices that I applied early on that I want to bring to fruition at some point. 
> 
> Would you be interested past this initial story? Do you think Magenta's character will run its course after like 40-45 chapters? I have a completely separate second story that I'm plotting out, but its nowhere near ready to share info about. 
> 
> Enjoy the update!

“I want the stage situated right down the center. Some guests, those who will need the most convincing, could be seated along the sides for a front and center view, but with enough enough space in case anyone wants to get touchy. It happens, but this is probably not the event to allow wandering hands. Silks at the north end for the middle number, the platform staircase at the south for the first and last numbers. Expect around twenty minutes live with five on either end for set up and breakdown of the props.” 

“Uuh, yeah sure. You’re the expert. I’ll connect you with the event coordinator to get the list of changes to the party schedule and the requisite order for anything you need to be brought in. You have a two week time limit from the day we move to the new ship, so nothing too far fetched.” 

“And that is still a no to filling the hall with exotic birds? I just want to be sure that we are on the same page for that.” 

Kylo brought a finger up to hush you. “No birds. Final answer.” 

The afterglow of orgasmic bliss on all sides kept the urge to get out of bed from you both, instead choosing to roll into different comfortable positions to explore each other’s mouths for what felt like hours. In between light, easygoing conversation topics about the current political climate or the inevitable fall of the resistance, you both wrestled with having the upperhand via lips, so the change of pace kept the desire from lulling. 

“You are the only bird that the dining hall will get to house, and you will take up all of the attention in that space no matter what. Anyone who isn’t watching in awe of you by then end of the performance should be executed on the spot.” 

The superfluous threat to the lives of those who keep the lights of the Finalizer running made you smile and shake your head. His intensity, while occasionally charming, was too much sometimes, causing you to wonder what it would be like for him to just _relax_ about things. It had to be tough to keep it stone cold professional at all times when you had a military like the First Order to lead, but this afternoon was proof that he was willing to give you what you wanted if you asked for it.

The Kylo with his arm wrapped around you to bring you in close was a great start. He had drawn you up to his chest when he rolled onto his back as you both emitted pleasurable waves of contentment. After resting your head over his heart, the rumble of his voice in your ear soothed you during the eventide of your rigorous coupling. You found it easy to have a calm, pleasant conversation with him, and while your heartbeats were synced, you reveled in it knowing that this was a rare moment of both delicacy and a pause of duty. 

“I’m glad that you have so much faith in me to pull off such a felonious scheme. It’s fun to be a bit devious with the Force if I’m honest. I’ve kind of… been stealing money like this for years.” Your modestly manicured fingernail was tracing sharp patterns over the beefy muscle of his chest eliciting red lines on his pale skin as you went. 

“Devious. Yeah, I guess it is devious. We do those kinds of things to get what we want here. I’m sure you have figured that out by now.” You nodded into his chest with a soft _yes._ “You eventually will do things for me that some would consider terrible. That is a requirement, but I know that with time, it will become second nature for you as it has for me. I will help you through it.” 

“I think with your guidance I could go on to do just about anything at this point.” Looking up, you raised your head up to capture his gaze as you spoke. The truth was easy to share if the past fortnight had anything to say about the extent of your raw power. 

“I agree. You will make a great fighter, and in the years to come I will teach you everything I can about the Force. I have no doubt about how powerful you will become. I’ve seen glimpses of what you could have if the right paths are chosen.” Kylo’s right hand came up to brush your hair out of your face with a delicate touch.

“I will follow your lead, Master.” Your eyes closed to concentrate on the sound of his body. His presence in the bond was relaxing you like nothing else, and it would be easy to doze off as you lounged on him. 

“Kylo.” His name rumbled through his chest and into your ear as you sat deep in focus on his vital signs. “When we’re alone, and I guess when we’re not playing into it during sex, call me Kylo.” The grip in your chest that had become present released and dropped straight into your stomach. “Please.” 

That did it. Every part of you wanted to melt. You shifted to roll on top of him fully, scooting up to nuzzle your face into his neck. His arms enveloped you at the waist while yours stayed tucked in, bracing against his chest, palms flat against his pale skin. 

“Kylo.” You tested it on your tongue for him, and the heartbeat under your fingertips hammered a beat quicker in response. “Okay.” You shifted your head up to meet his eyes. He leaned forward to place a kiss on your lips, leaving you with a dreamy smile. “I’ve got a question, and I’m just curious. You are using Horath’s nickname for me. Any particular reason why?” 

“If it offends you, I’ll stop. But it was how you were introduced to me. He called you that when you were announced and I could _feel_ you so deeply in the Force. I spent the entire time entranced with watching you fly and it felt fated when you looked at me, pulling me into you with such power.” 

“Oh. Well. Don’t stop. I’m only being nosy. To be honest... that’s really sweet. I felt you too. I felt you in the back of my mind, it just took me until meeting you to realize what it was. Gotta be honest, it was terrifying not knowing. But… I’m glad I know now.” You smiled deeply, a true smile. It was infectious and had him grinning at you in return. The blissful bond between your hearts showered tangible adoration. 

_Ping._ You both tensed at the sound. The sharp tone of a message to his datapad. The one sound that both of you were so ready to ignore resounded through the room from where it sat on the charging station. There could be only one person on the other end of that line. 

As annoyance roared to life, the datapad was summoned to his outstretched hand. You backed off of his chest to straddle him, both of your naked sexes pressed fully against one another. Kylo’s cock throbbed at half mast, and you couldn’t help but slide against it with the residual wetness that still lingered. 

He sighed painfully as he opened up the new message from Hux. He began to silently read through it, anger flaring while he scrolled. As he went, however, you could glean nearly every word as though he had said it out loud. He was rushing through it, not bothering to comprehend the unimportant parts. 

_Inatto wants a better deposit for the last minute changes… Negotiations required before end of day planetside… Will stop production if demands are not met. FUCK._

The datapad was sent flying to the other side of the bed and Kylo slapped both of his palms flat against his face. 

“Magenta-” he started. 

“Kylo, it’s fine. You can go.” He was gripped in minute pain for a long moment until his lower facial features changed into a smirk. His arms reached up and pulled you down to meet his lips.

“Come with me.” 

\----  


Kylo had you pressed up against the side of the elevator as it descended to the hanger where the command shuttle was waiting to take you down to the shipyard that had been the source of your night’s interruption. With tongues searching each other’s mouths, the pair of you decided to make up for lost time by getting frisky in the lift. 

  


Your eyes had lit up like suns at the thought of getting off of the star destroyer, but most importantly the ability to tag along for negotiations with the shipyard executives. He decided, in a split-decision moment, that you were to come along and use it as a learning experience, but that there might be a time that you could interfere from the sidelines. 

Kylo changed into his diplomatic battle gear and sat waiting on your bed while you decided what to wear. The cape and cowl were a must to blend in while awaiting further instruction, but underneath you wanted to make sure you could perform any task that was required. Ren was salivating as you slipped into a solid black wrap tunic that was too long to consider a shirt and too short to be appropriate as a dress alone. 

It was a piece that you had made slight adjustments to a few nights into your stay on the Finalizer. By taking it in on the sides, splitting the fabric up the outer seam, and over the hip, you gave new life to an otherwise oversized garment. With black leggings underneath, it curved over your backside to rest the the crest of your thigh. 

“I’m so ready to watch you take that off now.” Kylo could not be bothered to contain his lascivious smirk as you dressed and primped in the mirror, checking to make sure you looked appropriate for the task ahead. 

  


The ping of the elevator brought the both of you back to the present and your feet were let back down to the floor to right yourself before the doors opened. You both had adjusted enough to begin the storming gate through the hangar making your way to the black ship that you vividly remember. 

The folded wings of the shuttle that had brought you to the Finalizer reminded you very briefly of the events leading up to when you first laid eyes on the craft. Exposed and cornered, you were brought here for someone else's intended purpose but learned to adapt and enjoy the ride quicker than you ever thought possible. 

General Hux came into view as you both rounded on the aisle to the station housing the engineers. Kylo’s stubborn irritation became palpable and you brushed his concious with yours to try and soothe him. 

“Supreme Leader, Inatto is ready to receive you. I’m so glad you could take a break from _training_ with your apprentice to see to this matter.” Hux’ tone was a breadth of too sharp for Kylo’s liking. For your sake he said nothing and walked past him to stomp up the onramp for the imposing shuttle leaving you at the bottom to deal with the red-haired man 

“General, I’m finally able to put him in a good mood, and you just had to crush my progress. I’m expecting to hear back about those exotic birds on my requisite, hoping that this may contribute to that passing your judgment. Wish me luck.” You walked past him to follow your Master up the ramp.

“Good luck, my dear. I eagerly await the debriefing.” Hux called after you. Without looking back, you wiggled your fingers in a small gesture of goodbye. 

Upon landing on the floor of the inner cabin, you spied Kylo speaking with a technician who handed him a data pad and turned to leave. He locked eyes with you and stiffened once he saw your hair, but somehow managed to begin walking and step towards the ramp without giving much away.

_Oh stars. Its her. The one Forties was talking about. They totally have to be banging. He said Ren had her in his lap and then ran off into the locker room. How does he not break her in half. I gotta find him after beta shift ends._

When he was out of earshot, you looked over at Kylo smugly smiling at the notion that they gossip like school girls in his precious, well-trained army. His eye contact stayed firmly in place on the readouts that he was playing at being invested in, giving you a chance to really look around the interior of the craft. 

“Where is the crew?” Noticing the lack of any other soul on board, you looked back to see him plop down in the pilot’s chair. He gestured for you to sit in the seat next to him, and without a word, you complied. 

Kylo reached out and flipped a toggle in the middle of the console, and the sound of the ramp receding came from the back of the cabin. There was a headset on the dash that he tucked over his fluffy hair and motioned for you to do the same. After fitting the set for the co-pilot over your ears, you listened at the chatter of the communications between unseen workers. 

“Tower, Black Command ready at bay 88, holding at your mark.” Kylo had begun to monitor the dash and within a few seconds the reply came from the tower approving him to takeoff. 

He gestured to the harness on your seat and it enveloped you by his invisible touch. You rolled your eyes. As he began the launch sequences, your stomach flip-flopped in excitement to feel the engines begin to roar. The shuttle lifted off of the platform below and began to taxi out of the terminal and towards the runway. 

Kylo looked over at you, making devious eye contact and punched it. You were thrown back into your seat and a squeal of excitement erupted in your chest as the black depth of space enveloped everything perceivable in the viewport. The rush of G forces caused a bout of giggles which the man to your left looked to you endearingly for. 

His hands gripping the controls eased the shuttle around to face a smoky brown planet looming ahead. As the course was being set, you took a minute to watch Kylo at work. It looked as if he piloted every day of his life. His father. Something about smuggling and a freighter.

As everything leveled out and the direction was met, his hands released the grip, letting the auto pilot take over, and reached up to take his headset off. Before you had even a slight chance of doing the same thing, the Force began to do it for you. Along with your harness, Kylo pulled you free from the ship and into his lap like a hungry beast. 

“I want to fuck you on this ship. Lay you out on the console. But I think we should wager something.” His mouth peppered light kisses over your neck, making you sigh at his gentle touch. 

“Hmm. I like the sound of that. How did you know that I have a competitive side?” 

“I picked up on many of your mannerisms when I rooted through your memories, so know that I did see how hard you worked to show up other performers when you were moving along the hierarchy. I know just how far you are willing to go to beat others to get what you want.” Kylo pulled away from his gentle assault on your throat to look at you. “And I find that so irresistible.” 

When tone of his voice lowered slightly at his last words, the fever in your midsection returned and you kissed him hard. 

“Your terms?”

“Whoever gets the scrublord executive to meet my previous demands with an apology for wasting our time while being as subtle about it as possible, wins. 

“And just what do I get if I win?” 

“Whatever you like.” 

“Before I agree wholeheartedly to those terms… What is it that you want in the small, unlikely off chance that you win?” 

“So sure of yourself. Me?” Kylo’s lips met your cheek, enunciating every word straight into your ear with that damn, husky voice. “I’m going to **fuck** your _beautiful. little. ass.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Kylo bb. Yes with this dirty talk.
> 
> Supreme Apprentice part 2: Electric Boogaloo? Any thoughts positive or negative towards this?
> 
> Until Sunday my friends.  
> xoxo


	28. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its always work with the Supreme Leader, but luckily he is feeling as annoyed with interruptions as you are and you get to join in on an official errand. A trip to Gwori shipyards leads to new leverage and a sneak peak of your new(er) home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last Sunday I had some unfortunate circumstances arise which I won't bore you with. I really wanted to get this posted by Wednesday, but it would have been rushed and full of errors and rushing stuff is not what I want to do to this story. Its my pride and joy and literally all I ever talk about, so why would I rush this?
> 
> I made this chapter nice and long to make up for a week and a half without an update. I've been so punctual on this fic, but life has other ideas. Hopefully this salves any pain from making you wait.

The ride down to the planet was quick, only allowing Kylo the chance to get his face into your cleavage before the proximity alarm sounded. After stepping off of his lap and returning to the co-pilot’s chair, you resumed watching him bring the craft around to land at an industrial city sized shipyard. 

All of the perceivable surrounding area was one giant industrial park. The many vast buildings around the landmass that you had approached were lit with activity, and your gaze was immediately following any and all it could take in. There were testing grounds where small fighters were running assessments through an extensive canyon system, whirling in complicated patterns. Massive cargo ships were docking to unload materials into the biggest facility that you had ever seen. Moreover, it was as if the facility was built around a massive spacecraft. 

There was no roof to hide it, and as Kylo made to land on the lot near the aforementioned cargo ships, you got a closer view of the monstrous walls set up high, to the point of not being able to see much else. The size of the ship gave way to recognition that this was the one you would be moving to in a handful of days. You were told it was big, but this thing had to be nearly…

“60 kilometers. Roughly. In six days she will be fired up into the sky and we can have a mobile command again. That’s the only reason we aren’t there now. We have to be ready to hit lightspeed at a moments notice.” 

“This is a mobile _city._ No wonder you need more credits to go around. I can’t even imagine the kind of cost this has.” 

“I’m glad I could impress you with my massive ship.” 

“I like big things. And new things.” You winked at him with a cheesy grin which he returned. He set the shuttle down with ease and began to power down the auxiliary functions while keeping the engines running. He turned to you when he finished with his finger lingering over the ramp switch. 

“Rules of the game. We need to keep this unfortunate man on our side for future business. If we lose their favor, we will be forced to take control of the planet which wrings the wrong image of us to the public. Do not risk the operation. Do not give away secrets. Do not make me look bad. Do not take your clothes off. Anything else is fair game.” 

“What makes you think I was planning to take my clothes off? I resent the fact that you assumed I would do that.” Your face fell into dramatic mock hurt, a scoff to rival a schoolgirl followed. 

“Was that not what you were thinking about when you picked your outfit? I think you are forgetting that there is a certain bond between us, and the fact that you haven’t pushed me out in well over a day aids to the fact that you are projecting almost everything.” He hit the switch and rose up from the chair without enthusiasm. 

“Well, why can’t I hear you? Are you blocking me out?” Turning his head, Kylo looked at you out of the corner of his eye. You didn’t mean to sound so offended by it, but the thought of his allowing you to give him everything without reciprocation dug into your skin a bit. 

“I have to constantly monitor my thoughts and emotions due to my deeply rooted connection to the Force. You will become more attuned with time, but there is a certain weight placed on the balance inside. Currently you go from extreme to extreme because of how little training you have. I’m certain that it won’t take long for you to understand. It is not a skill you can learn in a day, and even I am still learning better methods of connection and control myself, as you yourself have witnessed… Come, Inatto is waiting.” Kylo made to move towards the ramp, but you dashed ahead. 

“Let the games begin, Master,” you commented as you spun around him, light on your feet, with a smirk. As soon as you turned to run down the ramp, your body froze in place. You could feel Kylo’s vice grip of the Force around all of your limbs, and a sound of shock erupted from your chest. “What. No Fair.” 

“Not only would it look bad for you to charge ahead of your Supreme Leader, but you should conceal yourself before running headfirst into a new situation. You draw too much attention otherwise. Also, I said anything else was fair game.” Angrily, you burned holes into his back as he stomped down the ramp, and as soon as he hit the tarmac, the grip around your body released. Leaping at the freedom, you righted yourself, tossed your hood over your magenta braid, and briskly flitted down the ramp to stop a bit behind him with the shadow of the hood hiding your face. You peaked around him to catch a glimpse while he addressed the man you assumed was Inatto. 

“Lets get this over with. My schedule is not open to your every beck and call” He towered over the greasy, short man who looked as if he was attempting to _wear_ as much money as possible. The fine threads of his clothing suggested handmade and personally tailored, complete with coordinating accessories and embellishments. He was human, but had made some modifications to his body. You took special notice in the various tattoos along his exposed neck and chest while his attention was solely on Kylo, leaving you to read your new target. 

“My office, Supreme Leader, Sir.” The man gestured for your Master to walk ahead of him, with the notion that he had been to said office prior to now, which was certainly a fact when you looked at the length of the park devoted to just harboring one massive project. 

It was then that his eyes laid upon you, and gave you a quick once over. He gestured to you, but addressed Kylo demanding to know why you were there. 

“I consider these negotiations private affairs, so please educate me on why you feel the need to suddenly bring company without running it by my people.” The man walked closer, and you lifted your chin up to meet the gaze that was waiting for a face. As soon as he caught a glimpse of your lips, his thoughts lit up like neon lights. 

“Inatto, before you get any funny ideas, this is my apprentice. She will be shadowing me.” _He doesn’t know about his thought projection._ Kylo had turned to face the man as he began to salivate at the mere presence of a woman. Your eyes met his to pass off a quick message of arrogance on your end and you ducked back down to bow your head. 

“Pleased to meet you, Sir. My name is Magenta. Indeed, I am the Supreme Leader’s apprentice. I hope my presence today will not disturb your discussion, as I have much to learn and there are just not enough hours in the day.” You stood the few extra inches straighter, meeting your face to his view full on, smiling lightly. The weasly grin on the man’s face turned your stomach, but you let no reaction show, content in knowing that he was exactly _that_ kind of guy. 

“Any opportunity to educate the youth of today. Please join us. My name is Inatto Ay’attano, the Executive Foreman of the Gwori Shipyards. I was unaware that Supreme Leader Ren had an apprentice, let alone one as beautiful as you are, darlin’.” He began to walk towards the direction Kylo had begun to head off to. “Please, my office is just a short walk this way.” 

The middle-aged, olive skinned man barked orders at just about anyone who passed by, ripping into those who did not look like they were jogging about in fear of a dreadful timeline. Many stared as your party, lead by Kylo, trotted off of the landing zone duracrete and into the interior of the massive construction facility. Huge durasteel doors opened as you approached and Inatto walked up to a man stationed outside to demand refreshments brought up. After herding up to the side of your Master, the lift was whirring down to meet the ground floor and as soon as the doors were opened fully, only the three of you stepped onto the platform. 

“I apologize that I could not be present for the previous negotiation, but you should have known by now, Ren, that my brother is not the one who makes the final say on these matters. He has been reprimanded for this, and I assure you that we will be able to reach an agreement once we can sit and bring up the documents that he tried to pass off in my stead.” Inatto was impatiently tapping his well polished shoe on the ground. He snuck a glance at your face, curious to see more of you without giving anything away to the towering leader standing in between. 

“While your excuse that you were taking personal business elsewhere while we are entering the final stages of repair was relayed to me, I find it imperative that the shipyard and the Order are on the same page. If you are going to be making decisions, you better be around to make them when I allow time in my schedule for this to happen. I have been patient and lenient, but you are not going to get me to roll over when you say the word.” Kylo’s mood was filling the large lift as it rose to the top of the facility. 

The tone of the doors coming to open could not sound fast enough. You were the last to leave as you walked behind Kylo to enter the executive office. The smell of cigars and metal wafted in the space, reminding you of the time spent in the freighters of smugglers.

Inatto walked to a large table and gestured for you both to sit along one side as he took up the head seat. Kylo stripped off his cloak and tucked it over the back of his chair, and you took his lead to sidle up to the one on his left side and reached up to drop the hood from your cloak off of your hair. The tight braid had kept it all back, and as the smaller man caught sight of it, he whistled lowly earning a growl from your Master. 

“Aye, I didn’t say a word.” Inatto brought up a hologram of some blueprints, zeroing in on a sector of the ship before addressing the taller man who had plopped down into a chair, leaning back like he was disinterested in what he had to say. You stripped your cloak off and sat next to him, straight back, catching Inatto’s eye with a small smile. 

“Vierro insisted that we would not need a deposit for the adjustments. These were small changes in the scheme of things, so tell me why it cannot be done as he and I discussed.” 

The foreman cut his gaze from you, looking over to Kylo with a sneer. “This shipyard has been working overtime for you for the last year, dragging that dead weight back over here with promises that you will be raking it in once the investors get back on your side.” 

“And they will. Once we can get the ship up and running 100% again, our investors will be flying in to see it first hand. They will know it was rebirthed by your shipyard, so I can’t understand why you are not jumping at the opportunity to adhere to my favor.” 

“The organization of this project by your General Hux has been thorough, but I do have to make you understand how difficult it has been on our workers to have to skirt around the mobile command city that you have placed in our queue. It’s always more more more. So now I need more more more.” 

Inatto looked at Kylo square in the eye, something that you were sure was going to get him killed, and fortified his gaze. Kylo’s white rage flared up, and you did nothing within the bond to stop it. He was letting his anger boil, so you decided that you would go ahead and make this as quick as possible. 

“If I may interject.” Your voice was that innocent lilt that felt natural to use against a guy like Inatto. It immediately caught the attention of both men, but the foreman was the only one to look at you. “Please forgive my interruption, but… Is that a Flying Cerena Stardust autograph tattooed on your neck?” 

Both Kylo and Inatto were shocked by your seemingly random question, however, Inatto’s eyes lit up and he addressed you with a smile. The looping letters and large star of the performer’s penned name was the same one that resided on the poster of her that was left behind on the wall of your domicile.

“You know of Cerena? She’s my dreamgirl! I met her at a show on Coruscant, and got her signature tattooed on me that night.” 

The smile on your face widened, knowing that you had won the game before it barely started. “She is my inspiration! Before my Master found me and took me on to train under him, I was a burlesque dancer on Garei. I had been able to see her live when I was first starting out, and she was the reason I decided to pursue it completely.” 

“You, lil lady. Wow. Well, I would have loved to see you perform.” Inatto was all but drooling at that point. Kylo remained silent, but between the two of you, tension began to rise. He found where you were going with this, and shot with a pang of premature defeat. 

Rising up from the chair, you hopped up onto the table, to be able to see the man more clearly, rather than looking around the other Force user’s massive bulk. “Well, it’s funny you say that. I’m going to be performing at the christening gala. Am I to assume you will be there? I heard it was only the biggest and most prominent figures in our inner circle.” The absolute glee rolling off of the man could have knocked you over if you had not been prepared for it. His inflating ego was so enthused by a pretty woman’s opinion that he did not notice the your silken touch at his residual anger that flared for Kylo’s own attitude. He relaxed easily, slipping into a very compliant state of mind.

The lift doors opened to a cart being pushed through by a younger looking man, couldn’t be more than 20 years. He kept his eyes trained to the floor and approached the conference table that was still projecting the blueprints to the command ship. He trembled as he approached, but dutifully began to set items down onto the table before the two men. They ignored him as Inatto’s attention was on you and Kylo’s on Inatto. 

“Oh my dear, I will definitely be there. The crowd will be using my airspace to gather for the evening, and as the biggest sponsor of the First Order, I will be there to reap the benefits of the hard work done by my shipyards for your Master here.” As the quivering young man finished placing food and drink, you hopped off of the table and came around to the other side of Kylo. 

Inatto watched you with interest as you began filling glasses from the pitcher of what smelled like ice wine. You passed the first one to your Master, showing him a certain delicate reverence which he knew immediately was not just for the foreman’s perception of the situation. His face was scowling, but his mind was appreciative of the gesture. The second cup you passed to the older man, allowing him to very deliberately brush his fingers against your own 

“I will ensure that you have a front seat to my exhibition, Sir.” You took up the last cup and held it delicately to your nose to inhale the sweet aroma of the fermented drink of ice-matured grapes. “I can tell you are a well cultured man with a great appreciation for performance art. As a performance artist, I will eagerly await your opinion of my showcase.” Maybe you were going overboard with his ego stroking, but the quickly igniting ire that came through in hot, stabbing pulses from Kylo felt worth the descent into self-depreciation for a guy like Inatto. 

“I can’t believe I’ve got such a pretty little thing like yourself pouring and enjoying wine with me on a day like this. I’m sorry that you were dragged here under such strained pretenses, so please allow me to get us back on the right foot for these negotiations. Let’s eat and drink before we get into the details.” He raised his glass to you, looking smugly from where he sat comfortably, riding off of the dominance that your serving him his drink had sparked up in his filthy mind. “Please. To good business with those well versed in power, and with those well versed in culture.” 

You lifted your cup to tap it gently to his and brought it up to take a sip. Kylo reluctantly drank his down without addressing Inatto’s toast, enjoying the taste of it even through his disdain for alcohol. It was not strong enough to get drunk off of, but with his lack of tolerance, it colored his cheeks a slight shade of pink very quickly. 

You sat down on the arm of your Master’s chair as you began to sip from the crystal glass and listened to the foreman regale of the time he met Cerena Stardust and asked her to marry him. She planted a kiss on his cheek and dutifully signed his neck instead. While the smaller man talked and gluttonously ate from the spread set out, Kylo began to grow impatient. His arm came up to slide around your hip, his hand landing to rest along the side of your leg. It was an obvious sign of ownership, and it did not go unnoticed.

Your visage did not change once you felt his hand begin to warm your thigh, and maintaining eye contact and interest in Inatto kept him happy at least. You nibbled on crunchy breadsticks and firm cheeses from your place next to your Master, interjecting with your professional opinion, but letting the chatterbox go on about the many times he’s convinced beautiful dancers to date him. 

_**I don’t know why I ever though I could win this over you. This scum thinks with nothing but his cock when a beautiful woman is nearby. I should be concerned with how good you are at seducing men, but something tells me that you won’t be leaving my side for Inatto any time soon.** _

_I would rather become celibate that do that, Master. Have faith in me. Just be prepared to find out just what “whatever I’d like” as a reward really means._

_**I have a feeling this is going to cost money.** _

You wanted to laugh, but refrained. Instead, you rose up to refill everyone’s glass with the remaining ice wine. You got closer to Inatto, allowing your hip to brush his arm as you reached over to pour into his cup that was sitting on the opposite side. He used the angle of your body to catch a glimpse of the curve of your ass.

Kylo allowed it to happen, proving that he did indeed have faith in you. Before the foreman got any ideas about getting handsy, you set the now empty pitcher down and picked up your full cup, walking back to your seat on the opposite side of Kylo, but remaining standing to look up at the floating blueprints that cast the room with a pale blue glow. 

“There is a process when it comes to making modifications to contracts and agreements, Ren. One that you did not follow up with me for. We’re stuck here unless you pay the deposit. This is how I run my business.” 

“Then be here to run your business next time. It is no fault of mine that your brother is incompetent. I will pay your fees in full once the credits are cashed from the impending funding from our deep pockets. But I need that ship in the sky before anyone will believe we are ready for their generosity.” Kylo took a large sip from his glass and stared at it rather than address the other man’s scowl. 

“What were the modifications requested, Master. What did you need to change so abruptly?” You looked up at the blueprints, noting the markers for what you assumed was the changes that this whole thing was in regards to.

“There were changes made on your behalf. Noting your progress, I decided that you required specific training facilities and advancements made available to you. I was going to surprise you with it, but circumstances being what they are, we must deal with this first.” 

You weren’t expecting the punch in the gut that came with the knowledge that this was for your benefit. The warmth of the investment of his time and resources in you gifted a wonderful berth of happiness. 

“These are changes for this little lady?” Inatto saw what he thought was a way to your heart with this new information. “That changes everything then.” He jumped up from his seat and swept up to your side, grabbing your hand and holding it delicately before his lips. “Please, Magenta, forgive my rudeness in bringing you here under such a stressful warrant. If this is for your training, I would be thrilled to become your sponsor. Let me know what you require, and I can see to it that it will happen without delay.” His thin lips met your knuckles, and he took his time enjoying the feel of your skin. His thoughts were obscene and hopeful that this would land you in his bed. 

“You would spoil me that much?” You let out an impish giggle. “Oh, Inatto. It would mean the galaxy to me. I’ll have to see to it that everyone knows my performance at the gala is being sponsored by Gwori Shipyards, to give you credit for such wonderful philanthropy. 

“It would be my absolute _pleasure._ ” He purred the last word out in a way he assumed was seductive, and you elected to eat it up knowing that you had just won the challenge set by Kylo without much effort on your part. The desire to have you to himself burned in his gaze as he glared a murderous stare at the unassuming Inatto. 

\----

“Well that was a waste of a good bet. All that did was give you a reason to get me worked up and access to just about anything you could possibly want.” Kylo’s tone was hushed as he walked with you back to the shuttle. Your mood was smug and your own ego well stroked, giving you a sense of satisfaction over men in general lately. The remainder of the meeting was met with the foreman’s desire to know more about your career as a dancer. You managed to keep it vague, avoiding the circus talk all together. 

“I’ve been charming people like that for quite some time, Master. You can’t deny how effective it is to someone so weak-willed like him. The scrublord.” 

Kylo smirked at your use of his derogatory term for the man. “As if you weren’t eating up his praises and projections. So vain, my apprentice, to let someone else sway you into arrogance like this.” 

“Im allowed to be arrogant if I cleaned the floor with you in this challenge. I consider my win a clean sweep. Honestly though, what kind of challenge is it when you concede to me so quickly? I know you are just eager to get back on the shuttle, but I’m enjoying my few minutes of freedom before you lock me up on your big spaceship again.” 

“At some point you will be planetside more often than you’d expect. There is a certain level of skill mentally, physically, and within the Force that you will require before I let you out on your own. As it stands now, you are too green to be left alone. I will be here to protect you until you can prove that you don’t require my protection.” 

“I’ll be looking forward to the day you let me off the leash then I suppose.” You both had made it to the ramp, and taking the lead, you ran up the incline and into the cabin ahead of Kylo. You tossed your cloak onto a bench, striding to the back of the ship in search of a toilet. The warm feeling of the wine sinking into your bloodstream had made you eager to have Kylo alone, but the need to relieve your bladder was more important.

After sanitizing your hands, you reentered the cabin of the shuttle to see your Master sitting in the cockpit. He had his headset on and was sending messages to various channels, one definitely sounding like it was intending for the Finalizer. 

Tower, Black Command. Queued for airspace entry at Gwori. Next route classified, return projected before 2400 hours.” You couldn’t hear for the reply, so you took your spot next to Kylo and brought the headset to rest back over your hair. After a few moments, a crackling voice snarled out the command to enter airspace to the ship’s call tag. 

“I’m taking you somewhere special for the evening, to make up for the interruption.” Another transmission came through, a reply from the Finalizer, to confirm the departure and will await any further updates. “Tower, also get a message to General Hux that I will be training my apprentice during this time away and that he is to act completely in my stead.” Kylo smirked at you for that one, knowing that Hux would light up like supernova when he was told that you would be "training" further. A last confirmation from the other end and the line went silent. 

After getting buckled in, Kylo brought the ship up and out to launch through the atmosphere the the planet and in the complete opposite direction that you had arrived. The thrill of speeding through the planet’s gravitational pull made you giggle again, a sound that brought a smile to your Master’s face easily. 

There was a moon not far off that was a bright blue with many land masses that were stark white. The ride down to the surface was less turbulent than the main planet in the Gwori system. Once you got closer to the surface, the view of solitary beaches and expansive rolling hills of pure white grasses

Once Kylo set the shuttle down into a rather flat field near the sand, you were practically bouncing in your seat to get up and fly down the ramp. 

“You said you didn’t know how to swim, so I figured I would teach you.” Kylo’s voice brought you to tear your gaze from the scene visible through the viewport. You scrambled to undo your harness, eliciting a deep chuckle from the other side of the cockpit. 

“Let’s go. Let's go. Let’s GO.” You began to chant as you freed yourself and flitted over to the ramp, bouncing up and down while waiting for it to drop. It was either the tipsy part or a very childlike part of you was getting impatient waiting for Kylo to let you out. Once he finally hit the switch to let you off the shuttle, you squealed in excitement, bolted down the long length of durasteel, and jumped off of the end before it even came close to hitting the sun bleached grass below.

He watched from the top of the ramp as you somersaulted into the soft, fluffy meadow below and proceeded to roll down a slight decline to a stop flat on your back, letting small chirps of laughter erupt as you caught your breath for a moment. 

“Sometimes I forget how young you are, and how repressed your childhood really was.” He didn’t sound like he was pitying you, only making an observation that caused you to remember yourself slightly. After allowing yourself the pleasure of receding into a very youthful and happy-go-lucky place, you realized what you were doing, and suddenly embarrassment overtook the mood. He walked towards you, down the ramp, and over the tall grasses that had flattened upon your body steamrolling them.

“I’m sorry Master, I’ve just never been anywhere like this before. I didn’t mean to turn into a youngling.” You stood, brushing yourself off and looked up at him grinning. 

“Sweet little thing,” Kylo chided, “lets go down to the water.” 

Before you could make a motion to leave, his warm hand was enveloping yours. It was a simple gesture to hold your hand, but a sentimental one. The tug of his grip propelled your forward when your legs would not move of their own accord. Your eyes lingered on his grasp on your hand, trying to will the warm feelings in your heart to slow down. 

He lead you down some slippery dunes, gliding down them with ease. The sand was fluffy and feather light. It was a hot evening, and the star keeping Gwori’s moons pleasently warm was beginning to drop down towards the coastline. The tides were spreading seafoam all around, wetting the tidepools with fresh cool water as the waters were coming in for the evening. 

“I’ve come here before to be away from the insanity that leading the First Order can bring. It gets really cold during the nights, but excruciatingly hot during the peak of the day; one of the reasons that this place isn’t populated. The perfect temperature, like now, lasts for only a few hours, but we have time to enjoy ourselves.” He paused his words to look over at you. You looked at him and smiled with warmth, giving him every nonverbal cue that you were completely content. “The first time I latched onto your Force signature in the nexus, I was here. The visions took over and showed so many outcomes of my life with you in it. It was the greatest feeling in the galaxy when I found you.” Kylo’s steps were short, giving you the ability to keep up without exerting yourself. 

“Have you brought anyone here with you before?” You both had reached the shore and simply stood close together, enjoying the view of the rippling, blue waves cresting out on the edge of the horizon. 

“You would be the first.” The thumb wrapped around your hand stroked lovingly across your skin. Silence stretched comfortably as you took in as much of the view as you could. You had never seen such a serene and calm place, free of the pain and suffering from sentient contact. 

“Come, lets get in the water.” Kylo began to remove his boots, but before he could even get them unbuckled completely, you were running past him with pieces of your clothing flying off behind you. The thrill of feeling the water splash over your skin was calling out and there was no time to waste. 

By the time the water was reaching your knees, you were completely nude, facing the warm setting sun to take in as much of its heat into your exposed skin. With your arms stretched out, you hugged the sky and sea with your presence. Your heart opened up to the Force of the planet, letting its quiet hum within break the remaining reservations you had had about freeing yourself to this. 

The Force was not your jail cell as you had imagined it would become if you had shared your deepest secret with anyone. Your mother only wanted to keep you safe from those who would try to contain you. But here, you had Kylo. You had someone to take your hand and show you what connections really mean. 

Turning around to look back, Kylo was standing there bare chested, pants partially undone, and completely frozen. He was looking over at you with a soft grin. You smiled in return and turned back to the continue basking in the sunset. Some rustling was heard behind and eventually the hot, nude body of your Master pressed itself behind you. When his arms drew up around you, every happy feeling in your body ignited at once.

You had never felt such happiness in your entire life. A sliver of fear still lingered deep down, however, turning that moment sour for the blink of an eye. Before you could pass that feeling onto Kylo, he heaved you up over his shoulder with a dramatic grunt and began to stomp out into the water while you flailed in his grasp in a fit of giggles.

_Whatever._ You shook off the ominous feeling, and let yourself revel in the wondrous presence that had been filling in any and all gaping wounds in your soul. You really, truly had never felt such happiness, so you would take it while you had it in your grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on creating a playlist for the mood of this fic. There are a lot of really amazing songs on my list already, but if there are any that you hear and think of TSA, let me know! A few artists include Sabrina Claudio, Alina Baraz, Iamnobodi, and Zhu, but thats my scope of the story, and I would like to hear what maybe goes through your head when reading my lil old story.
> 
> A big thanks to anyone still checking in on my story. Leave a comment, observation, praise, hate, whatever. I'd like to hear from you!  
> xoxo


	29. Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo does unexpected things, giving you unexpected feelings at an unexpected rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooowweeeee  
> Wowee.  
> I didn't think it would take life this long to settle down. But it did. Things are still not perfect, but such is life. The creative outlets are there for us to go to when we need it most. During my two month break (-sobs quietly-), I did not get to sit down and write, but oh was I planning. 
> 
> I'm not going to lead anyone on with talk about a schedule anymore. I'm going to upload when I can upload and as often as I humanly can. Thank you all for waiting patiently for this story to regain its steam, and I hope I didn't lose too many along the way. 
> 
> I hope I don't disappoint with this comeback. ;)

Swimming was not your forte, as much was clear when you had to hack salt water out of your nasal cavity for the twentieth time. Kylo obviously had a fish for a family member somewhere back down the family tree. Even against the current of the planet’s tides, he held strong while you were knocked around like a piece of tissue. After he laughed one too many times at your land-legged attempts at aquatic excellence, you had begun to pout and make your way back to the ship out of frustration.

After convincing you to come back in the water with promises of the difficult lesson being over, Kylo situated you on his back and let you use him as a floatation device. Your arms embraced him and he happily showed off his strength and skill in the water. 

For a moment you both had left the titles, the war, and the pressure on the beach. The time in the water was a reprieve unlike any other, giving in to feeling ‘normal’ for just a minute. As the sun began to set farther and farther down the skyline, the chill in the air began to pick up. You both gazed at the orange and pink hues of the sky together, embraced in the water, floating together in a wake of calm. 

“This is the most beautiful sunset I’ve ever seen. I can definitely say that I was not expecting the day to end like this.” You turned to face him, giving him a smile which he returned without hesitation. “Thank you, Kylo. This is magic.” 

“My pleasure, little bird. I seem to be reaching for the things that will make you smile recently, so strange for me to want to do that. But here we are.” He placed a salty, chaste kiss on your lips. 

At the first sign of a shiver, Kylo gripped you tightly and brought you both up and out of the water onto the beach where you had shed your clothes. The breeze on the beach had turned chilly, forcing you both to put your clothes on over wet bodies. It became uncomfortable quickly, and once you both were back on the shuttle, Kylo punched it to get you both back to the Finalizer for a hot shower. 

General Hux was at the hangar to receive you both upon landing for a quick debriefing. It was uncomfortable to be around such arrogant minds and both of your superiors barely glanced in your direction as they discussed the events with Inatto. Kylo worded the scenario as though you had not been flirting with the vile shipyard executive, giving Hux just enough information to assume you influenced him. The angst leftover before the trip to Gwori seemed to have made its way back to into the tone of the conversation, so you focused trying to push peaceful emotions in a bubble around you whilst trailing behind the two tall men as the three of your made your way to the elite officer’s block.

“Planetside excursions need to be scheduled ahead of time, Ren. I know your orders for no disturbances were disregarded, but you may have forgotten that the risk for our leader to be out without a guard is a grave one.” Hux kept walking when your party had made it to Kylo’s rooms. 

“The two of us are more than capable of dealing with issues should they arise while we are working. What we are occupied with is highly technical and I don’t take kindly to an audience when training with my apprentice in the ways of the Force.” your Master slipped the double meaning in softly with his words causing Hux to shake his head in derision. You watched as the General’s face grew red with annoyance before he turned away and disappeared around a corner. 

“Why do you both take such joy in antagonizing each other?” you huffed at Kylo as he opened the door to his quarters. Once you both had walked through the entrance, your cloak was tossed to the floor. The shoes met the heap as they went skidding across the floor. 

“Its just how we operate.” He emitted annoyance at the question, but you weren’t facing him to notice his expression. Your Master began to follow you and peel his damp clothes off, adding his garments to the now designated pile. The chilly air raised gooseflesh on the both of you, making the salty skin uncomfortable. 

“Whatever, you do you, Master. I’m still new to your war games, so I guess I just don’t understand why it’s gotta be so fuckin’ tense all the time.” Without looking back, you walked off to the refresher in the buff. 

Swimming had exhausted your body quickly. It was not an activity you were used to, and even though your body could take to so many other forms of physicality, you were not prepared for the jelly-like feeling in your limbs that had set in once you had to remove yourself from the co-pilot’s seat in the cockpit of the command shuttle. It had been a day full of new experiences with Kylo, and you had become mentally and physically drained. 

The hot spay started up as you opened the door to the refresher, and the towering presence of Kylo was not far behind. A silence had formed after your snappy comment, leaving the fatigue to slow down the current affair. 

The thread hanging between the two of you relaxed after the monotony of going through the motions of a shower. You had been here enough times now to have left your personal items on the shelf next to Kylo’s things. As you made to swap places with him to get to the shampoo, he pressed his slippery body against you. The wet slide of his flesh against yours stirred the electricity to life, seizing a lung-full of air deep within your chest. As he passed, you felt lips connect to the skin of your shoulder. Once the connection broke and Kylo was on the other side, the breath came out slowly and the spot that his lips had chastly brushed seared with want for more. 

It was hard to know how to think and feel with an audience to your thoughts that seemed to be more and more permanent every day. You were running on emotions that you had not felt in so incredibly long, and now that the eye of the storm had centered on the Supreme Leader’s quarters, it was beginning to catch up to you. The patterns of water droplets on the glass caught your eye and as they streaked down the surface, you felt the confines of your mind begin to close in.

“What’s wrong?” The baritone voice that had surrounded your thoughts for weeks broke through your reverie. “You’ve become hard to read.” 

Snapping back to reality, you looked back over your shoulder at Kylo. His fingers were combing suds out of the lengthy black locks. 

“I’ve almost forgotten what mental privacy is like. Now that I’m on the other side of the power, being read like a holobook at all hours of the day, I feel vulnerable. Exposed. I’m not used to that. I think our sudden hypersexuality is keeping me from really understanding that my mind is not mine alone anymore.”

“I’m not always rooting around in there. You have focused on blocking out thoughts coming in, but not so much on thoughts going out. Focus on that next. I will not needlessly invade your mind unless there is just cause. If I think you are keeping information from me, that changes things, but if you are honest and loyal to me, there will be no reason to worry.” 

While he was speaking, Kylo closed the little distance between you, and the proximity warmed you faster than the hot water ever could. You said nothing when he finished, but instead looked up into his eyes and nodded.

His strong arms pulled you into his chest and there you stayed for several silent minutes. Eventually, your Master left you to finish your shower alone. 

  


\----

  


“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“You said-”

“I know what I said.” 

“Just for the three weeks. And then once the gala is over, we can resume everything.” 

“You cannot just throw a wrench in my training plan because of this performance Hux wants you do put on so badly.” 

“BUT YOU SAID-” 

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID.” 

The two of you stood in a deadlocked stair in the middle of this bedroom while you tried to argue your case. As your reward from winning over Innato, you requested your training be put on a pause while you designed and choreographed a show that you would be using to pull off the ultimate heist. It was a lot of pressure and putting off the intensive training to perfect everything was the only way you were going to make it through to the end with how ambitious your mind had already become. 

“Master. Look. I have to make 30 minutes go off without a hitch. Mostly on my own. I’ve got to design and build three costumes. For three numbers. For which I also need to write and practice routines for. I need to make it exciting visually so that I can sneak in mentally and make you so much money that you could build another five of those giant ship-city things.” With every sentence you built yourself up, standing your ground and giving no room to negotiate.

“For the next three weeks, I will be spending all of my time creating my masterpiece of a show. You will allow me complete privacy while I create my art. You **will** allow me to do this my way.” 

The look on Kylo’s face after you stamped your foot with the last sentence could have turned whole armies to dust, but with your own fortified defence, you stood your ground while he had an internal meltdown. His hands had gripped into such tight fists, the fear of his knuckles socking you in the jaw started to arise. 

The bond was red hot again. You felt collected while Kylo was letting his anger get to him. If he was going to pursue a relationship with you beyond Master and apprentice, this was going to be the first test of his willingness to change his reactions. 

“Three weeks. And then I will perform this work. Once it is over, I will work harder than ever before for you. I promise.” 

A moment passed and the tension from the man was raised rather minutely. You turned towards the bed and dropped the towel that you had wrapped snugly over your body. You knelt onto the soft sheets and dropped to all fours before looking back and shimmying your hips seductively at Kylo. 

“Pleeeease.” 

“Presenting yourself to me isn’t going to sway my decision.” 

“Please Master,” you pleaded, “I’ll let you fuck my ass even though you didn’t win the right to. That seems fairly generous.” You took one arm and threw it over to your hip to spread your cheek a bit more for him to get a look at the puckering hole above your labia. His eyes immediately latched on, and he all but began to salivate at the thought of spreading you open himself, a far cry from the angry tantrum he was about to throw. “Pleeease. It’s not like you won’t see me at all until the gala. I’ll spend all of my evenings with you.” 

“You really won’t let me watch you practice?” He stepped forward until his hips were almost flush, his cock stirred to life by the display of the last unexplored part of your body. His large left hand came down to rest on your hip, his other began to stroke his cock to full hardness as he looked from your displayed sex to your face. 

“I want it to be a surprise.” Your small smile was genuine. And contagious. 

For a moment it looked like Kylo was going to pick you up, lay down with you under the covers, and snuggle, but instead he removed his hand from his cock and spread your ass cheeks as wide as possible. “Fine.” 

A wet drop near your tailbone caused you to twitch suddenly, and before you could thank him, a finger was probing your now saliva-slickened asshole. Your expression of gratitude then came as a lengthy moan when his digit slid in without much resistance. A second one soon joined the first after your positive reaction. 

“I’ll agree to allow this, but don’t let it set the precedent for our working relationship going forward. _You_ are **my** apprentice after all.” 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Fuuuuck.” His fingers began to pump and spread you, opening your ass quickly. It hadn’t taken long for your body to gyrate into him, nonverbally begging him for more. 

He was still a bit irritated, but your moaning wouldn’t let him sit on those feelings for long. A drawer on his bedside table opened up and a bottle flew out of it to hand wasn’t priming your ass for his length. The snap of the cap opening up was followed by a cold splash right between your cheeks and you knew he was ready take you completely. After a truly exhausting day, your arms slid forward to lean your chest on the bed, now becoming too stimulated to stay upright.

“Oh no you don’t.” Kylo reached down to get a fistful of your locks and tugged you back upright. The pain made you squeeze down on his fingers, and a guttural cry came from your throat. “You don’t get to get lazy now.” 

His fingers in your ass were swiftly removed and a harsh slap came down on your asscheek. You didn’t have time to react before the lubed head of his cock was pushing in, stretching your muscle ring past what his fingers had accomplished. The burn of the stretch lit you up, sending all of your receptors into overdrive. As he pushed more, you pushed back, feeling the pain from the tug of his hand in your locks and the pressure of his intruding cock mixing into masochistic euphoria.

“Open up for me, little bird. I’m taking all of you today.” After a few shallow pumps back and forth, the burning was replaced by the fullness of Kylo’s massive cock fully seated in your ass. His movements ceased and through the bond, you could feel his pleasure radiating.

“Take me, Master. Please. I’m yours.” you pleaded. The grip in your hair tightened further and he began to move. 

It began slow. He was focusing on feeling every inch slide in and out of your body. You did your damndest to remain upright, but when he began to speed up, your arms and legs wanted to give out. The weaker they became, the more pressure was put on the grip in your hair. Your moaning and howling increased in volume and shrillness as he moved faster and faster. Soon enough, Kylo was pounding into your ass with enough vigor to render your body to gelatin. The arm not holding you up by your hair crossed under your chest to pull you up and into him. 

“Magenta, such a good girl. Taking my cock so well.” His lips were close to your ear. The vibrations his resonant voice created on the side of your neck sent pleasurable shivers through you. Kylo responded kindly, feeling the pleasure his voice gave you through the passion-clouded bond. 

“-so good.” Between breathing, processing the pleasure/pain mixture your body was under, and reacting to the man’s words, the ability to compose a reply was lost. He was taking you the way you had hoped, so full of assurance and dominance. Despite the errors he had made in times of emotional duress, you allowed him to take you without reservation. 

It wasn’t long before you felt a the hold on your hair release and slide towards your aching clit. With one arm securing you to his chest, Kylo began to stimulate you while keeping your body bouncing onto his cock. Your outer labia was slick with your arousal and the slide of his fingers around your bud felt nothing less than charged with his power over you. 

“I’m so close little bird. I want you to cum with me. Beg me. Beg me to cum.” His digits moved faster, eliciting a new symphony of moans into the air.

“Please, Master. Please let me cum for you,” you cried once you could get a breath big enough. A moment of his silence hung in the air holding you at a peak you had not yet realized you had reached. 

“Do it. Do it for me. Cum.” 

The response of your body tipping over the edge led Kylo down the other side right along with you. As your muscles contracted, milking his shaft while he continued roughly bucking his hips, your Master let loose a powerful moan and emptied several hot spurts of his cum deep into your ass. Your moans were weak and soft after so much veracity in such a short time, and simply letting the pleasure consume everything was all that you were capable of.

Your body and brain at that point were so unbelievably tired that you drifted into semi-unconsciousness almost immediately. In between clouded thoughts, you felt your body being lifted, situated, wiped down, and tucked into soft, fresh sheets. A warmth appeared lulling you further into sleep before the thought to protest could take root. 

Heavy arms ancored you to the warmth. The further your mind slid into sleep, the more you melted into the man bonded to your very essence. Gently, the dreamscape overtook you and filled the night with a new box of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always practice safe anal sex with a partner who is willing to take the time to get things going the proper way. It is so worth the time and effort! 
> 
> What did you think? Please give me confidence that my writing didn't waste away after 2 months. <3
> 
> See ya on the next one  
> xoxo


	30. Vibrancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare rocks you awake and you need room to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello...
> 
> Time goes by so quickly my friends. You just cannot force words to happen when they dont want to or they end up keeping you up at night with their awfulness and you dread opening up that writing doc because you know you will just get aggravated and shut it before any real progress is made.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> I hit 10k views! Thats something I think. -happy dance-
> 
> Here is chapter 30! I hope you enjoy this one, its not the most exciting, but the last 10 or so chapters are going to drive the story home. I expect to get to at least 40 to finish this part of the story off. Enjoy!

_The lights were too dim to see the faces. The crowd was blurry and gray, but there was one, clear image out in the audience. Kylo watched you from the end of a long table as your body moved left and right, he wasn’t looking away. You put everything into your sensual swaying, letting your feelings for the man guide you through your brand of artistic expression._

_Suddenly, the air shifted. You stopped dancing. Kylo tore his gaze away and directed it towards the grand hall’s doors that had swiftly opened. A figure stood behind them and stepped forward as soon as the barrier had receded into the wall. The connection to your Master all but snuffed itself out as Rey of Jakku filed through._

_You watched in horror as the woman approached the end of the long table where Kylo was still seated. He was looking up into her face with an expression of desire, the same expression you had been seeing so often as of late. Feelings of pain, anger, and confusion came rushing to you, socking you in the gut with their forceful appearance._

_He stood abruptly and the beautiful, well-tanned scavenger girl threw her arms around him as if they had been lifelong lovers. Your unconsciousness began morphing into a irrefutable nightmare so real that as their lips met, a force from behind plunged into your back to grip tightly around your spine and yanked roughly backward. Your body went flying like a ragdoll through a seemingly endless row of mirrors, each shattering into a glittering cloud of painful reflections. The agonizing likeness of Kylo and Rey in a true lover’s embrace danced on every shard, and with every solitary mirror you passed through, the smiles on their faces began to grow. How could it feel like moving in slow motion and at triple speed at the same time?_

_“Why?”_

_The couple didn’t answer your plea, instead turning to look into your eyes from each individual fragment that had cascaded in the air like frozen rain. You continued to slam through the mirrors, and as you began to lose consciousness in the dreamscape, the endless miniature versions of your Master and the one who could take him away began to smile wider and wider still until their eyes and smiles began to turn black. Soon after, everything faded to black._

  


\----

  


Opening your eyes to a room filled with pure, black darkness, you silently came to. After gauging that your heart rate was slowing to a normal pulse, you took stock of the surroundings by reaching out. There was Kylo, fast asleep, snoring softly in a dreamless state near you. It seemed bizarre that he hadn’t felt the duress that the nightmare had caused, but he was turned towards the wall, curled far away from the side of the huge bed he had tucked you into. 

This was a first of sorts. You had never spent the night with a man in his bed. It was a rule you had set for yourself, allowing a distance to form by leaving after the sex was over. Immediately, you began to slide from the bed, giving your best effort not to wake your bed partner. Once you managed to slip out, you focused on the flourish of the Force flowing through you, allowing it to light your way in the darkness. 

Step by step you found your bag of things that had been spread all over the room from the long, long day prior. Each item had a certain feel to it, and while Kylo slept like the dead, they all managed to make their way back to you. 

The next hurdle was the door to the common room. It was close enough to the bed that you were sure that the sound would wake your sleeping Master, and you were not in the mood to explain why you were leaving. _You_ really didn’t know why you were leaving to be honest. It could have to do with the finality of staying over, but it was too early in the cycle to really have that conversation with yourself all while sneaking out of Kylo’s room. 

Your Force tendrils made their way to the door as you approached, reaching into the mechanics of the door. There were not many opportunities for learning during the formative years of your life, and as you reached into the guts of the piece of portal machinery, you knew that this would be futile. No part of what you felt was familiar, having zero knowledge of engineering. Kriff. 

A risky back up plan would have to do. Slowly, you crept into Kylo’s outer layer of his dreamscape. There wasn’t a thing but a deep, black nothingness waiting. If he had been dreaming, this would have been far easier, but his mind seemed far too quiet to allow you to get away with noise. As you opened the door, the sound rebounded off the room and you placed your bag just outside the door. The nothingness was quick to change, as you assumed, and Kylo’s head lifted slightly to look at the door. 

The lights went up to 10%, giving just enough light for him to take in your sheepish smile. You kept your mental focus on how dry your mouth was, giving the sleepy exterior of Kylo’s mind something to latch onto before he could detect your true intentions. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I woke up and got thirsty. The juice from lunch was calling my name. That pink stuff.” 

“The pink stuff is all yours,” Kylo chuckled sleepily. His head flopped back onto the pillow and he shut his eyes. The lights went out, drenching black onto everything again. “Just leave the door open. I was having a good dream.” 

“...I didn’t feel you dreaming at all.” 

“Exactly.” 

While you fought the urge to quip something snarky at him, his breathing softened and there was no need to make the escape any harder. Swiping up your bag, you let the Force guide you through the dark common room to pass by the kitchenette. As you walked by the refrigerator, the pink stuff really was calling your name. You delighted in taking several long swigs with the door open, allowing the cold to brush over your exposed skin. After the chill ran through to your spine, you elected to simply take the juice container with you and set off to the front receiving room to change for the walk back. 

The front door was much less of a risk than the bedroom door, so making into the hallway was simple. The door lock opened up to your biometrics and slid open without protest. You felt for a disturbance in the Force from Kylo, and after getting nothing but the black, empty void he had started in, you proceeded to get going with your exit operation. 

As you locked up behind you and assembled your items on your person, there was a mental spike from nearby followed seconds later by the sound of a door opening around the corner and down the hall from where you stood. You knew immediately this was going to be another time consuming hurdle when you could feel the sleepy, frantic mind of General Hux blazing a hasty trail in your direction. You pushed into his superficial thoughts. 

_I’m sure they were fighting. Why else would she be in the hallway with all of her things this early in the cycle?_

Oh kriff. As he was rounding the corner, you knew he was going to attempt to slide into home plate. 

“Oh, hello Magenta, awfully early in the cycle to be seeing you in the halls, what has you up before the brute?” Hux made to sound casual, as if you caught him on his way to work. Had he forgotten that your mental powers rivaled those of your Master?

Putting on a sweet smile, you turned with a surprised expression to greet the projecting man. “Oh! Good morning General, I was just on my way to begin my preparation for my show. I’m very eager to get started, I’ve got so many ideas pumping through me that I just couldn’t stay asleep while I have the urge to start hashing some of them out.” 

“I may be just as eager to see what you come up with. I’m heading out myself, may I escort you to..?” Hux seemed determined to walk to your destination with you, eliciting a wave of annoyance through you. 

“Oh, I’m just off to the training facilities to begin my warm ups for the day. I have a lot to plan. I’ve asked my Master to allow for privacy during my practice time so that I can maintain an air of surprise. Not even he will be allowed in.” You giggled at the thought of being able to hold that particular thing to your superiors, knowing full well that they could do whatever they pleased, but would not in order to gain your favor. 

Hux began walking towards the access elevator. You followed hoping that he would simply allow you to get off on the right floor and he would leave you from there. Those hopes were dashed as he pressed the number for your destination without also lighting his up. You smiled at him and tried to relax your body so that it wouldn’t show the agitation you felt. 

“I’m sure things will be easier for you once we move to the new ship. You won’t have to go far to get to your personal training gym.” 

“Personal gym? As in no one else's?” Kylo had not relayed much info about the changes he had made to the ship on your behalf. He said it was for the benefit of your training, but that seemed like a such a generic statement at the time. 

“As in, it's going to connect to your apartments. You are to become a weapon once your training is finished, so the Supreme Leader and I have elected to create an environment for you to flourish in. He really hasn’t been filling you in has he?” 

After letting yourself think on it, the little voice in the back of your head wanted to remind you that Hux was trying to get in your good graces. Kylo had not been informing you on much, but the sexual whirlwind that had consumed you both was beginning to slow down giving you a look into how much you were being kept on a need to know basis. 

“I’m sure in all of the _excitement_ he simply forgot. If I may speak slightly out of turn, that insufferable man is abhorrently forgetful. I’m sure you are well aware of my true role in this by now. You two are apparently free to run amok while I do the real work around here. As enjoyable as it may be to fornicate with your superiors, I can assure you that the power you feel from crushing your enemies is far longer lasting.” He was beginning to internally emote bitterly, but his facial expression was docile, friendly even. “But that’s a life of war, something I know well; the few and powerful taking credit for the sweat off of everyone else’s backs.” 

“Sounds like a shit agreement when you say it out loud, General. But I guess it makes sense. You’ll be taking credit for all of the sweat off of my glittery, naked back come showtime won’t you? I have skills that you need for control, and no real credit for my work.” You leaned back against the elevator wall, bracing against it with a foot. “But that’s a life of slavery, something I know well.” 

“I admire the bite your words always seem to have. Always an air of a challenge on them.” The General remained standing stoically beside you, but gave a side-eyed glance. 

“Good to know you enjoy my _naughty_ tongue, Hux.” The lift stopped and chimed for your floor as you sensed the man’s pulse quicken. You pushed off from the wall and strutted out into the hallway leaving the red-haired man behind to suddenly become extra rosy. “Now go be Mister Elite First Order General on the bridge where the lesser-talented of us slaves push buttons and calculate your war trajectories. I’ll be working on choreography if you need me.” 

When he did not follow you down to hall heading towards the training facility and instead let the door slide shut upon your exit, you revelled in the delight of flustering the man. Sure most everything was off limits when it came to the General, but you couldn’t help letting alluring words just fall right out. Kylo couldn’t own your words could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back to read these with me friends. I'll do my best to come back sooner than 2-3 months for the next chapter ;P


End file.
